Blood Breathers
by Kagami Kyohara
Summary: If Naruto were sent to a school for youkai, how long would it take for chaos to ensue? In this case, not long. Not long at all. Naruto/Rosario Vampire, Naru/Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Konoha & A Vampire

Here we have the first chapter of my new story, Blood Breathers. Those of you who have read my other story, Naruto Estacado, will understand my reasoning for naming it such. That's pretty much all I have to say, except enjoy the show!

**Chapter 1, Konoha + A Vampire**

Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, groaned in annoyance as she thought over the council's latest ruling regarding the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

'I don't see why they can't just leave the kid alone. It's not as if he's done anything wrong.' She thought, frowning as she netted her fingers together in front of her face. A knock at her office door broke her from her thoughts, to which she responded with an exhausted 'come in'. The door opened, revealing the visitor to be a tall boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a red jacket emblazoned with black flames over an orange and black jumpsuit. The strangest things about him, however, were the three thin whisker marks on each cheek, the pointed orange ears atop his head and the furry orange tail swaying to and fro from under his jacket.

"You wanted to see me, Baa-chan?" He asked, looking around the room with a bored expression on his vulpine features.

"Yes, unfortunately. The council has made yet another decision regarding your situation within the village," She replied, continually glancing to the drawer that kept her sake bottle. She looked up to find Naruto with the same bored expression on his face. "You don't seem too surprised."

"Why should I? They've been making decisions for me my whole life. Now, I just forget to care a lot of the time."

"Well then, in that case, you won't be too surprised by their decision. They've decided that you're too dangerous to be kept in the village, especially with the recent Pein situation."

"So, despite the fact that I saved this ungrateful village from a crazed ex-Ame-nin with a god complex and the rest of his insane henchmen, managed to effectively destroy the strongest of all demons by stealing its chakra and survived the Sennin training on Myobokuzan while perfecting an S-Class jutsu which I myself created, they still feel the need to banish me?"

"Not banish, per se. More like, send you somewhere you can learn to control your new power, then you can come back."

"You had to work hard to allow that, didn't you?" Naruto asked, staring right into Tsunade's eyes, his eyes changed to an icy blue.

'Damn, this kid is too good a shinobi.' Tsunade though, sweat dropping.

"So, where are you sending me?"

"High school."

"Huh?"

"Shizune gave me a leaflet yesterday. She said that a priest had dropped it," Tsunade said, digging through her drawers before she came upon a small white leaflet which she handed to Naruto. The blonde shinobi read through the folded piece of paper, occasionally humming or raising an eyebrow. He closed the leaflet when he had finished and threw it back onto the desk.

"Youkai Academy, huh? Sounds alright. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. I tried to garner more time, but the council wouldn't allow it. You have tonight to pack your things, then you'll be picked up in the morning by a member of the school staff."

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, baa-chan. If I don't, I'll just say goodbye now," Naruto said as he turned to the door.

"Don't act like this is the last time you'll be here. You'll be coming back, I promise."

"Don't worry if you can't, baa-chan. It's not as if I'll miss this place. I'll be going now, I have to pack…for school."

* * *

**The next day…**

Konoha's former-resident jinchuuriki stood at the village gates with a bag on his back and a suitcase in hand. He faced the village, each of his friends standing before, many carrying boxes of various shapes and sizes.

"Well, I guess this is it, guys," He said, grinning at his friends. They smiled sadly as Shikamaru stepped forwards. He pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"I did some research on this school of yours. This is what you'll need to survive. Don't open it until you get there. Though, knowing a troublesome blonde like you, you won't listen," He said, stepping back as Naruto pocketed the scroll. Next Chouji stepped forward with a box, a ramen bowl printed on the side.

"I got all your favourite flavours, and lots of them. Don't eat them all at once," The Akimichi said as he stood next to his shadow-wielding friend. Ino came forward next, tears in her eyes as she handed Naruto a large red and orange flower.

"This is an Orange Daylily. I want you to take care of it and show it to me when you get back…Just promise you'll come back?" She asked, and smiled when she saw Naruto grin and nod. Kiba walked up next, and handed Naruto a small wooden box, which he opened to reveal what was inside. A pair of black gloves with long metal claws that covered the entire finger, the back sticking outwards when he clenched his fist, with the blade end reaching far past the fingertip. Naruto was gobsmacked at the craftsmanship, and looked up at Kiba to see him grinning.

"You like 'em, foxy? I got my cousin to make 'em for ya. The metal of the claws is perfect for chakra conducting, so you can use your futon chakra to make 'em even sharper."

"Whoa, thanks mutt. I'll put these to good use." Naruto said, placing the box in his suitcase. Kiba stepped back, giving way to Shino, who walked forward with a cloud of bugs following him, carrying a large glass tank.

"This is a bug tank. Try collecting different kinds of bugs at this school. Then you can bring them back and show me when you come back. Just try to recognise me we when you return this time." Shino said, and though his face was hidden by his coat, Naruto could have sworn he saw a smirk.

"C'mon, you're still sore about that?" Naruto said, grinning when he heard Shino's small chuckle. He sealed the tank as Shino's insects retreated inside his body. Tenten walked forward, pulling out two familiar scrolls from the scroll holder on her back. "Tenten, you're giving me the Soshoryuu?"

"Yep! I have another copy, so don't worry. Plus, for everything you've done you deserve it." She said, smiling as she stepped back to stand with the rest of Naruto's friends. Her stoic team-mate, Hyuuga Neji, came forward next. He pulled a small book with a flame symbol on the cover out of his backpack and handed it to the blonde shinobi.

"This is a copy of the Jyuuken Basic Technique Manual. Even if you don't want to use our style, or feel it dishonourable, I want to you to try to learn it. Just in case you should need it."

"You sure?" Naruto asked, looking at the cover of the book.

"Yes. Look at it this way, if you learn it, you can customise it. Make an entirely new style," Neji told him, bringing sparkles into Naruto's eyes. Neji chuckled at his friend's childishness before moving back to stand with Tenten as Lee, surprisingly, walked forward.

"Here, Naruto-kun! I have procured a book on Taijutsu styles for you! It lists our own Gouken style including several others! Train with this book and become a truly splendid ninja!" Lee shouted, making most of the crowd sweat-drop at his antics. He walked back to his team-mates as Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai walked forward. Kurenai placed a scroll in his hand, Gai a set of weights, and Kakashi a large box. He looked at the scroll, seeing that it was a scroll on genjutsu.

"I know that you're still lacking when it comes to illusions, so I thought this would help you." Kurenai said, gesturing to the scroll.

"These weights will allow you to reach greater heights in your taijutsu abilities, Naruto-kun! Use them, and let your flames of youth burn brightly!" Gai shouted, everyone sweat-dropping again.

"I have here something so precious you will not ever want to stop using it. Just be sure to keep it safe, and use it the way it was meant to be used." Kakashi said, his visible eye shining. Naruto opened the box and his eye started twitching when he saw the contents.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is a set of Icha Icha books."

"I know, it's the greatest gift ever, right?" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he used his swirly-thumbs-up-no-jutsu. Everyone sweat-dropped a third time. The three Jounin stepped back to stand with their respective students or Team 10 in Kakashi's case, as he had been taking several missions with them. Tsunade stepped forward and placed a large scroll in Naruto's arms.

"What's this, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked, looking at the large rolled up piece of paper in his possession.

"This...is your heritage. It's from your father, it contains all of his special techniques," Tsunade said, smiling when she saw Naruto's hopeful expression.

"Does that mean...inside this scroll is the Hirai..."

"Don't tell everyone! Just keep it a secret, open it when you get to school."

"Speaking of which, when am I leaving?"

"The staff member should be arriving soon."

"How is he arriving?"

"The leaflet said something about a large yellow vehicle...I think it was called a bus," Tsunade said, but stopped as she heard a strange sound, similar to a roar in the distance. Through the trees that lined the path to the village came a large yellow object with wheels, driven by a strange man with glowing yellow eyes.

"I think that's it," Kakashi said, staring at the odd vehicle.

"Really, what would give you that idea?" Shikamaru said sarcastically. The bus stopped beside the crowd, opening its folding door to reveal the yellow-eyed man grinning at Naruto.

"You coming, kid?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec..." Naruto started, but was cut off by a loud shout coming from the village.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Everyone turned to see Hinata standing in the middle of the street. "Where are you going?"

"Nobody told Hinata, did they?" Naruto asked the crowd, who all sweat-dropped yet again.

"Heh, guess it kinda slipped our minds." Kiba said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why are you leaving? We just started getting to know each other properly..." She said, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"It's not my choice, Hinata-chan. The council...they're making me go. But I'll be back, I promise." Naruto said, looking into Hinata's eyes. A few more tears fell from her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his jacket. She stayed there for a few seconds before letting go and kissing his cheek. She smiled seeing Naruto's light blush.

"You better come back. If you don't, I'll just have to hunt you down, won't I?" The pale-eyed kunoichi said, making a shiver run down Naruto's spine. He turned back to the bus, seeing the bus-driver beginning to get impatient. He hurried onto the bus, loading his luggage into the side compartment. The mechanical door closed, separating Naruto and his friends. He sat in a seat by the window, waving to his friends. He saw Hinata cry into her cousin's shoulder as he left. In fact, quite a few of his friends were crying.

"You come from a small town, kid?" The driver asked, tilting his head to ask his passenger.

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

**A while later...**

"Here we are, kid. Youkai Academy. Be careful, it's a _terrifying _school." The bus driver told the blonde ninja as he exited the bus. The doors closed and the bus left before Naruto could ask what he meant. He shrugged and grabbed his suitcase before walking between the gray, dead trees that lined the path along with several skulls and gravestones.

'What is this, some kind of goth school?' He thought, looking around his macabre surroundings. His ears twitched and he jumped back, narrowly avoiding a swarm of bats flying out of a hollow tree. His ears twitched again as he heard a strange metallic whirring noise, getting louder and louder as it neared him. A crash was heard, and Naruto turned just in time to see a particularly beautiful girl with pink hair riding a bike before said bike crashed into his stomach. Both people and metallic vehicle were sent flying across the path, the bike's wheels becoming mangled and bent as Naruto and the girl flew in the opposite direction. Once the shinobi cleared his head, he found his hand had landed on something remarkably soft. He squeezed the soft object and heard a soft gasp from somewhere above him. He looked up to find his hand had landed on the girl's thigh, dangerously close to her thigh. He quickly removed his hand and looked up at the girl.

She had bright pink hair, even brighter than Sakura's, with one strange cowlick in the middle of her head, while bright green eyes shone from under her fringe. She wore a green jacket, a brown skirt and a plain white shirt that was open slightly, revealing a small amount of cleavage along with a sliver rosary adorned with a single red bead.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, before offering a hand to the girl and helping her up. She stood up precariously which didn't last, as she fell against Naruto with a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"Sorry," She said as she looked up at him, "I get kinda dizzy because of my anaemia."

"It's ok. Are you sure you're all right?" Naruto asked, looking at the girl with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, I'm just...Oh, you're bleeding!" She exclaimed, looking at the gash on his hand. Naruto looked at his hand in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." He replied, but his mind was moving much faster. 'Why am I bleeding? Surely the youki I got from Kyuubi should've healed it straight away.' He was broken from his thoughts as he felt something sniffing his hand. He looked down to find the girl's face in his palm, sniffing the blood staining his skin. Suddenly, she moved her head from his hand and up to his neck in one fluid motion. She opened her mouth, baring long fangs.

"I'm sorry, you just smell so good...it's all because, I'm a vampire." She said, sinking her fangs into his neck. Naruto winced slightly as the sharp teeth pierced his skin, but the pain quickly disappeared. She began drinking the precious crimson liquid like there was an infinite source, which, effectively, there was. Eventually she pulled her fangs from his neck and licked lips, looking up to her victim. He was staring at her blankly, as if nothing had happened.

"Finished?" He asked.

"You're not surprised, or scared, or in pain or even angry at me?" She asked, confused.

"Not really. I guess I'm used to people biting other people." 'Especially after the Orochimaru situation.'

"Riiiiiiight...So, what's your name?" She asked, her hands held behind her back as she leant forward in a way Naruto couldn't help but find cute.

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking another's?" He replied, remembering Sasuke's response to Neji in the Chuunin Exams.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Akashiya Moka, a freshman here at Youkai Academy."

"Uzumaki Naruto, also a freshman."

"Oh, how great! Maybe we'll be in the same class!"

"Yeah, maybe. Uh, is there some kind of uniform for this school?" He asked, noticing how their clothes were completely different.

"Huh? Weren't you sent a uniform?"

"Uh, no. I didn't know I was coming here until yesterday."

"In that case, there should be a uniform in your dorm."

"I didn't get a key."

"Just look in your pocket," She said enigmatically. He shrugged his shoulders and put a hand in his pocket, not entirely sure what this would accomplish. Eventually, his fingers closed around something that wasn't there before. He pulled it out, revealing it to be a small silver key.

"That's kinda creepy," He said, confused.

* * *

**In the boys' dorm...**

Naruto stood before a plain green door with a small sign placed on it, reading his name. He pushed the key he retrieved from his pocket into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open. He looked around the room before and found it eerily familiar to his apartment in Konoha. It even had the same leaf-symbol poster above the bed. He placed his suitcase and bag on the floor before unsealing his ramen cups and began placing them in cupboards. Then he found a chest of drawers in the corner, which he placed Shino's bug tank on top of. He then placed Ino's flower on his bedside cabinet along with the Icha Icha books, placed the technique scrolls and books on the desk by the window and put the box with Kiba's gloves inside next to them.

Once everything had been put away he collapsed onto his bed, sprawling himself out onto the orange bedcovers as he looked around the room. His eyes rested upon a clock hung on the wall, and immediately he felt something in his pocket. He reached into it again and pulled out a folded piece of paper he knew hadn't been there before. Naruto opened it, revealing it to be a schedule of some kind. He noticed that if he didn't get going now, he'd be seriously late for homeroom. He literally jumped from the bed into the air and ran to the wardrobe, where he knew his uniform would be waiting.

He pulled a plain white shirt and a pair of brown trousers on over a set of ANBU armour, just in case. He then slipped the green jacket on top and tied his tie loosely around his neck. He grabbed his bag, having already packed it and ran out of the door. Naruto started to run down the corridor, but remembered something. The shinobi walked back to his door, locked it, put a henge over his ears and tails and vanished.

* * *

**In the classroom...**

"Welcome, first years, to Youkai Academy! This is a school for..." Nekonome Shizuka started to tell her class, but was cut off by the door slamming open and a blonde boy running into the classroom.

"Sorry, Nekonome-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran to an empty seat by the window. He sat down and pulled his bag, rummaging through it as he unloaded his things.

"You're Uzumaki-kun, correct? It's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She said, before beginning again. "Welcome first years, to Youkai Academy! This is a school for m..."

"Sumimasen, Sensei!" Another voice shouted as the door was slammed open yet again. Naruto looked up from his bag to find the rosette from earlier, Moka, standing in the doorway. He also noticed that the entire male population of the class was staring at her with hearts in their eyes, many of them drooling and giggling lecherously. He grinned at his pink-haired friend, who smiled back. However, where he stopped there, she didn't. She decided to tackle him from across the room, jumping onto him shouting "Naruto! We're in the same class! I'm so glad!"

Many of the lusty stares turned to hateful and jealous glares as they saw the beautiful girl jumping into the shinobi's arms. She stayed there with her arms around his neck for a few seconds before Nekonome decided that was enough. She cleared her throat noisily, causing Moka to jump, unlatch herself from Naruto's neck and jump into the seat behind him all in one fluid motion.

"If everyone's done, may I finish now?" The cat-like teacher asked, getting nods from around the room. "Good. Now then, where was I...Ah yes. Welcome to Youkai Academy! As you all know, this school is a school for monsters!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked nervously around the room, looking at each of the students in turn. He noticed that not all were as normal as others. After surveying the entire class, he decided on a single thought. 'I'm so screwed.'

**So, what do you think? The first chapter of Blood Breathers, finished and waiting for continuation. Said continuation will most likely come tomorrow or something, simply because I'm stuck at home by myself tomorrow. Anyway, if you want to see what Naruto's gloves look like, just think of the Sith Stalker Armour from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. The hands of said armour have huge claws on them which look pretty badass. Basically, his gloves are Sith Stalker hands made into black gloves. By the way, this fic will be based on the ****anime****. It will have some elements from the manga, but only a few. Also, it will have several completely original adventures. I already have one cooking in my mind that will cause EVERYONE to use their full power. This means Demonic Naruto, folks. Please, remember to review! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kyuubi & A Vampire

Here is the second chapter of Blood Breathers! But first, I'd just like to go over something. As far as I can see, no Naruto girls will be in the harem. There might be one in the future, but either way no Konoha girls will be in the harem, PERIOD. This means Sakura, Hinata, Ino...The list goes on. They're too overused. This means all of the girls will be R+V or evil Naruto girls. Like Tayuya. Not saying Tayuya's in it, just using her as an example. With that said, enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: Forgot to say this in chapter 1. I don't own Naruto, Rosario+Vampire or anything else I may use in this story.

**Chapter 2, Kyuubi + A Vampire**

"This school was set up to teach young youkai of harmony when it comes to living with humans." Nekonome said as Naruto sweat bullets in his seat.

"But why can't we just eat the humans?" A boy with brown hair slicked back said, from the seat beside Naruto.

"Because that's not nice, Komiya-kun. And if I hear you say that again, you'll be in detention for a week." The feline teacher said with a sickly sweet smile. The boy looked away, noticing Naruto's nervousness.

"Y'know, I think I smelt a human scent from somewhere over here..." He said with a smirk. Naruto turned away from him, staring out the window at some random bird. "So Sensei, what if a human were to make his way onto our campus?"

"Well, he'd be killed upon discovery." Nekonome said casually, making Naruto worry even more.

'Dammit, why am I worrying? I'm technically not human anymore...even if I can't use ALL of Kyuubi's power.' He thought, shaking off his worries. Little did he know one person had caught on to his secret.

'Why did he get all worried when Saizou asked about humans...unless...no, he couldn't be...but...oh no! This is bad! Very, very bad!' Moka thought as she stared at the back of Naruto's head, suddenly incredibly worried for Naruto's safety. After class, Moka followed Naruto as he walked, strangley, in the opposite direction of their next class. It seemed, even, as if he was heading for the bus stop. "Naruto! Where are you going?" She shouted, making the blonde jinchuuriki turn.

"To the bus."

"But why? Don't tell me you're leaving!"

"Moka, you don't understan..."

"I understand more than you know, Naruto. I realise that you're keeping secrets. I know you feel like you're surrounded by people would rather eat you than be friends with you."

"So, you figured it out, huh? How I'm a...well, I guess you're half right."

"What do you mean, you're a human, right?"

"Heh, I used to be. Then I met a certain fuzzball, and things went downhill from there."

"Fuzzball...?"

"Ever heard of the Kyuubi no Youko?" Naruto said, making Moka's eyes widen. "Yeah, that's the one. It kinda got sealed inside me when I was born, and I've had to live with that burden for my whole life. I've been hated, beaten, almost killed, ignored...hell, so many bad things I can't even count anymore. Then, a few months ago, I used too much of fuzzball's power. I somehow absorbed the beast itself, and became it, in a way. I gained all of its power."

"So why were you leaving if you aren't technically human?"

"I wasn't actually leaving. I was just gonna get a letter sent back to Konoha." Naruto said, making Moka sweat-drop. He chuckled and was about to say something, but was cut off by someone else speaking.

"So, you're Akashiya Moka, huh? Why do you hang around trash like this, huh? When you could be with a real man, like me..." Saizou said as he walked towards them.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Naruto asked, before being backhanded into a wall.

"Don't you dare speak to me, trash. So, how about it, Moka? Wanna take a ride with me?"

"Just leave us alone, Saizou!"

"Keh, wrong answer." Saizou said, before his muscles started bulging from under his school uniform. His skin began to turn green as he grew to an incredible size. Metal bracers materialised on his forearms, as a piece of ragged hide did around his waist. What Saizou had transformed into was truly a monstrous sight. "This is my true form, an orc! First, I'm gonna kill the blondie, then I'll make you my woman whether you like it or not!" He shouted, swinging his fist at the jinchuuriki, who flipped backwards. Naruto grabbed onto the top of a gravestone and crouched on it, similar to some kind of canine. He stared at the ground, his hair covering his eyes from view.

"Do you think you're the only monster here? I'll show you...**A TRUE DEMON!"** Naruto yelled, his voice becoming demonic as he looked up. His eyes were crimson with a black slit down the middle, his whiskers had become darker and more defined, while his henge dropped, revealing his fox ears and tail, the latter swaying in the air. Naruto unsealed his gloves from a space on his belt and slipped them on, the blades immediately igniting with crimson flames. **"I am Kyuubi no Youko...and you...ARE MY PREY!"** Naruto disappeared from the gravestone, leaving deep cracks in the carved rock. He reappeared in front of Saizou, swinging his claws at the green-skinned youkai. The claws shredded the skin of his chest, leaving a deep gash with burn marks around the edges. Saizou roared in pain as he stumbled backwards from the force of the blow. The orc swung his fist again, which Naruto dodged, jumping off to the side. But it didn't work, as Saizou's fist caught his leg, sending him spinning intro a tree. Dust flew into the air from the impact, but that was quickly swept away by a breeze passing through the area. Naruto stood up, red chakra swirling around his form as he let out a low growl. Suddenly, the jinchuuriki's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"_**Did you think you could get rid of me that easy? I'll be with you forever, Naruto-kun. There's no changing that..."**_

Moka ran over to the fallen Naruto and grabbed hold of his shoulders, while Naruto reached out to her. His claws wrapped themselves around Moka's rosary and swiftly pulled it off, Moka's eyes widening as an incredible amount of youki surrounded them.

'Nobody should be able to remove it...not even me!' She thought as the sky turned red, a swarm of bats flying down from the blood-red moon. The bats surrounded her, literally covering her in them. The pain in Naruto's head passed, and he looked over at the Moka-shaped swarm of bats before looking back at the terrified Saizou.

"Hey, greenskin! What's going on?"

"This can't be...a v-vampire..." He stuttered out as he stared, paralyzed with fear, at the young vampire. Naruto looked back at Moka to see the swarm of bats disappearing, flying from her body to reveal Moka...with a few changes. Her bright pink hair was now silver, her green eyes now blood red and slitted, similar to Naruto's own.

"M-Moka?"

"Stay back, Uzumaki. This is my fight now." She said, before running at Saizou. He broke himself from his fearful stupor and quickly moved to crush Moka under his fist, but she stopped it with her own before continuing. She ran to his legs and kicked them out from under him, knocking him over. She then reared her leg back before swinging it upwards into Saizou's chin, shattering his jaw and sending him into the sky. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She shouted as the orc disappeared into the sky. Moka turned back to Naruto and took the rosary from his clawed grasp. She placed it back on the chain, the pressure of her youki disappearing altogether. Once back to her pink-haired self, the vampire fell, exhausted from using her youkai. Naruto caught her, as she lifted her head, putting her mouth to his neck.

"Kapu...chuu~!"

* * *

**The next day...**

"Good morning everyone! Please take your seats. Now, today, we'll be..." Nekonome said, before Naruto tuned her out, instead deciding to look out of the window at nothing in particular, before his eyes became dull and lifeless as he entered a meditative state.

He opened his eyes, finding himself in the familiar sewer tunnel of his mindscape. He ran along the flooded pipes, heading for one place in particular. He noticed the markings he had made on the wall as directions. The shinobi turned into a large room filled with broken pieces of stone, the remnants of some kind of stone cage at the other end, covered in shadow. He walked between the debris, looking around at the destruction present in his mind. He stopped just before the destroyed bars, staring into the shadows at the end of the room.

"Kyuubi! I know you're in there! Come out, or I'll just come find you!" He shouted into the darkness, not afraid of what lurked within. A laugh sounded throughout his mindscape, sending shivers through his body. It wasn't that it sounded demonic or bestial in any way, it was simply dark.

A girl of around Naruto's age walked out of the shadows, her long crimson hair reaching to the back of her knees. She wore a long black dress that hugged her figure spectacularly, with a black lace choker around her neck, a golden rosary hanging from it. Several red flowers were placed in her hair above where her ears would be. On top of her head were two red fox ears, and a red fox tail swayed from under her dress, similar to Naruto's, both matching her crimson eyes. She walked up to Naruto, swaying her hips as she did, while Naruto simply stood there, his face emotionless.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Naruto-kun! I thought I'd never see your handsome face again!" She said as she walked around him, stroking a finger along his neck. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Not particularly, for most of my life you've either been trying to kill me or take over my body. I'm sorry if it's hard to miss someone who does that."

"Oh, you're still holding onto that old grudge? I say we let bygones be bygones and get to know each other a little better, huh, Naruto-kuuuun?" She asked, stretching out the suffix in a seductive manner.

"Don't play games with me, Kyuubi. You should be dead after I took your power. How are you still alive?"

"Oh, alright. I guess we'll just have to play another time. I'm still alive because Shinigami-sama owed me a favour."

"Why? What did you do for him?"

"I kept you alive. Your father asked a favour of Shinigami-sama, he asked him to look after you. Now, while the Death God couldn't do this himself, obviously, he chose the next person. The person who would be with you till the day you die."

"So, as payment for keeping me alive, you were kept from dying?"

"Exactly! But now, as a result of you taking all of my chakra, I'm no better than a regular ningen."

"So you're human now?"

"Not exactly, but I might as well be. But oh well, at least I get to spend an eternity with you!" As she jumped at the blonde shinobi, throwing her arms around his neck as she pushed his face into her chest. Naruto grabbed hold of her sides and lifted the smaller demon off of him and placed her back on the ground.

"You may be a demon still, but right now, I'm stronger. And bigger." Naruto said, making the kitsune pout cutely. He looked away as Kyuubi grinned in victory. "So, what am I supposed to call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't exactly call you Kyuubi. I'm the Kyuubi, you don't even have one tail yet." He told her. The demon put a finger to her forehead in thought.

"Hmmm...well, I guess you'll have to call me something. Call me...Ririn."

"Is that your name then?"

"Nope, it's the name of a stuffed duck that talks in an anime I watched!"

"Oooookay..."

"Oh, by the way, could you perhaps try to release me?"

"Now why would I do that? How do I know you won't try to destroy everything when I do?"

"Two simple reasons. One, you're much stronger than me. You could 'keep me in line'," She said with a wink, "And two, if I were to destroy everything, I wouldn't be able to spend any time alone with you, now would I?"

"I suppose...I guess I'll get right on that. When I don't have school work, that is."

"Ah yes, school. The bane of any teenager. Well, any human teenager. Demon school was actually quite enjoyable."

"Oh yeah? What was so good about it?"

"We got to eat humans. And our classmates, in fact. Or was that just me..."

"I am now glad Youkai Academy exists."

"_Naruto...Naruto! Wake up, sleepyhead!" _A distant voice shouted from somewhere. Naruto looked around, before looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Moka? Guess it's time for me to wake up..."

* * *

"Naruto? What's wrong with you? Wake up!" Moka hissed to him, trying not to be heard by their teacher.

"Wha...Oh, sorry, Moka-san. Guess I was a little distracted." He said, smiling nervously at his rosette friend. Little did he know, that one blue-haired girl sitting two seats away from him was glaring at the pair, evil thoughts in her head as she laid it down on her arms.

'Akashiya Moka...I will not lose to you! Youkai Academy will be mine!'

**Chapter 2: Finished! I realise many people like to put Kyuubi in red or orange clothing, but to be honest it's getting kinda boring. So, she's been changed. You can find a pic of Kyuubi in my profile. Also, she will be part of the harem along with the usuals. As for one reviewer who said that the story needs more humour; it might have some later on, but to be honest, humour isn't really how I write usually. In my other story, the only humour is usually quotes from something else. But if it works, I will try to add humour. Until next time, Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Succubus & A Vampire

Greetings, faithful viewers! Here's chapter 3, in which Tsukune and Moka find the meaning of life. Just kiddin', all they find is a succubus hell-bent on taking over the male population of Youkai Academy. Firstly, though, to Envariel: If you knew Naruto, you would know that Naruto isn't the typical ninja, all stealthy and cunning. While he is cunning (he is a fox after all), he prefers a fair fight, mano y mano, or in this case, monstruo y demonio. Now, enjoy the show!

**Chapter 3, Succubus + A Vampire**

"Moka, you know I'm not your breakfast, right?" Naruto asked as the vampiric rosette sank her fangs into his jugular once again. She pulled her mouth away when she had taken her fill, and licked her lips.

"Sorry Naruto, but you just taste so good!" She half-shouted, making several people bluush from the unintended innuendo. Naruto simply shook his head and raised a hand to his neck, checking for a wound. Surprisingly, there wasn't one. Then he remembered that vampire saliva supposedly had incredible healing capabilities, coupled with his own. He made a mental note to thank Shikamaru profusely when he next saw him: the scroll he had given him was information on monsters. Suddenly, he heard someone breathing heavily and whispering a call for help.

"Hey, Moka? Why don't you head on up to class, I'll meet you there. I gotta check something first." He told her, to which Moka nodded before skipping happily into the building. Once she was out of sight, Naruto walked around the side of the building to a stream he had used a couple of times for suiton chakra training. On the other side was a girl with sky-blue hair and violet eyes, wearing the school's alternate uniform. She was on her hands and knees on the ground, panting heavily. Naruto walked quickly to the small bridge that crossed the stream and over to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, getting ever closer to the girl.

She looked up, a hand placed on the side of her head as if she had a headache. "All of a sudden...I got a little dizzy..." It was at this moment that Naruto noticed just how beautiful she was, along with her...bountiful assets. "I'm sorry, but could you please give me a hand?"

"Yeah, sure..." Naruto said, placing his hands on her upper arms and gently lifting her to her feet. However, instead of standing upright, she decided to lean against Naruto, her head on his chest. He asked once again if she was alright, but the only answer he received was the girl rubbing her chest up and down against him. Naruto, of course, being a healthy male teenager and being trained by Kakashi AND Jiraiya, did not dislike this experience. He just didn't let it show, not wanting to seem perverted. Not yet, anyway.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked, exchanging the movements for simply pressing herself against the blonde shinobi.

"No, nothing! Anyways, we better get you to the infirmary, ne?" Naruto said, helping the girl to walk despite her head still rested on his chest.

"Thanks for your help." The girl said with a smirk appearing on her face, hidden from Naruto. Meanwhile, inside the main building...

'I wonder where Naruto is...He didn't show up at all for homeroom, and he's already late for our first class...I'm gonna go find him.' Moka thought before running off to find her friend.

* * *

**In front of the school...**

Naruto and the blue-haired girl had reached the courtyard in front of the school, having to move slowly to compensate for the girl's seemingly nonexistent ailment. "Sorry to bother you, Naruto-kun." The girl said as she walked _very _close to the demonic ninja.

"Oh, it's nothi...wait, how did you know my name?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl's slip-up.

The girl thought for a moment, before answering with a remotely plausible excuse. "Geez, aren't we in the same class?"

"Really? I guess I never noticed."

"Yeah, see?" The girl said before looking off to the side absently. Naruto looked to where she was, seeing absolutely nothing. He could have sworn, though, that he had seen a ghostly apparition in the form of their homeroom. The girl looked back to his confused face and laughed.

'She's pretty cute...but she's a monster too, right? I wonder what type she is...' Naruto thought, before he held out his arms as the girl collapsed against him once again. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Sumimasen. I've been weak ever since I was born. Sometimes my breasts will..." She replied, making Naruto's eyes widen and a blush to rise on his face. "Squeeze just like this, like it's about to burst!" She cried as she rubbed herself against him again. "It's bouncing...It's squeezing...See, so much..." She panted out, before stopping. "Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked, surprisingly calm.

"Look at my eyes." She said as she looked up at him. "I'm Kurono Kurumu, please be my friend." Naruto suddenly lost all control of his body as he was mesmerised by her violet spheres.

'Wait a minute...Charm? Damn, succubus!' Naruto thought as he remembered the entry on them in the scroll. Their Charm ability could be used to control those of the male persuasion through direct eye contact. He felt himself wrap his arms around Kurumu and begin hugging her tightly while she continued to rub herself against him. He stopped, however, as he sensed another, more familiar presence.

"Naruto...Who's she?" Moka asked as she saw Naruto with his arms around Kurumu.

"My, aren't we in the same class? Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked as she stroked Naruto's chest, surprised at the muscle she found there.

"Yeah...same class..." Naruto said before grabbing hold of Kurumu once again, holding her close. Moka's eyes widened in shock as Kurumu grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and began to drag him away.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun! Class is about to start!" She said as she looked up at him again, the mesmerising feeling washing over him once more.

"Wait, Naruto!" Moka cried as she walked after them.

"No, I 'm not gonna wait for you. 'Cause Moka'll treat me as her breakfast again." Naruto said, Moka's eyes widening in shock again as she registered what Naruto had said. Naruto's mind grinded to a halt as his inner self screamed at him to grow a pair and overthrow this succubus mind trick.

"That's so mean, treating you as food! Let's get going before you get eaten!" Kurumu said as they left for class, leaving Moka standing there on the verge of tears.

* * *

**In class...**

While Kurumu and Moka glared at each other from behind him, Naruto slipped into his meditative state again in order to escape to the confines of his mind. Once in there, he found that he had appeared in a completely different room, one he had never visited before. He looked into the depths of the room to see many large dark shapes in the shadows, with a few faces flitting in between. None of these were happy, though, nor were they unfamiliar. They were all the faces of his friends and teammates, their mouths open in silent screams as they moved around in the darkness.

"What is this...Ririn? Is this your doing?" He shouted out, his voice echoing through the tunnels of his mindscape. He began to walk into the darkness at the end of the room, but stopped as something materialised before him. It seemed to be a large eye, made out of the shadows it was enshrouded in. It opened, revealing no pupil or iris, simply a blank white eye.

"_**The fox has had no hand in this, child. This is all you."**_ A deep voice sounded throughout the room, seemingly coming from the eye, which blinked a few times as a normal eye would. Naruto tried to walk around it, but found it following him as he moved.

"Who are you, and what is this?"

"_**I am you, boy. The fears you harbour, the hate you isolate, the darkness you contain."**_

"What are you talking about? What is there to fear?"

"_**True, you fear no foreign threat. You are far too strong to be afraid of any creature, human or demon. Therefore, logically, the only thing you can fear...is yourself."**_

"Tell me when you start making sense."

"_**You fear that the immense power you hold could put your precious people in danger, even hurt them directly. You fear that you could lose control, and kill those around you. Tsunade... Kakashi... Hinata... Kiba... Shikamaru... Even little Sasuke..." **_The eye said, the person's face appearing with a silent scream as it said their name.

"Okay...why are you here? Why now?"

"_**Now that you have the full power of the Kyuubi, your fears have amplified to the point that they have become sentient...they have become me. That is why you agreed to go to this place, because you felt you would be protecting your nakama from harm. But now there are new people in your heart that you fear to get close to. People you would hurt if you get too close."**_

"What a crock...Look, what's your point?"

"_**My point? My point is that to stop this cycle of fear, you must cut off all ties to humanity."**_

"You're kidding me! There's no way I'm gonna give up on humanity!"

"_**Then you must live in fear, child. Just know, that in time, you will have to give in to your fear unless you destroy its source. Remember my name, boy. Kyoufu, the embodiment of fear, lives within you for now. But soon, unless you destroy your fear, I will break free of this prison and your soul will finally be mine..." **_The eye told him, before fading into the shadows that created it. Naruto simply turned away and walked back into the tunnel, but didn't get more than four steps before collapsing.

"Is what that thing said true? I have to give up on mankind in order to get rid of my fears, or I become fear itself?" Naruto said as he knelt down in the murky waters of his mindscape. "No...I'll find another way...I'll control this power, and use it against him. When the time comes, I will not let this power hurt anyone but him."

* * *

**Back in the classroom...**

"Uzumaki-kun...Uzumaki-kun!" Nekonome shouted to the semi-comatose shinobi. When he finally awoke, he shook his head to clear his mind before looking up to the teacher.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked you a question. Which cat-loving author wrote 'I am a Cat: The Fake Version'?" She asked, making Naruto put a hand to his forehead in thought.

"That'd be Uchida Hyakken, real name Uchida Eizo." Naruto answered, surprising the teacher.

"Hmmm...okay, I guess I'll let you off for sleeping. But don't do it again. you hear?"

"Hai, hai." 'I need to get Kyoufu off my mind for now, and focus on the issue at hand: Kurumu and Moka. I need to find a way past Kurumu's Charm, or I'm screwed,' Naruto thought, beginning to space out again. He shook his head again and made a hand sign under his desk, focusing a small amount of chakra into a simple genjutsu to fool his class, mainly Nekonome and Kurumu. The genjutsu made it look as if Naruto was paying rapt attention to the teacher, while really he had whipped out Shikamaru's scroll and unravelled it over his desk, looking for the entry on succubae.

'Let's see now...the Charm ability can only be used successfully on males, and only if the succubus has direct eye contact with the target. Additionally, this ability is not permanent, and must be reapplied every few hours for those with average minds, though for those with particularly strong minds are able to weaken the ability and must have it reapplied more frequently depending on the mind. There are some cases in which the ability has been removed or staved off completely, though this is only capable for those with incredibly strong minds or split personality disorders. The latter has been shown to defeat the Charm, as the second personality is able to overthrow the succubus' control.

'I see, that means it is, in a way, similar to Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu. And there is only one person I've known to defeat that: Sakura. Sakura's other self was able to kick Ino out of her mind in the Chuunin Exams, but how does that help me? I don't have another self. Unless you count Kyoufu, and there's no way I'm letting him out.'

"**Obviously you've forgotten about me, Naruto-kun. I can be your second mind." **Ririn said from inside his mind.

'You can do that?'

"**Of course, I'm the great Kyuu...I mean, the great ex-Kyuubi!" **She corrected herself, forgetting that that title was not hers anymore. **"Since I have some iota of youki left, I can still merge it with yours to some degree. Simply flare your youki when she takes over, and I'll merge with you temporarily and destroy her control."**

'Okay...In that case, thanks.'

"**Maybe later you can reward me with a different kind of merging?" **Kyuubi asked, sending Naruto some images through their mental link that were slightly...inappropriate. Naruto quickly shut down the link and fought down his blush before releasing the genjutsu, forgetting the scroll still on his desk. Everyone looked round at him as they noticed the scroll, to them, suddenly appearing on the wooden desk. Before any of them could read what it said, Naruto quickly snatched up the scroll and rolled it back up, placing it in a seal on his belt. He grinned nervously at his class as they looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Uh...magic trick?"

* * *

**After class...**

"So, you're a vampire, huh? That's one of the rumours." A voice said from above Moka as she stood in the corridor, sipping from a can of tomato juice. She looked up to find Kurumu sitting on the banister above her. The blue-haired succubus jumped down from the banister to stand in front of her, several male students beginning to gather around the two. "I came here to challenge you!"

"A challenge?" Moka asked as the succubus got ever closer, until Kurumu was standing behind her, looking out of the window.

"You're in the way of my plan."

"What plan?"

"My plan to turn all of the boys here into my obedient love slaves!" Kurumu shouted as she began to dance around, much to the delight of the audience. "This is the succubus Kurono Kurumu's master plan!"

"Isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?"

"But you, Akashiya Moka, are making all the boys fall in love with you instead!" Kurumu yelled angrily, completely ignoring what Moka had said. "My charm shouldn't have lost to you!" Lightning began to appear between the two, signifying the coming battle, or at least if Kurumu had her way. "So I've decided to steal Uzumaki Naruto from you, and defeat you completely!"

"But this has nothing to do with Naruto! Why drag him into this?" Moka practically yelled at the succubus. She froze, however, when another voice sounded through the corridor.

"Ah, Moka! I was lookin' for ya! About earlier..." Naruto said as he walked towards her, Kurumu running straight past Moka and straight into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried as she buried her head in his chest. Naruto grabbed hold of her wrists and lifted her off of him.

"Sorry, but I came to speak to Moka."

"Oh yeah? _Charm..."_ She said as the familiar wave of youki spread out from her eyes and began to take over Naruto. He sensed himself losing control and closed his eyes, picturing a flame in darkness. He then began to fan that flame which grew and intensified. As this went on in his mind, a thin aura of red youki formed around his body, the mental exercise he was performing his own method for summoning demonic energy.

"**Yessir, I'll get right on it!" **Ririn said from inside him, connecting her youki with his. She found the link between Kurumu and Naruto somewhere near his chakra centre, and began to whittle away at it with her corrosive energy.

"Y'know, you smell really good, Naruto-kun..." Kurumu said as she pushed herself against him. "Almost like a human. His blood must be tasty, that must be why you were having him for breakfast."

"No, that's not...I'm not using him or anything, I just..." Moka said, trying to defend herself. She was cut off, however, when Naruto decided to speak, still under Kurumu's control.

"I see...so that's why she wanted to be my friend...Just like this morning..." 'C'mon, Ririn! Hurry up! I don't think I can take all of this anymore!'

"No, you're wrong!" Moka cried, close to tears. She turned and ran down the corridor, the tears she had been holding back streaming down her face.

* * *

**In the infirmary...**

Naruto sat, for some reason, in a chair beside one of the beds in the infirmary. Kurumu knelt on the bed next to him, doing a small victory dance.

"Yeah, I made her cry!" Kurumu said in a sing-song voice. "Moka-san's tearful face is just too priceless!"

'I need to immunise myself to her abilities somehow, or I'm gonna go insane. I can't go on saying such things to Moka...' Naruto thought before standing up from his chair.

"Naruto-kun? Where are you going?"

"I have to apologise to Moka."

"Wait!" Kurumu yelled as she jumped up at Naruto. She grabbed hold of his head and held it to her chest, suffocating him with her assets. "You must be feeling depressed, Naruto-kun. But it's okay, 'cause I'll comfort you," She said, as Naruto slipped from consciousness.

Moka, on the other hand, was far from unconscious. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat on a step outside the school. "Do I really just want his blood?" She said out loud, being that there was no-one around. "I don't even know what's what anymore."

"**Is this the time to be depressed?"** A deeper, slightly muffled voice said from somewhere near her chest. Moka looked down to see the gem on her rosary glowing, with a slitted eye in the centre. **"Naruto is only enchanted by that succubus' lure. It's called Charm, and he's merely being controlled by it."**

"What the...my rosary...?"

"**Those who receive the succubus' kiss are subservient, and their energy will be stolen from them until they die."**

"No way!"

"**Hurry." **The rosary said before it stopped glowing, saying no more.

"Hurry? Where to?" Moka asked no-one in particular. She looked around and stood up, breaking into a run as she headed for the main building. "Naruto!"

Back in the infirmary, Naruto had found himself on his back on one of the beds while Kurumu knelt over him, her arms and legs on either side of him, restricting his movement. "Kurumu?" He said as her face neared his, a large blush present on his face, but he was sure that was fake.

"Don't move." She said, her face getting ever closer to Naruto's.

"But..."

"I'm... also very nervous." Kurumu told him, making Naruto very worried about what she was going to do. "You'll be the first I've tried this ability on." Kurumu activated her Charm, making Naruto relax into the bed. She placed a hand on his cheek as she whispered to him. "That's why...Don't run. Alright?" She leant into him even further, their lips almost touching. Suddenly, Ririn managed to destroy the mental connection and Naruto regained control. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a hug, her face moving straight past him. "Not like that...Not so tightly!" She cried as she struggled against his grip. Eventually she stopped squirming and hugged him back. "Be gentle, alright?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, making Kurumu's eyes widen. "I just can't do it."

'What the...One more Charm!'

"I said some really bad things to Moka just now, and..."

"Is that woman so great?" Kurumu said as she struggled against him. "I even did something like this! I did such embarrassing things just to get you!" She shouted, pushing him off of her and onto his back as she rose to her full and unimpressive height, a pair of leathery wings and a forked tail breaking out of her uniform. "Enough! I'm angry now!"

"The hell? The scroll didn't say anything about this!"

"I'll destroy everything related to that woman!"

"Stop!" Moka shouted as she ran into the room. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Naruto!" She yelled as she crashed into Kurumu's side, sending her flying out of the window. "Go now, Naruto!"

"What? No! I'm not gonna leave you to fight her! I'm not just a human anymore, I can help you!"

"No, Naruto! Her gaze can enslave the minds of men! She could use that against you if you were to fight her!" Moka told him before Kurumu's forked tail flew through the smashed window, wrapping itself around Naruto's neck. She pulled him through the window frame, Moka grabbing onto his legs and flying into the sky with him.

"Dammit, you're too heavy!" Kurumu shouted back as her tail's grip slipped from around Naruto's neck, dropping him to the ground. He landed in one of the trees, with Moka on top of him. Moka jumped down to the ground, as did Naruto. The blonde shinobi unsealed his gloves from his belt and slipped them on, channelling his chakra into the blades. The blades lengthened and sharpened, cutting through the air itself as he moved them around. He ran after Kurumu, his blades cutting through rocks, trees and graves as he ran. He eventually found Kurumu, floating above the ground with an evil smirk on her face as extremely long claws protruded from her fingertips.

"You're the only one that can resist my Charm...And Moka is the only one that can make boys love her instead of me. Both of you are in the way of my plan, so I have to destroy you now!"

"And what makes you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you hurt either of us?" Naruto said, his head down as he clenched his clawed fists. He looked up, and Kurumu suddenly felt fear course through her body. Naruto's eyes had no trace of human in them, yet they were not the red slits that appeared when he used his youki. They were blue as normal, but were like pieces of ice. Just looking into could freeze even the warmest of hearts. An almost arctic wind swept through the area, making Kurumu shiver as she floated.

"J-Just what are you, h-huh?" She said as her teeth began chattering.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, a former Kyuubi host. I am the shinobi that defeated Akatsuki, Pein, Gaara and Orochimaru...almost. I saved Konohagakure no less than three times, and became the strongest Gama-sennin there is. But to you, right now...**I am Death."** He said, terrifying Kurumu completely and making the wind become even colder and stronger. The icy gale made the succubus' wings numb, and she dropped like a stone. A sickening crack sounded as she landed, and she cried out in pain as she clutched a leg. She looked up to glare at Naruto, but her eyes widened as she couldn't. Naruto was no longer there.

"What the...H-How is this possible? How c-could I be b-beaten so easily?" She shouted as she looked around frantically. She froze, even more so than she had already, when a voice completely devoid of emotion spoke from directly in front of her, while she couldn't see it.

"Because when you threaten those I consider precious, I just...snap." The voice said, and another sickening crack was heard and pain ran through her other leg. "If you dare threaten Moka again, I'll break your spine, got it?" Kurumu nodded, and Naruto reappeared in a swirl of icy wind, and lifted Kurumu bridal style, carrying her back in the direction of the school.

"Why are you helping me now? I though you hated me?" She asked, not even bothering to struggle.

"Now what gave you that idea? I simply warned you what would happen if you threatened anyone I deemed precious. I think you could be a good friend if we got to know each other." Naruto said with a grin, the icy surroundings disappearing and replacing themselves with a gleaming sun sitting in the sun, shining brighter than normal and warming Kurumu all the way down to her very soul.

'Just who is this guy? First he's angry, and everything gets cold, then he's happy and it's all sunny...can he control the weather or something?'She thought as she looked up at the unassuming King of Makai.

**Complete! Man, I read Naruto chapters 492-502 last night online, and I had written the Kyoufu part before I even read it! Kishimoto-sempai stole my idea! Oh well, those chapters were pretty damn epic. Kushina, the fight against Kyuubi, what really happened on October 10****th****, and Yami Naruto. BTW, I'll probably be using Yami Naruto as basis for when Kyoufu appears for real. And Kushina was a jinchuuriki, right up until Madara showed up in Konoha on Naruto's birthday. I have proof! Well, anyway, we have a strange power surrounding Naruto, and a brand new enemy to go with the others I'm saving for later. **

**Oh, and to AbyssalDaemon, who just reviewed today, the council does have power over the military affairs if they feel it involves the safety of the citizens. If a ninja were to seem dangerous to those in the village the civilian council would be able to have some say over what happens. They felt that Naruto, with all of his new power, was a danger to the village and those in it, so they have power over what happens to him. Until next time, goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4: Witches & A Vampire

Here's chapter four, and the introduction of everyone's favourite little witch. Not really much to say about this one, except that one of my future villains should be arriving in the next few chapters. And let me just say, if anyone sees it coming, then tell me what I did to give it away.

**Chapter 4, Witches + A Vampire**

'Dammit...my test scores here are just as bad as the ones I had at the academy!' Naruto thought as he looked at the board that showed the students' test scores. A few metres away, several others were talking about how low their own scores were. 'What is wrong with them? Besides, compared to Moka, I'm completely useless.'

"Naruto!" A voice cried as the rosette ran towards him. "How did you do?"

"Well, I did...Ah, screw it. My score was completely hopeless."

"Well in that case, maybe next time we could...study together?" She asked, poking her fingers together in a very Hinata-like fashion.

"Uh, sure! I'd love to!" Naruto replied, completely oblivious to the group of guys glaring at the back of his head so hard nobody would've been surprised if it burst into flames. But not even they were aware of the other person watching Naruto and Moka's interaction from behind a pillar.

"Moka-san..." The small girl muttered as she hid behind the pillar. Not that the pillar did much to hide the witch hat on her head. So engrossed in watching the pink-haired vampire was she, that she completely missed the three male students walking up behind her.

"Well done, Yukari." One of the three, one who seemed to be the leader, said, making the little witch jump a foot in the air before turning around.

"You guys again..." Yukari said, glaring at the three before her.

"As predicted, you're top of the class once again. As expected from the little genius. I guess skipping all those grades wasn't for nothing. But be careful, things'll be bad if you get too cocky."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance your clothing looks like some kind of cosplay! No matter how you look at it, it's against the rules, little girl." Another of them sad, getting far too close for comfort.

"To be honest, as class representative, your entire existence is a headache!" The leader said, holding his head in a very over-dramatic manner. The three laughed, while Yukari simply gave a small smirk and moved her heart-topped wand behind her back. With an almost unnoticeable flash of light, three metal pans dropped down on top of their heads, knocking them to the ground.

"Serves you right!" Yukari said between giggles. The leader threw the pan off of him and ran at Yukari, claws sprouting from his fingertips.

"How dare you, you little brat!" He roared as he reared his arm back. Before he could strike, however, Moka appeared between them, holding her arms out to protect Yukari.

"Don't!" She cried, while the guy in front of her stopped.

"Akashiya..."

"You should know better than to attack girls!" Moka cried as Naruto ran over to find out what was going on.

"Hey, Moka. Those are the guys from the second class, right?" He asked, to which Moka nodded.

"We'll leave her alone for now. Come on." The leader said to his two cronies, and turned away. "Y'know, being in the same class as that pathetic half-breed is enough to make me puke." He said casually as he left, while Moka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn them, it's guys like that who think they can ostracize someone just because they're the slightest bit different that make me want to set fire to something!" Naruto growled, a spark flickering in his hand as if to prove his point. "They're just as bad as the people back home!" At that, Moka turned to him with a surprised look on her face, before her features softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto visibly relaxed, while Yukari looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Anyways, thanks for saving me, desu!" Yukari cried, moving the attention from Naruto to her in an instant. "I'm Sendo Yukari!"

"Oh, I heard about you! You're one of our classmates, despite there being a four year age difference." Moka said to her, making the girl's smile widen at the acknowledgement.

"That must mean you skipped ahead a couple of grades, huh?" Naruto said, it being more of a statement than a question.

"You must be a real genius, Yukari-chan!" Moka said, making the girl blush. "And I like your clothes too!"

"Oh no, Moka-san is much more beautiful! Other than that, actually...I...I...love Moka-san!" Yukari cried, jumping directly onto Moka while Naruto deadpanned.

"Okay, now I'm confused." He said in a flat tone, while Yukari had begun to grope Moka.

"I love you even more when you pass by my classroom, and now, because you saved me, I've finally made up my mind!"

"Made up your mind...?" Moka asked, looking down at the witch-girl that was currently straddling her.

"Will you please go out with me, Moka-san!"

"Um...about that...I guess it's alright if it's as friends..." Moka said, but then regretted it as the girl on top of her buried herself more into her chest.

"Yahoo! I'm so happy!"

"Lesbian witches...tell me, who saw that coming?" Naruto said as he held a hand to his nose to stop the inevitable nosebleed.

* * *

**In the corridor...**

Everyone along the corridors looked onto the particularly odd sight that greeted them as they left their classrooms with blushes adorning their shocked faces. Moka was simply walking down the hall, a blush on her face as well, with Yukari being dragged along behind by holding onto the pink-haired vampire's assets. Well, I guess it's not that weird when you consider how this is a school made by and for monsters, including all the odd things that happen on a daily basis. But it was not something you see every day, that was for sure.

"Wow, this feels so great! Moka-san's breasts are amazing!" Yukari said in her high-pitched voice as she was dragged along by the object of her affections. "They're even bigger than they look, too!

"Moka-san's breasts being punished like this...UNFORGIVEABLE!" One male student shouted as he watched Yukari's ministrations.

"Mine are as flat as a board, but this is like a dream!" Yukari said, squeezing Moka's breasts even more.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What the hell do you think you're doing, Yukari?" Naruto yelled as he appearing, running from around a corner.

"I see. You're finally here, Uzumaki Naruto. Grades are terrible, athletic abilities are good, but not outstanding. Interest, minimum at best and special traits...nothing except those weird whiskers of yours. You're as bad as the idiot males in a manga." Yukari said, not letting go of Moka.

"Now look here, brat! There's no way I'm gonna let you talk to me like..." Naruto started, but was cut off by Yukari.

"I'm not gonna let my precious Moka-san be defiled by the likes of you, Uzumaki. That's why...I challenge you!" She cried, before performing a dance involving her wand that only had place on some weird anime that made as little sense as possible. Before Naruto could ask what it was about, a cupboard opened and buckets, brooms and cleaning utensils of all kinds flew out, attacking Naruto.

"What the hell? Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto shouted as he was poked and prodded by brooms while buckets poured water on him that had seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Why, it's magic, dummy!" Yukari said, holding her wand to her chest as she smiled mischievously.

"Magic? What do you mean, magic?"

"I'm a witch! And from now on, those who come near Moka-san will be disposed of by my magic!" Moka and Naruto sweat-dropped slightly having already realised this. What they didn't realise, however, was the three guys from earlier lurking around the very same corner Naruto had appeared from.

"There's no denying that, we heard it with our own ears." One said to the other two, who nodded.

"It's against the school rules to reveal your true identity, one as smart as she should know that." Another said. The leader, who was leaning against the wall being over dramatic again, opened his eyes and looked to the side.

"You're getting in way over your head, brat."

* * *

**In the infirmary...**

Naruto was sitting on the bed of the infirmary once again, this time with Kurumu holding a cotton swab to a cut on his cheek. Apparently, being that the former Kyuubi no longer had the youki to heal his injuries, he had to do it himself. He literally had to push the youki to the injuries in order to heal them, something he just didn't have the concentration to do in battle. "Owww...who knew eleven-year-olds could hurt so much?"

"Where does it hurt, Naruto-kun?" Kurumu said, taking away the cotton swab for a moment.

"Currently, everywhere. And thanks to that little brat, I can't get anywhere near Moka without being beaten to within an inch of my life." Naruto told her. Little did he know, however, that because of this a chibi-Kurumu was dancing around in the real one's mind.

'Yahoo! Thanks to that little kid, Moka's out of the picture, and I can spend some alone time with Naruto-kun! Nice going, Sendo Yukari!' Kurumu thought as she stood up and walked around the bed, before getting back onto it on her hands and knees. "I've heard rumours about her..." She said as she crawled towards Naruto.

"Oh, really? Like wha-ha-ha, what are you doing?"

"They say she's a genius, but still just a selfish little kid who gets teased by her classmates. She probably acts like that because she thinks she's a genius." Kurumu said to the blonde boy sitting before her who was quickly finding himself closer and closer to the _inside_of the pillow. Outside of the window, watching the particularly entertaining interaction, was Yukari.

'With this guy...I have to beat him quickly and thoroughly. He's my love rival, and it's my duty to Moka-san! And so, I will use this voodoo doll to defeat him.' The girl pulled out a piece of hair she had recovered from her last encounter with Naruto and pushed it inside the doll, before bending its arm and making it punch itself. Inside, Naruto did the same, slugging himself across the cheek before falling back onto the pillow.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu cried, before getting closer to him to check if he was alright. Meanwhile, Yukari was making the doll hit itself even more, while Naruto replicated all of its movements.

'You won't be playing with Moka-san anytime soon, but you can play with the big-breasted girl instead!' Yukari thought, a mischievous smirk on her face before waving the doll's arms around. This was probably not the best time for Moka to walk in. Nevertheless, she did. When she entered the room she was treated to the sight of Naruto straddling Kurumu this time, his hands on her chest. Kurumu was blushing and giggling, obviously enjoying his ministrations. Seeing this, Moka's mind simply...shut down. No emotion appeared on her face for a few moments, she made no sound and no movement.

"Uh, Moka! This isn't what it looks like..." Naruto said, breaking Moka out of her stupor.

"W-What the hell are you two doing? Kurumu must have used 'charm', right?"

"Of course not! It wouldn't do any good anyway, it doesn't work on him!" Kurumu yelled at her pink-haired rival.

"Then why?" Moka asked, but then something even worse happened. Yukari, still unnoticed, moved the doll's arms again as Naruto tried to get up. He tripped and caught Kurumu's underwear in the process. He took them with him as he fell, and a breeze passed through the room, despite the windows and doors being shut. Unfortunately, Naruto chose that moment to look up. Blood began to pour from his nose as Kurumu jumped away from him, holding her skirt down.

"Sheesh, Naruto-kun! You could've asked!"

"Naaarutooooo..." Moka said in an incredibly creepy sing-song voice, one of her fangs appearing at the edge of her mouth. The shinobi in question tried to run away at that moment, but tripped over the bed in his panic.

"Haha, I got you!" A shrill but muffled voice said from across the room. Looking in that direction, the three saw Yukari holding the voodoo doll.

"I knew that brat was behind this! Let me kill her!" Naruto said as he jumped towards the window. Moka grabbed hold of him and held him back with her immense strength.

* * *

**In an empty classroom...**

"Moka, do something about her!" Naruto said, furious at the little witch.

"Y'know, I really don't mind though." Kurumu said with a blush on her face.

"Not the point."

"She's only young, Naruto." Moka reasoned, but was silenced when she saw the look on his face.

"I really don't give a damn! It doesn't matter whether she's eleven or a hundred and eleven! It's common sense, for Kami's sake!"

"Even so..." Moka said, looking back at the young girl standing behind her.

"Look here, Yukari. If you keep doing things like that, you're gonna be hated and alone!" Naruto said angrily, now directing his anger at the girl herself.

"So what? I'm a genius, and I neither want nor need friends who are of a lower intelligence. It doesn't matter anyway, I was alone from the start." Yukari said, making Naruto stop. Before he could speak, however, several pans dropped from the sky on top of him, knocking him to the ground again. "Fooled'ya twice!" She said in a sing-song voice, before running out of the room, with Naruto hot on her heels.

"Damn you, you little brat! I'll make you wish you were dead a thousand times over before I finish the job, you hear me?" Naruto yelled as he ran after her, weaving between other students.

"Naruto, stop! Getting mad at a little kid is a little overboard, don't you think?" Moka cried as she followed after him.

"Not at all! It gives me all the more reason to, being that her parents should've taught her otherwise!" Naruto shouted back, before stopping. "Damn, I lost her."

Yukari, meanwhile, was running outside of the school by the stream where Naruto had found Kurumu. Being that she hadn't exactly been looking where she was running, so it was only a matter of time before she ran into someone. "Hey, that hurt, idiot! Watch where you're walking!"

"Hmph. Compared to you, I guess we could be considered idiots." The person she had crashed into said, making Yukari look up at him.

"Class president!" She said, looking up at him. His cronies walked up behind him, with creepy grins on their faces.

"This is the brat that's been breaking _all _the rules, right?" One said.

"The president sure is angry, huh?" The other replied.

"That has nothing to do with you!" Yukari cried, waving her arms about in the sky. She stopped, however, when the class president's hand closed around her wrist, lifting her into the air.

"Oh, it does. You see, we have to punish those who break the rules."

* * *

**Back in the classroom...**

"You're too nice to that kid, Moka!" Naruto said to his pink-haired friend.

"But when I think about how she's feeling..."

"Her feelings? What about my feelings? I'm the one who got beat!"

"I thought maybe you...I just can't leave her alone!" Moka yelled before running out of the room.

"As expected. Witches aren't affected by hate." Kurumu said, her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Witches were originally half monster, half human. But now they're just called half-breeds, and are hated by monsters and humans alike. That girl's probably really lonely." This slightly surprised Naruto.

'She's...like me...'

"But why are you worrying about her and Moka? Don't you still have me?" Kurumu asked, jumping at Naruto with her arms open. Naruto moved, though, and Kurumu ended up crashing into a desk. "Waah, wait up!"

Back in the forest, Yukari was being harassed by the class president and his cronies. They threw against a tree, a loud thud sounding as her back connected with it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cried, making the class president's frown even deeper.

"What we should've done a long time ago. We're gonna take care of you, you little piece of filth!" He roared, before something incredibly disturbing happened. Their mouths shot away from their faces into scaled snouts. Thick tails erupted from the back of their trousers, and claws protruded from their fingertips. Their eyes became yellow and slitted as scales covered their bodies, turning them into lizard-like creatures. "Our class doesn't need a filthy little brat like you!" He said, most of it coming out as a hiss. At that moment, Yukari had a flashback of earlier in the year, when three girls insulted her behind her back. But we don't really need to see that, do we? We'll just skip it.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, kid? You were pretty talkative a minute ago." The class president said with a chuckle. Yukari jumped up from her place on the ground and tried to perform magic, but before she could finish her spell, the lizard's jaws clamped down on her wand, shattering it. "Peh, disgusting."

"What should we do to her, boss?"

"I think we should eat her. With all this mist, no-one would notice."

"Yeah...that's what we'll do." The leader said, licking his lips as he looked the girl up and down. "Sure, there's not much meat on her, but it'll be a change in taste." The three neared the girl, grinning creepily, but were stopped by another voice sounding throughout the clearing.

"Get away from her!" They turned to find Moka walking towards them, her eyes narrowed and her fists balled up into fists.

"Akashiya...you insist on bothering us yet again?"

"We should eat her too, boss!" One said, licking his lips.

"Yeah, she looks real tasty..." The other muttered, looking Moka up and down as he grinned lecherously.

"Just run, Moka-san! Don't worry about me!" Yukari cried, but everyone froze when another voice came through the mist.

"I agree. You should run, Moka. As should you, Yukari. You wouldn't want to get caught in the crossfire." The voice said in a cold, emotionless tone. The five people in the clearing looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but there was no-one there. "Confused? Frustrated? _Frightened?_ You should be."

"Come out, you coward! If you can't face me like a man, you're not strong enough to beat me!" The class president shouted into the mist.

"But I am facing you, _tokage._I'm right in front of you." The voice said, while the lizardman's eyes widened. He swiped out in front of him with a clawed hand, but hit nothing. "Too slow, tokage. You'll need to be faster to beat a shinobi." It came from behind him this time, and the lizardman cut through the air with his tail, hitting nothing once again.

"Where are you, coward? Come out here, or I'm gonna eat these two right here and now!" The lizard shouted, then froze as the temperature dropped several degrees then rose considerably.

"Those were the wrong words, tokage. I was gonna let you off, but take the girls with me. But now, nothing with scales is leaving here unscathed." A stream of flames shot out of the fog at one of the lizards, burning him badly. The lizard jumped back, straight into one of the other monsters, knocking both of them over. The leader shook his head in annoyance and turned to Yukari.

"This guy seems to have some reason he wants to protect you, brat. So the perfect way to stop him would be to kill you!" He roared as he sent a clawed hand at the girl, but stopped as another hand grabbed hold of his arm.

"I told you, tokage. You hurt her, I'm taking this arm off." The voice said, and its grip on the arm tightened. The sound of bones cracking echoed through the mist, making Moka and Yukari flinch with every crack.

"Who are you, idiot?" The class president roared, trying to release his arm.

"Just a dead-last, bottom of the class dobe. But I'm THE dead-last, bottom of the class dobe." The mysterious voice said, before releasing the lizard's arm. Before he could pull the limb away, however, the owner of the voice tapped his arm with his index and middle fingers, making the arm fall limp and lifeless.

"W-What did you do?"

"Jyuuken. Style of the noble Hyuuga." The voice said before the mist began to clear, revealing Naruto with burning red eyes, and red chakra surrounding his hands. "But this one is different, in that it uses youki. And my youki just happens to be poisonous. Either you get it taken out, or you die, tokage."

"Damn you, blondie!" The lizardman yelled, before swiping at him with the other claw, but was stopped as Naruto began to spin in one place. Red youki surrounded him in a sphere, knocking back everything within range of it.

"Oni Hakke: Aka Kaiten! (Demon Eight Trigrams: Red Rotation!)" Naruto cried as he spun, the youki both burning the lizard and sending him into a tree. Naruto stood up straight as the spin stopped, and the red in his eyes disappeared, leaving his normal ice blue. "I wouldn't bother using anything stronger on someone as weak as you." He said as he glared at the lizardman, before turning to Yukari. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...but my back hurts a bit from when they threw me over here."

"Alright." Naruto said before crouching down. Yukari understood what the gesture meant and climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once she was secure, Naruto walked over to Moka who had been knocked down by the force of the Kaiten. He held out a hand which Moka took, standing back up. It was soon after that Moka fell against Naruto, her legs not being able to take her weight. Naruto let go of Yukari for a moment, letting her dangle from his back temporarily as he put his hands in a cross-shaped seal. Another Naruto appeared beside him and picked up Moka bridal style, both Naruto's and the girls walking back into the school leaving the three lizardmen lying in the clearing unconscious.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Y'know, Yukari is behaving better now." Kurumu told Moka as they walked down the corridor. "She's apologised to her class, and everyone's been thinking about how they treated her. They're getting along now...gradually."

"That's good, at least she's not alone anymore." Moka replied as they entered the empty classroom where they usually meet Naruto. What they saw inside surprised them to no end.

"I love you, Naruto-kun!" Yukari cried as she wrapped her tiny arms around Naruto's waist.

"Yukari-chan, what are you doing?" Moka asked, looking wide-eyed at the spectacle before her.

"Oh, Moka-chan! My class is right beside here, so can I play here too?"

"Uhh...never mind that, what are you doing to Naruto?"

"Well, I may love Moka-chan, but I've fallen in love with Naruto-kun too!" Yukari told the two girls, before starting a long-winded explanation of why she's in love with Naruto, while Kurumu and Moka's blushes grew with every passing second. "Anyway, I hope Naruto-kun will push me down again real soon."

'Great, bisexual witches. Even better than lesbian witches.' Naruto thought as he struggled against her surprisingly strong grip.

"No way, brat! Naruto-kun is mine!" Kurumu yelled as she grabbed hold of Naruto's left arm and began pulling on it. Yukari grabbed the other arm and began pulling on that one, turning the altercation into an Uzumaki Naruto tug-o-war.

"No, mine!" Yukari cried as both girls pulled on their respective arms, before Moka spoke out.

"You can't, Yukari." She said, making both girls stop and look at her in confusion. "Naruto is mine!" She shouted as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she bit down on his neck. "Kapuchuu~!"

"Not again!"

**And end. There's chapter 4, the third introduction chapter, this time for the lolilicious witch, Sendo Yukari. Sorry if this chapter was later in coming than most of you were expecting, but okaa-san has decided to limit my time on the computer over the summer holidays, and have to reserve a time three days in advance just to get a chance to write. I hope this doesn't bother you too much. Well, that's all I have to say except for this: for those of you who are wondering, tokage means lizard. With that said, goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5: Beetles & A Vampire

Hello again! It's so good to see you again, my faithful readers! I realise how long it's been since I last wrote for this story, but I hope there are still some of you who have been loyally awaiting my return. It's another introduction chapter, but it deviates quite a bit from the R+V storyline. It includes a fun Naruto character to write, and a new OC that ought to make things interesting. Well, you did say I was following R+V too much, but I did need to get people introduced before I can start up an actual plot involving some Naruto characters that are sure to spice things up. So, without further adieu, i give you the REAL chapter 5!

**Chapter 5, Beetles + A Vampire**

"You didn't save me any." Naruto looked up, his own scarlet-tinted eyes meeting the slitted crimson gaze of the woman before him, her slender arms crossed under her ample bosom and long, silver hair billowing about her in the wind. He smirked darkly, baring his elongated canines, like fangs, the coppery sheen of blood glinting on their surface in the unholy glow of the sun, its light also a horrid red. She sauntered over to him and bent over his seated form, lifting his head with a single finger under his chin. She lowered her own mouth to his cheek and a soft, pink tongue darted out between her full, red lips to lap up the light spattering of blood that had sprayed onto his face. Despite himself, the blonde blushed lightly, yet didn't pull back. The only thing that ruined this moment for him was the horrible snorting sounds that emanated from the roiling mass of fur and muscle on the ground beside him.

"Damnit, Gin! Take that somewhere else, will ya? You're makin' me sick." The werewolf raised its bloodied maw with a toothy grin, its wide, spade-like tongue snatching up the gore dripping from its long muzzle as its blackened claws, glinting with the sheen of life-blood, tore open its victim's ribcage like paper. "You eat too fast you're gonna puke, and I don't wanna be around when that happens."

"You got a problem with the way I eat, don't invite me next time," the bestial youkai growled deeply, its gruff voice shaking the very earth beneath their feet. The wolfish hybrid stooped for a second. "On second thoughts, screw that. I'll take it somewhere else." It speared the mauled corpse with its claws, each an obsidian knife with an edge as sharp as a razor, and dragged it off into the distance, trailing a bloody smear in the grass behind him as he left the demon and vampire alone.

"I just don't get him..." Naruto admitted, shaking his head as he stared at the werewolf's retreating back, until a slight hand gripped his chin and pulled his attention back to the silver-haired girl that was slowly drawing closer. Her pale thighs eased apart under her short, plaid skirt as she climbed atop him, straddling his own legs as she sensually inched her own face closer to his, his bright scarlet eyes widening in surprise as her head dipped lower at the last minute, her bountiful breasts pressing against his own chest as her lips latched onto the cartilage of his neck, her needle-like fangs lightly pricking the tanned skin they found there and lapped up the sweet, free-flowing crimson that oozed from the tiny wound with a look of blissful content.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened to the whitewashed ceiling of his dormitory, the sun, golden, not red, streaming through his window in great golden bars. The birds that nested on the large, if dead, tree that stood ominously outside his window, were chirping happily, until a loud squawk permeated the air, followed by a rush of air and a deep, guttural gulp. There was nothing out of place as far as he could see from his place of resting, only the soft twinge of someone's fangs inside the flesh of his neck, gently sucking on the sweet scarlet nectar that flowed forth. He shot up abruptly, the freeing feeling of a sizable weight rolling off of him rushing through his muscles, though his eyes widened in terror. It _was _only a dream, right?

"Naruto-kun...?" His eyes slowly slid to the side, and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief as they met the worried emerald stare of his vampiric classmate, her curvacious form shimmering mystically in the sunlight as she pressed herself into his side. She raised a finger and dabbed at the small spot of blood that still oozed from the wound on his neck, even after she'd finished her meal. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Moka-chan... everything's fine," Naruto answered with a sigh, a calloused hand rising to massage the back of his neck. Then, his body tensed, and Moka could feel each and every hair standing on end. "Wait, no! Everything's not alright! What are you doing in my bed, and dressed like tha-ha-haaa..." He had to clench his nose forcefully to stop the impendent nosebleed when his gaze travelled down her body, and noticed something he really should have noticed earlier. Moka's buxom form was covered only by the insubstantial fabric of a silk-and-lace nightie that highlighted every dip and curve of her lithe musculature, and even now he could feel the soft flesh of her breasts pressing themselves into his side as she embraced him tightly.

"You were yelling and roaring in your sleep... one of the others on this floor called me to come here to try and calm you down, but you just kept on screaming. And... I had a bad dream, too." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, as if embarrassed by this news. His arms circled her instinctively, but he quickly realised what he was doing, and leapt from the bed. Moka whined softly at the loss of heat, and rose from the thin covers, stretching languidly as Naruto turned away with a pale pink blush, grabbing his pants and shirt and stepping into the bathroom to change into his uniform away from Moka's inquisitive gaze. He'd just finished looping his belt round his waist when a knock sounded at the door, and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled. "I'll get it!" He relaxed for a moment, before his mind caught up with the information and he bolted from the bathroom, just in time to see Moka open the door with a small, adorable yawn to the dark, jealous glare of a certain succubus. "Oh, good morning, Kurumu!"

"What are you doing here...?" Kurumu asked slowly, the murderous look on her face growing ever more violent as she took in more of Moka's attire, or lack thereof. Moka smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head in a manner very reminiscent of both our and her favourite blonde, just as the semi-dressed shinobi himself skidded into the small vision of his dorm that Kurumu had through the doorway. "What exactly is going on, Naruto-kun?"

"H-Haa... well, you see, Moka-chan... just stopped by for breakfast! Yeah!" Naruto did his own signature smile-and-scratch as he chuckled nervously. It was plain to see from Kurumu's dangerously narrowed eyes that she wasn't buying his explanation for one second. "S-Something wrong, Kurumu-chan?"

"It's just... if she was only stopping by for breakfast, why is she only wearing her underwear?" Naruto and Moka both froze with light blushes on their cheeks, even as Kurumu's glare burned furiously. Moka sighed in defeat, and rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry, but you're terrible at lying. Naruto-kun had a nightmare, so I came over." Kurumu's face softened and she looked up at Naruto's taller form with a mixed look of worry and neglect that caused Naruto's heart to wrench within his chest.

"You had a nightmare?" Naruto nodded slowly, resisting the urge to hug her tightly as tears which he could tell were all too fake, welled up in her deep purple orbs. "Th-Then, why didn't you call me? I-I'd do anything for you, Naruto-kun!" Kurumu, sobbing 'uncontrollably', threw herself at the blonde, arms outspread as she attempted to tackle her destined one, only to stop in midair, a pale blue aura surrounding her frozen form. A high, mocking laugh pervaded the uncomfortable silence as the fourth member of their group swept into the room, wielding her heart-topped wand in Kurumu's general direction. "Yukari."

"Good morning, Kurumu. Having fun, desuka~?" The blue-haired succubus glared at the young witch, whose gaze had since moved from her rival and settled on her beloveds with a bright red blush as her bright pink eyes took in their states of undress. "M-M-Moka-chan... N-N-Naruto-kun... Y-You..." The preteen's innocent mind, overloaded with the images her imagination provided her, went into a state of shutdown as the young border-being slumped limply to the floor, her face a bright scarlet.

"Now look what you did. You broke her," Kurumu stated in complete deadpan as the spell that immobilised her wore off and she dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Naruto forcefully pushed all three girls from the room to finish readying himself for the school day, unaware of the pair of dark grey eyes that watched him. He pulled his white shirt on over his muscular torso, wrapped the crimson tie around his neck and slid his arms into his green blazer, hiding his bladed gloves in a pair of storage seals on the sleeves' lining. A hand shot to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, but jerked into the air again to catch a shuriken, spinning furiously, out of the air on his fingertip. The dark-garbed figure dropped down from nowhere, brandishing a tanto from the sheath on its back, leaping toward the blonde with a vicious downward swipe. Naruto's fingers closed around its thin wrist and twisted the fragile joint with a horrible crack, wrenching the blade free from the assailant's grip and allowing it to clatter uselessly to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, levelling a blazing glare on the dark figure, who pulled his arm free from Naruto's powerful grip and leapt backwards, letting loose a volley of kunai toward the blonde, who ducked under them, snatched up the discarded tanto and bringing it to the assassin's throat in one quick, fluid motion. The masked figure glanced down at the blade to his neck, and laughed nervously.

"Your skills haven't dulled any, Naruto-kun," the mysterious assailant observed with a friendly tone, slowly raising a hand, an action which Naruto's eyes followed warily, to his white porcelain mask and pulling it from his face. A small, polite smile tugged at the unnaturally pale skin, framed by messy, jet black hair. His dull grey eyes watched with amusement as Naruto's own widened in surprise, slowly retracting the blade from his throat.

"The hell? What are you doing here?"

"You don't sound too pleased to see me. Did I do something wrong?"

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"On the contrary, Hokage-sama sent me with a mission." Naruto's eybrow rose inquisitively as the ROOT Anbu's arm delved into the depths of his backpack and returned quickly with a manila folder, the kind he'd seen many times before as almost all official documents were stored in such. His fingers worked with the seal that bound the folder, though his eyes never left the pale-faced shinobi before him, even as he pulled a thick wad of paper free from the folder and skimmed its contents.

"A guard mission? Tsunade-baachan knows I'm busy with schoolwork, surely. I don't have time to run back and forth between campus and the Shinobi Nations just to look after some... who is this girl, anyway?"

"Hisakawa Manami, a kunoichi from Takigakure no Sato. She's the younger sister of Hisakawa Fuu, the previous jinchuuriki of the Nanabi." Naruto froze. "She's also the new jinchuuriki of the Nanabi."

"Explain. I thought that the Nanabi already got sealed into Pein's statue thing?"

"Pein was the one who summoned the Gedo Mazo, so when you defeated Pein the statue vanished, unsealing the already captured bijuu in the process. As a result, seven furious tailed beasts were let loose in the middle of Amegakure. Suffice to say, Ame is no more. Most of them have been resealed, though the Ichibi, Sanbi and Yonbi are still missing. Akatsuki is still after the jinchuuriki, however, so Taki's leader thought it would be best if an untrained jinchuuriki such as Hisakawa-san was sent somewhere safe, where someone could protect her. Who better than one of the most experienced and most powerful jinchuuriki in the Five Great Nations?"

"I'm flattered, but I'm not babysitting a bunch of kids with demonic power. How many are there?"

"Just this one. Do remember that the tailed beasts can only be sealed into one whose chakra coils haven't yet developed, hence why they are mainly sealed into infants. Hisakawa-san is an exception, partially because before this she was a normal civilian without access to chakra, and partially because of her close relationship with her sister. She's become used to the Nanabi's chakra and her body can easily adapt to the demonic energy. I've arranged for her to meet with you later today."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "You owe me for this one, Sai."

* * *

Naruto slid into his seat as he entered his homeroom, dropping his backpack to the floor and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. As if he didn't have enough to deal with to begin with: the various monsters that seemed to be drawn to him, the rivalry between Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, his own natural misfortune, and now this? "O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun." His face rose slightly from his palms to meet the nervous gaze of the vampiric rosette herself, standing before him. "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"No worries. I get what you were trying to do, so thank you," Naruto replied, causing the unassuming S-class youkai to beam brightly, rocking slightly on her heels. "It's just... ugh... doesn't matter." For an instant, his eyeline travelled over Moka's shoulder and alighted on a familiar smile as a small gaggle of his classmates bundled into the room, bringing with them one of the sources of his displeasure. "Sai," he muttered under his breath, and rose from his seat quickly, almost knocking the chair over in the process. "Sorry, Moka, I'll talk to you later." He didn't wait for a response. He didn't remember crossing the classroom, but he certainly did as his hand closed roughly on a fistful of Sai's own green blazer -_ just where had he gotten that from? - _and pulled him away from the group of guffawing males, wrenching the door open and dragging the ROOT Anbu from the room without another word.

"My, so forceful," Sai remarked as Naruto shoved him into an empty classroom. The desks were pushed against the wall, leaving a wide, open space in the room's centre, lit only by the sunlight that streamed through the wide windows. "I thought you swung this way, but I didn't know you liked it quite so rough."

"One more word and I will cave in your skull." Sai fell silent, and his smile vanished. This was obviously not a time for jokes, if the look on Naruto's face told him anything. "Appearing in my room, attacking me, then giving me work when my license is supposed to be suspended is bad enough, Sai. But joining the school? Are you crazy?"

"This is my mission as well, and I intend to see that it's completed. Wouldn't you?"

"This isn't a _normal _mission anymore, Sai. It stopped being normal the moment you stepped into this school." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. "This is far from an average high school, that's for damn sure. I'm telling you, go back to Konoha and leave this to me. It's for your own good, man."

"It's nice to know you're worried about me, but I assure you. I can handle whatever this school can throw at me." A knock sounded at the door, and Moka stepped into the room, suddenly shy.

"U-Umm... this girl said she needs to speak with you, Naruto-kun." Moka stepped out of the doorway and allowed her companion to stride into the light, hands on hips. Naruto's eyes automatically travelled up her body from the floor, slowing on every luscious curve in her dark skin, scantily covered by the white buttoned shirt that showed off a large amount of her sizable cleavage and the plaid skirt that fell even shorter than that of Moka or Kurumu. Her body itself was small, though proportioned perfectly, and she looked up at the taller senior with large glittering amber eyes that contrasted with the mint-green hair that fell to her shoulders. Over one shoulder she'd slung a black messenger bag decorated with ladybirds, and over the other a red hockey bag.

"Hisakawa Manami," the girl introduced herself, offering a hand which Naruto took in a firm handshake. She looked to Sai and her head rose a little as she recognised him, stepping closer to the ROOT Anbu. "So, where's Uzumaki-dono? I'm really excited to meet him." Naruto bit back a small laugh. She hadn't recognised _him _one bit. Sai himself allowed a small smile, thought Moka only looked confused.

"Oh... he's around," Sai told her mysteriously, trying not to laugh despite his usual nihilistic nature. "In fact, I think you two have already met." Manami's eyes widened as they darted back to Naruto, who smiled and gave a small wave. It was rather amusing to see the blush slowly rise up her face in the same manner he'd seen with Hinata so many times in the past. He felt his heart ache as he remembered their tearful farewell. He hadn't had much of a chance to write to his friends back home, and he _had _promised he'd return as soon as possible. He quickly shook himself free of his memories, and returned to the world. Manami was still stood before him, not uttering a single comprehensible word, but she had changed. Gone was the confident, prideful Hisakawa Manami that had entered the room with a long stride, parading about with hands on hips like she owned the entire room along with everything and everyone in it. In her place stood a shy, bashful Hisakawa Manami, a dark pink blush staining her chocolate cheeks as she tried to curl in on herself even while standing.

"O-Oh, Uzumaki-dono! I-I'm so sorry f-for not r-recogising you immediately!" She bowed low, her amber eyes wide and face a bright red. It was hard for Naruto to keep a straight face.

"Th-That's okay, Manami-san. It's not like I'm famous or something." She rose very quickly and looked at him, confused. Sai decided at this moment to speak up.

"Not entirely true. You've become a celebrity in the Shinobi Nations, what with your defeat of Pein and most of Akatsuki single-handedly. And among the jinchuuriki your name is renowned even further as the only one who has been able to absorb and successfully control the terrible youki of a bijuu, and the Kyuubi no Youko at that. I'll admit, it is quite impressive."

"I-It's not _that _special..." Naruto muttered under his breath, itching his cheek with a small blush like he'd seen Iruka do many times when he was embarrassed. "Anyways, Manami-san! We'll be guarding you from today onward, so I hope we can be good friends!" The girl nodded slowly, and her blush deepened as she hid her face, mumbling something incoherently. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"I-I said... can you t-train me?"

* * *

"So, who's the new girl?" Kurumu asked, pointing her fork at the blushing verdette who sat next to Naruto, with Moka sat on the other side. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy about this situation. Why should this shy little hussy get priority seats next to _her _destined one? Moka she could just about live with, but only just. Besides, it was fun messing with the vampire, and their rivalry was interesting at times. Instead, _she _got to sit next to the blonde while Kurumu was dumped next to the bratty witch and this pale-faced wierdo who reminded her far too much of a wet fish.

"This is Hisakawa Manami, a girl I've gotta look after for a while. No big deal, right? She's just gonna eat lunch with us." Naruto gestured toward the succubus. "This is Kurono Kurumu," to the little witch beside her, "Sendo Yukari, and you've already met with Akashiya Moka and Sai."

"S-Sai...?" the female jinchuuriki asked. That's right, Naruto thought. Sai never actually had a last name, did he?

"Just Sai," the ROOT answered with a polite smile.

"Why do you have to look after her, Naruto-kun?" Yukari piped up, her tiny hands clutching her wand beneath the table. She, like Kurumu, instantly disliked the girl and how much she gazed lovingly - at least, that's how Yukari saw it - at _her _Naruto-kun. There was far too much of a chance that she would be roped into his steadily growing harem of women, and she had enough trouble dealing with the far too desperate advances of 'cow-tits', as she called the succubus she'd begrudgingly taken a seat next to when there was no seat between Naruto and Moka available. Naruto put a finger to his temple in thought. How best to put this, he wondered.

"She's... a friend of the family from back home. Her folks worry about her a lot, so they asked me to keep an eye on her while she's here," he explained, which seemed to satisfy the border-being if her tiny nod was any indication. He looked to his left and saw that Manami was still considerably confused, an issue he intended to resolve when the others were out of earshot.

"A-Aah, Uzumaki-dono? If I m-may ask, wh-what exactly will you b-be teaching me?" she asked, and suddenly the group was interested.

"Teach her?" Yukari asked, stars in her eyes. "Are you gonna train her in using some of your super awesome techniques, like you used last time?" Sai raised an eyebrow, which Naruto waved off. Manami, on the other hand, looked positively terrified. She'd heard of the great Uzumaki Naruto and his signature Rasengan, and its derivative, the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Both were incredibly destructive ninjutsu that took immense stores of chakra and near-perfect chakra control. She had only recently become a kunoichi and a jinchuuriki, so she had neither the control nor the control over her bijuu's chakra that Naruto had from seventeen years' practice. Not to mention the severe drawbacks of the S-Rank original ninjutsu. The loss of all chakra in her right hand would be horrifying, even with the healing factor the Nanabi's youki granted her.

"No, nothing too taxing. Most of those were just experiments, anyway. We'll start with some basic techniques and work up from there, especially since your powers have only just awakened," he said with a knowing wink. Naruto, though he didn't much show it, was excited. The last person he'd really trained was Konohamaru, if you could call that training. And here was someone who really wanted to train under him properly, rather than just wanting to know how to turn into a naked woman to defeat his perverted grandfather. Lunch couldn't have passed more slowly for him, who eagerly desired to leave the confines of the school building and get out into the forest to show Manami some of the less draining ninjutsu he'd picked up. "So, first things first. Do you know your chakra affinities?" Manami shook her head in the negative. "No matter, I just happen to have some chakra paper with me." He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. She examined it, confused.

"U-umm... how do I u-use it?"

"You just gotta pump your chakra through your hand and into the paper, like if you were using a jutsu. The paper will do one of five things depending on your chakra affinity. If you have fire, it'll smoulder. If you have water, it'll become damp. If you have earth it'll crumple into dust. If you have lightning, it'll crumple up, and if you have wind, it'll cut itself in half. The severity of these effects generally denote your power in that chakra type. So, if you had a water affinity, but it was a strong water affinity, rather than just get a little damp the paper would be literally soaked. Do you get it now?"

"I-I think so..." Naruto nodded, and pulled out another slip of paper.

"Just to make sure, I'll show you a quick demonstration." He held his own paper between his index and middle fingers and closed his eyes. He knew what would happen when the chakra he was forcing through his system reached his fingertips. He'd had to in order to create the Rasenshuriken. He was a fuuton specialist, just like Sarutobi Asuma had been before his death. So why did his hand feel so warm?

"I-Is that s-supposed to happen?" he heard Manami ask in a worried tone, and his brow furrowed as his eyes slowly creaked open. What was there to be worried abou-

"What the...?" The flames didn't hurt him. In fact, they barely tickled whenever one of the tongues of heat embodied licked at his calloused palm. Rather than fall into two equal pieces as the paper had done last time, the entire thing, paper, hand and all, had burst into scarlet fire flecked with orange, raging even as he brought the flame closer to his face to inspect it. Sure enough, within the blaze's white-hot core the paper had split in two as it should have done, but what was with this fire? And what was more, it just didn't seem to stop even when he forcefully shut down the flow of his chakra. He threw the burning paper away, where it collided with one of the dead, grey trees that made up most of Youkai Academy's gloomy grounds, and the tree immediately exploded, flinging broken pieces of dead wood at the two, even as Naruto moved in front of his student and shielded her from the blast. "Y-You okay, Manami-san?" Naruto choked out as chips of grey slowly wormed their way from his skin, the tanned flesh knitting itself back together almost instantly. He may have had an incredible healing factor, but that didn't stop it from hurting like and absolute _bitch. _

"U-U-Uhh..." Manami stuttered bashfully. Naruto, being as dense as he is, hadn't noticed, but when he shielded Manami he'd turned his back on the blast and hugged her small form to his chest, protecting her with his larger frame. She could feel his toned chest pressed against her own, her breasts pressing through the thin fabric of her school shirt and squishing against him. His thick, muscular arms wrapped around her lithe body, pulling her closer as her blush rapidly deepened through pale pink to a deep maroon as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Naruto's arms slowly retreated, denying her the warmth that, despite her considerable embarrassment, she'd quickly begun to enjoy, and she involuntarily let out a soft whimper as Naruto pulled away from and rose to his full height. If Naruto had heard the fragile whine, he certainly didn't show it.

"Well, that was definitely... interesting?" He pulled a wad of chakra papers from his pocket and examined them. "Huh... These are definitely chakra papers. For a second there I thought I'd got them mixed up with an explosive tag." He looked down at the blushing jinchuuriki, still clutching her chakra paper tightly as if it were her last lifeline. "Why don't you give yours a try?"

Manami looked up at the blonde, who smiled, and nodded. That surely wouldn't happen to her, would it? It was most likely the Kyuubi's chakra that had filtered into his own stream by mistake. Even if that did happen to her, Choumei was far more mellow than her older sister, and her chakra followed suit. If a shred of the bijuu's chakra was to contaminate her own supply, then the effect it had on this chakra test would never be as... _explosive _as Naruto's had been. "O-Okay," she stuttered, and closed her own amber eyes. She felt the cool chakra flow through her system like a mountain spring, until finally it reached her fingertips and burst out in a small wave of chakra that dissipated before Naruto had even realised it was there. She heard Naruto whistle in admiration, and she slowly creaked open her eyes, almost afraid of the result. What if nothing had happened? What if she had no affinity for any type of chakra? Would she be considered a failure?

"Looks like you've got two affinities, impressive. Most people don't get a second chakra type that they can use easily until chuunin or jounin level. That could be down to the Nanabi, though... still, it's good nonetheless. It gives you a broader scope of jutsu to work with." Manami looked in wonder at the wet shreds of paper that slowly fluttered to the ground, having crumbled between her fingers even as a clear sheen of water appeared on its rapidly dissolving surface. It had crumpled to dust, which meant Earth, the basis of Doton nijutsu. But it had also turned damp, which meant Water or Suiton. _Two _affinities. She didn't care if one was a result of Choumei, it still filled her with pride, at least until she looked up at Naruto's smiling face, and the feeling of invincibilty faded into a deep-seated embarrassment. She barely noticed when a small scroll wrapped in blue found its way into his hands. "You should try out Suiton first. It's simpler to start with than Doton, because water's more flexible. There should be a pond somewhere around here... Follow me!" In an instant Naruto had darted off through the lifeless orchard, and Manami scrambled to keep up.

A few hours passed, and Naruto was justifiably impressed with his protégé's proress. The scroll he'd given her was filed with Suiton ninjutsu, from E- to C-Rank, and within such a short time she'd managed to not only perform each of the techniques inscribed on the rough parchment, but even gone so far as to master a few of the lower-ranked jutsu. If this was her ability at normal speed, Naruto mused, imagine just what she could accomplish should he teach her the Kage Bunshin training trick. He shuddered involuntarily.

"Uzumaki-dono! Look out!" Naruto leapt to the side just in time to dodge a Suiton: Teppoudama, the pressurised sphere of water crashing into the tree behind him with incredible force. The deceased construct of wood creaked noisily as it crashed to the ground. Naruto sweat-dropped. "S-Sorry about th-that... I n-need to learn b-better control."

"It's fine," Naruto assured her, waving away her apology. "You've made amazing progress today, so you're probably just tired. You should take a break."

"N-No! ..I m-mean, I just w-want to try one m-more time... please?" The pleading look in her eyes was heartbreaking. Naruto sighed, but nodded reluctantly. Manami smiled shyly, and moved back in the direction of the surprisingly deep pool of water that Naruto had led her to. She'd already removed her shoes and socks, and stepped into the water s that it reached up to her shins. Her slight fingers ran through complex hand seals, and with a quick flash of chakra the water began to mold into shapes between her hands. With a look of deep concentration on her face, she shaped the clear fluid into a curved spike that shot out of the pool and cut through at least five of the trees before finally exploded into a violent spray of chakra-laced water. That was the Suigadan down, Naruto thought, laughing quietly.

"Very nice." He loked up at the sky, and frowned. "Looks like it's getting dark. I think that's enough for today, but we can try again tomorrow if you'd like."

"YES!" the Taki kunoichi said quickly, but soon shrunk in on herself once more. "I-I mean, if it's not too much t-trouble..."

* * *

_**"What are you doing?" **_Manami shivered as the cool voice of her tenant echoed in her ears. Her foot slipped on the grass, wet with dew, and she scrambled wildly to regain her balance. Her head turned to either side, but, seeing nothing, she carried on her chosen path. _**"You heard the boy. He said to wait till tomorrow. You're tired, you need your rest."**_

_'I can't wait! I have to show him how strong I can be!'_

_**"Are you blind? He can see your strength. You don't need to prove yourself to him." **_Manami groaned quietly and tuned out the Nanabi. She'd decided what she was going to do, and there was no changing her mind. She'd learn the jutsu Naruto had given her, all of them, and she'd show him that she was strong. Of course, where her thoughts turned from there brought a bright crimson blush to her dark cheeks. She was thankful for the dark of midnight that hid her embarrassment from any others that might be awake at this ungodly hour. Before she'd even realised, the pool was before her. She kicked off her shoes and peeled her long, white socks from her slender legs, before unbuttoning her shirt and pushing down her skirt and placing them with the rest of her clothing. Then, her fingers went to the clasp of her bra and unclipped it, and, along with her panties, dropped it to the side as she slowly descended into the icy cold water, shivering as the frigid liquid brushed against her bare skin, raising goosebumps. Chakra radiated from her in a bright aura of azure, flowing into the water and forming it into hundreds of thin tendrils that slowly swayed about her naked form. _**"Is using my chakra like this wise?"**_

_'What do you mean? There's no harm in it, right? We're on good terms, not like Kyuubi.'_

_**"The relationship between bijuu and jinchuuriki is irrelevant. Our youki is poisonous to humans, through and through, and even on those who are adapted to our power it's still dangerous."**_

_'It'll be fine, I just need it to get used to forming the chakra, then I can use my own supply once I've got the shape manipulation down.'_

_**"As long as you know the risks." **_She took a deep breath as the chakra gathered in front of her, rising in a spire of water that twisted and turned in that air, the clear liquid rapidly filling out the dark grin of a Suiton: Suiryuudan, its serpentine body hovering over her malevolently. It opened and closed its spiked jaws noiselessly, dipping its long, fluid body down to rest its head in her outstretched hand as if it were alive. Manami was amazed. The Suiryuudan was an B-Rank ninjutsu, yet it had come so naturally as soon as she'd added Choumei's chakra into the mix, as if the water had just naturally reacted to the presence of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi's unearthly energy. She wondered idly how easily other jutsu might come to her with this power, and, in expeimentation, threw her arm out to the side. A barrage of watery projectiles shot from the pool's rippling surface and filled the air with a thick fog of chakra as it radiated from their liquid bodies, the fangs of water colliding heavily with the forest and tearing a chunk through the dead wood with a horrendous crash. A quintet of azure sharks burst from the deep pond with a violent spray as the chakra necessary for the powerful Suiton: Goshokuzame bled through her system.

Elsewhere, Naruto's eyes shot open with a start. His ears perked as the sound of rushing water permeated through the night air, silent to all but him, and the hairs on his limbs bristled as the thick haze of demonic energy brushed against his skin. He rolled Kurumu's body off of his - _just when had she appeared? - _without waking the slumbering succubus and leapt from the bed, pulling on his clothes with an urgency he didn't often feel. He didn't bother sealing his gloves, instead choosing to pull them over his fists as he prepared himself for battle; no matter the source of the power, with the sheer amount they were releasing a fight was inevitable. Instead of wasting time with the door, he leapt from the open window and into the night, crimson bleeding from his chakra capillaries as he began to steadily release his own demonic power in a scarlet mist around his body. His eyes closed mid-fall as he began to search for the source of the opposing chakra, and instantly a flare lit up in his mind. He knew who was causing this.

"Manami..." He stopped on the roof of the school building. From this point, looking over the edge of the tall structure, he could see what had once been the small, yet deceptively deep pond where only days prior he'd saved Yukari from being devoured by lizard-men, and where a few hours earlier he'd been training Manami in Suiton ninjutsu. Deep gouges were torn in the earth as the pool had been expanded outwards, filled with water that still seemed to pour from some unknown source. _'Suiton: Bakusui Shouha...' _The B-rank jutsu was the only explanation for this. No other technique, save its derivative, the Dai Bakusui Shouha, could create such a high volume of water, yet it didn't have the signature spherical shape. His eyes, blaring red stained with orange, scanned the crashing waves for his quarry.

**"RAAAAGH!" **His search abruptly came to an end as a shape, made indistinguishable by the flaring chakra that surrounded its form, burst from the water's surface, spewing small yet impossibly fast spheres of rushing water from its gaping maw, the large gap between its knife-like teeth glowing a brilliant white. His form blurred from existence as he evaded the attack with incredible speed, and appeared before the beast of chakra with another static buzz, his gloved fist slamming into its face with all the power of a freight train. The powerful blow sent the creature back into the depths and into the ground below with an almighty explosion, throwing large shards of broken earth into the air in a cloud of dust. In that instant, Naruto saw something the caused his eyes to narrow dangerously. The creature's body, formed from a shapeless black substance swirling with royal blue, had an awkward appearance. Six angular limbs protruded from its sides, armed with spikes, and a large horn from its face. It had been held aloft by two pairs of large insectoid wings that buzzed incessantly as it flew. But what had caused this sudden seriousness had been the four, thick tails of blue chakra that swayed behind it.

"So, you used too much of the Nanabi's chakra, didya?" He yelled down as Manami, surrounded by the cloak of her bijuu's four-tailed chakra mode, climbed from the raging depths to stand atop the water, her six limbs alight with chakra. Her jaw opened impossibly wide as chakra gathered before her, Naruto's eyes widening in shock. He threw up his arms in front of him, but it was too late as the sphere of solid chakra exploded outwards in a wide beam that tore through the academic building and continued on past it, lighting the sky with a malevolent glow as its deadly chakra slowly began to dissipate into the air. "Tch..." Naruto scoffed, dropping noiselessly to the ground behind his wayward student, not a scratch on him, though he dusted off his shoulders. His body glowed with a golden hue as the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode washed over his body, his gleaming silhouette flickering like flames as the black seals coursed over his skin and twin rippled pools of mysterious lilac appeared in place of his usual sapphire orbs. The Tailed Beast Ball that Manami- no, the Nanabi, had released had been powerful, and had charged far more quickly than his own.

**"Heeeggghhh..." **the beast growled softly as it breathed in the soft mist of golden power that Naruto exuded naturally, shuddering slightly from the influx of such power. In an instant it had shot forward, throwing forward its front pair of limbs at Naruto's exposed throat, though falling short as Naruto's hand closed around its face, gripping its head tightly with one set of glowing fingers. Rinnegan eyes watched as the Nanabi scrabbled helplessly against his vicelike grip with the small curved claws that tipped its legs. He raised his free hand, charged with chakra as a Rasengan quickly formed in his golden palm, but something caught his eye and stopped him. He looked on in surprise as one of the Nanabi's outer tails began to split in two, forming two identical tails of chakra and bringing the total up to five. This wasn't the only change, however. Along with the sudden increase in the bijuu's usable chakra came a new transformation, much like the six-tailed form he'd undergone during his battle with Pein. Pieces of deep blue, almost black, armour hovered over its body, its surface round and glossed like a beetle's exoskeleton, the large horn encased in even more of the thick black plating. It bucked against his hand and tore its horned head from his grasp with a roar, before circling on him with another charged Bijuudama. Naruto raised his hands and charged his own golden orb in his palms, whips of ochre light flailing through the air and tearing thin trenches in the earth. The two Tailed Beast Balls exploded outwards and clashed in a brilliant explosion of chakra, ripping the earth asunder with the blast. However, with all nine tails of the strongest bijuu at his disposal, Naruto's own beam quickly won out over the Nanabi's attack and slammed into the beetle, throwing it far into the forest with a great crash as it ground through the dirt and trailed a deep trench behind it. As it slowed to a halt, Naruto appeared over it in another static buzz and slammed a foot forcefully onto its chest, sending deep cracks through the thick armour as it let out a choked gasp.

**"Let go," **he ordered, his voice twisted by the demonic chakra that coursed through his veins. As if following his command, the black armous burst into nothingness, and the black substance, still swirled with royal blue, began to retract into a single point on its midriff, revealing the bare, chocolate brown skin underneath as the blackness returned to the form of her seal. Manami shivered in the cold night air, hugging herself as her eyes slowly fluttered open, slowly rising to meet Naruto's rippled gaze. She watched the golden light that surrounded him fade into normality, his Rinnegan returning to their normal sapphire blue, and blushed as he looked down at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I th-think so..." she stuttered. Why was it so cold, even with her body heating up from embarrassment? She saw Naruto's own cheeks flush, and her brow furrowed in confusion. She'd never seen him embarrassed... Her eyes followed his and travelled down to her own body. Her blush slowly changed from a light pink to a bright, overwhelming red as she saw her own state of undress, and of course, did the one thing that any girl would were they in the same situation. She screamed.

* * *

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Moka said happily as she stepped over to him, the blonde himself slowly sliding into his seat in homeroom the next morning. He looked up at her smiling face, and noticed that Manami was stood beside her, looking down shyly. Moka's hand was closed firmly around her bicep, obviously having dragged the bashful jinchuuriki to the object of her affection. The teenage vampire saw Naruto's worried look toward her companion, and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. How are you today, Manami-chan?" She blushed at the affection suffix.

"I-I'm fine. Th... Thank you for e-everything you've d-done for me." Moka arched an eyebrow, yet was afforded no explanation. Naruto waved away her thanks nonchalantly.

"Don't mention it. After all, your training's far from over! There's still so many other Suiton jutsu for you to learn, and we haven't even begun to learn Doton!" Manami paled and staggered backwards. For a moment she feared the events of the previous night would repeat themselves, but somehow she was reassured by Naruto's wide grin. The power he'd displayed was incredible, and he hadn't appeared to put any effort into the battle whatsoever. He truly was the warrior that the stories had made him out to be. She looked about the classroom for a moment. The destruction caused by their battle had been gone by the morning, without a single trace that she'd ever lost control of the Nanabi's chakra. The deep gouge her Tailed Beast Ball had taken out of the building had been filled, and the enormous crater that the clash of their combined Bijuudama was completely nonexistent. Was this the power of the school's headmaster?

"Ohayo, Naruto-ku- whoa!" Kurumu cried as she leapt over several tables, Yukari quick in tow, and collided with Manami's back. The jinchuuriki's eyes widened as she tumbled forward and fell directly into Naruto's lap, blushing brightly as her body pressed against his. Kurumu's eyes lit up in anger as she tore Manami from her destined one, and leapt into his lap instead. "Outta the way, hussy! He's mine, y'hear!" Her arms snaked around Naruto's neck and pulled his head into her cleavage. The blonde shot a pleading look at Sai, who appeared at Moka's side with a smile, but to no avail. Yukari scowled and tackled Naruto herself.

"Shut it, cow-tits! Naruto-kun's mine, ~desu!" Kurumu and Yukari glared at each other, even as Moka grabbed both of them and, displaying her impressive physical strength, threw them across the room and descended gracefully into Naruto's lap herself.

"Nope, still mine." Her head tilted upwards as Naruto's cheeks lit up in a pale blush. Her lips parted, baring her sharp fangs as she bit lightly in to the flesh of his neck. "Kapuchuu~!"

"Are you freaking kidding me!"

* * *

**So there you have it! With the furthering of the manga and anime, I've added Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode but used a little creative license on the eyes. Sai is one of my favourite characters simply because of the numerous jabs he takes at Naruto's penile size, and Manami is fun to write because I quite like writing shy, introverted characters. I do hope you enjoyed that battle - special thanks to my friend David for some help in getting that idea. So yeah, next time, whenever that is, will be the last introduction chapter before the real story begins, and of course I'll enjoy it 'cause it's my favourite of the R+V crew, Shirayuki Mizore. I've got a small idea for Mizore vs Naruto that'll set a few cogs turning in his head, so look forward to that. Anyways, with that said, I thank you for reading, and goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hound & A Vampire

**Chapter 6, Hound + A Vampire**

"So, we have to join your newspaper club now?" Naruto asked, resting a hand in his palm. He and the gang had been held behind after class by their feline teacher, Nekonome Shizuka, a few days after Sai and Manami's arrival at Youkai Academy. Shizuka nodded eagerly, a bright smile adorning her youthful features.

"That's right! You guys missed out on the club fair the other day, so you didn't get to pick a club to join. And since if the newspaper club doesn't get more members this year, it'll get shut down, I thought you'd all be happy to help out!" Ah yes, the club fair. He'd been reluctant to miss that one out, but his opinion didn't matter all that much. The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode was a real energy-drainer, and he'd been left paralyzed for the whole day. Sure, the effects had been nice enough to wait a day before they finally caught up with him, but it wasn't exactly fun to be unable to move for a full 24-hour period. Still, having Kurumu and Moka dress up as nurses and wait at his bedside, rushing to get anything he required, hadn't been all that unpleasant. Not that he'd ever let them know that.

"'Happy' isn't really the word I'd use to describe how I'm feeling, but it doesn't look like I've got a choice. When's the first meeting?"

"Right now! You can come in, Morioka-kun!" The classroom door slid open. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the arrogant smirk that just bared one canine, poking out against his bottom lip, the half-lidded, chocolate-brown eyes that flashed in excitement as they passed over the bodies of his female companions, and the hand that rose to brush through his unruly mop of dark hair in an altogether dramatic gesture. There was something he couldn't help but find familiar about him, but he couldn't put a finger on it. How would he know any of the upperclassmen, let alone this one who smelled so much of wet dog it was almost unbearable? "This is Morioka Ginei, the sole member of the newspaper... well, not anymore, right? Anyways, he's the only one who's left after all the other members left last year."

"Please, Nekonome-sensei, call me Gin." He flashed a dazzling smile in the teacher's direction, but his eyes stayed on Naruto. They narrowed, even as his smile grew, but it wasn't a dangerous glare. It was almost challenging, in a way. Like he was daring him to say something in his presence. Naruto's own eyes flashed crimson as the name struck something in him. His dream! Now he understood the overpowering odour that radiated from the man before him. Morioka Ginei was a werewolf, a hybrid creature with the ability to transform into a bestial creature caught between man and animal. Contrary to the countless folk stories that graced the chapters of the world's history, they could transform on any night, but their powers were greatest on a full moon. "I'm the club president, so if you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh no, the faculty meeting's about to start! I'd better run, so I'll leave it all to you, Morioka-kun!" With that, Shizuka hurried out the door, and Ginei leant on the teacher's desk as he eyed the six before him skeptically.

"So, I guess I'd better explain what the Newspaper Club's all about, huh? We're responsible for writing, editing and publishing the school newspaper. If anything happens on campus, we're there to report it. Members of the Newspaper Club have to be prepared to do anything for a story including putting themselves in harm's way, so I warn you now! This club is not for the faint of heart!" Gin exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Sai, who had taken a position where he leant over his desk with his head rested on both hands that made him look very interested in what the canine sophomore had to say, gave a soft hum of appreciation.

"Well, he's certainly enthusiastic," he joked, smiling softly. "Guess he's one of those real hard-hitting reporters I've heard about."

"With that said though, there isn't breaking news all the time, so sometimes we have to report on the normal stuff too. Despite that, do any of you have any story ideas?"

"How about that peeping tom?" Kurumu asked, earning strange looks from the three males. "You mean you haven't heard? There's a pervert going round the school, peeping on girls left, right and centre. Problem is, he's so fast no one can catch him. So, why don't we use the newspaper to catch him?" She received approvals from Moka, Yukari and Manami, and a quiet nod from Gin.

"Sounds good. First things first, if we're gonna catch anyone we need some information, which means we need informants. And top get those, we do the same thing every other great reporter does: we hit the streets and start askin questions. Someone has to have some intel somewhere."

* * *

A few minutes later, and the group was hot on the task of putting up posters, hand drawn by the club themselves, around the school.

"You see, the general public is a newspaper's greatest resource. As long as people are willing to come forth, a paper can keep going," Gin said seriously to Sai, who nodded lazily. A few feet away stood two wooden stools, atop which Moka, Kurumu and Manami were perched precariously as they tried to pin posters far too high up the wall for anyone to be able to read them.

"Uh, Gin-san?" Manami asked as she stretched her arms to their limit trying to pin the A2 sheet of paper in her hands to the plastered wall. The stammer in her voice had vanished with Naruto out of earshot, of course. "Are you sure the posters are supposed to be up this high?" Gin looked up and smirked.

"No, I think they need to be a little higher than that."

"Higher? Are you kidding me? My arms can't go much further!"

"No pain, no gain, girls!"

"I can help put posters up too, Gin-san ~desu!" Yukari chirped happily, only to receive a gently smile from the club president.

"Sorry, but you need to be a little bigger for this job, kid. Maybe when you're older." He patted her head, smiling brightly, only for Yukari to pout dejectedly. She ran off down the hall, Sai chasing after her, leaving Gin and the three girls alone. He grinned as he squatted down, his eyes travelling upwards. A low chuckle escaped his throat, but quiet enough for the girls to remain unaware of just what he was doing. "Heheh..."

"Having fun?" He almost lost his balance when the question sounded rather loudly in his ear. Naruto hadn't even been anywhere near him a moment ago, yet suddenly was beside him, squatting in the same position with a rather casual look on his face as he stared unflinchingly at the upperclassman beside him. Gin stood up suddenly, staring at the blonde with wide eyes as he rose to his full height, dusting himself off.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you. Just fess up, and we can all go back to work." Naruto gave Gin a hard glare, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. "You were looking up their skirts, weren't you?" Gin smiled. He _could_ use this to his advantage after all. He swept a hand through his hair as he bared his teeth in a charming smile, his eyes beginning to shine in the same way they had in his introduction.

"Come now, do you really think I'd ever do a thing like that? I'm far above such a dirty deed."

"What's going on?" Moka asked, turning from the wall as she began to overhear their conversation.

"Oh, nothing," Gin replied, smiling brightly at the vampire. "Your friend here just said that he saw your panties." Moka and Kurumu both grew a small, though bright, blush, while Manami's face steadily turned from normal to scarlet over the course of several seconds. She toppled off her stool and fell to the floor with a dull thud as she fainted in a fashion Naruto found very familiar, holding the hem of her skirt as if it were her last lifeline.

"U-Uzumaki... dono... my p-p-panties..." she mumbled as Moka and Kurumu knelt at her sides.

"I think you killed her," Kurumu deadpanned, testing her forehead with the back of her hand. "But besides that, how could you just peek up my skirt like that, Naruto-kun! You could at least ask!" Moka didn't say anything. Her head was lowered in such a way that overshadowed her eyes, even as she and the bluenette lifted the jinchuuriki from her resting place and carried her down the hall toward the nurse's office.

"You're pretty dumb, y'know that? If you'd just kept your mouth shut, at least club activities could've carried on."

* * *

"Hey, do you know if Moka-san and Naruto-san are dating?"

"Someone told me she _was _kissing him on the neck. Seems pretty obvious to me."

"For real? She seems so shy though..."

_'You're kidding me... him?' _Gin mused, brushing back his hair in frustration. The dusky brown locks swept clear of his deep scowl as his mind raced. He held no claim over the much desired Akashiya Moka, this was true, but he still felt betrayed somehow. He believed that, despite his wandering eyes, Moka was meant for him. Yet now, he couldn't so much as think of the rosy-haired beauty without that irritating blonde nuisance by her side. His long fingers curled into a fist and clenched so hard his nails dug into the flesh of his palm and drew coppery lifeblood, the same that Moka so adored. "I won't let you win, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hey, who was that!" He was gone. No indication of his presence remained, just the rustle of leaves as he made his escape into the brush. The changing room window burst open, one of the two girls leaning out as she scanned the bushes with a frown. As if by some stroke of misfortune, the very person that Gin silently fumed at had strolled past. "What the hell d'ya think you're doing? And in broad daylight, too?"

"As if it would've been better at night?" Naruto yelled, oblivious to the slitted, canine eyes that watched him with a baleful glare. A low growl tore from the werewolf's throat as he watched the blonde argue fruitlessly with the half-dressed first-year through the open window. He had to separate Naruto from Moka somehow, or there was no way he could show Moka how he cared for her. After all, he'd heard of Naruto's combat prowess - it was widely known throughout the school - and even in his transformed state he may have some trouble dealing with the little blonde nuisance. A grin tugged at his cheeks as the cogs of his mind turned, and he was away, ready to make his plan a reality.

* * *

Gah!" Naruto exclaimed as he finally managed to escape the reprimanding stares that had been levelled on him and only him for the past twenty minutes through Moka and Kurumu's impromptu interrogation. The two had dragged him from his shouting match with the still semi-dressed first-year to an unused classroom, dumping him at a desk at the front of the room and staring at him, arms crossed over their chests, until he decided to talk. He had tried to tell them it was simply a misunderstanding, he'd just been passing by, but if they were listening they made no effort to show it. He slumped against the wall, sighing tiredly as he hung his head in defeat.

"Something on your mind, Uzumaki?" His eyes slid to the side and met with the cheerful grin of his senpai as the wolfish teen stepped up to him. "Y'look a little down, I gotta say." Naruto sighed again, running a hand through the mess of unruly golden hair.

"You're... y'know, it doesn't even matter. What d'you want?"

"Now, that's not very friendly. I'm only tryin' to be a good senpai, after all. What kind of a guy would I be if I didn't look out for my kouhai?" He stroked his chin in thought for a moment. "Something to do with Moka-san, ain't it? No, don't tell me. I can tell by the look on your face. And I've got just the solution for your problem." Naruto arched an eyebrow as Gin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the school building, to what appeared to be the back of the school, if the jumbled assortment of boxes and barrels were any indication. He pointed to an open window, probably about two meters above the ground, and smiled. "See that window? Go look into it. You can stand on the barrel to get up."

Naruto stared at Gin incredulously. Did he really think that he was _that _dumb? "I don't know, senpai..." A mischievous smirk tugged at his whiskered cheeks, one that sent an uncomfortable shiver down Gin's spine. "That barrel look's kinda unsteady, dontcha think? Why don't you test it out for me? If it can hold your weight, it can definitely hold mine." Gin cursed under his breath. He was _supposed _to be an idiot!

"H-Hey now, I'm not the one tryin' to get back into Moka-san's good graces. Just take a peek through the window, and all your problems'll be gone." He smiled charmingly, only for his charms to fade almost instantly when Naruto shook his head with a quiet laugh.

"You must think I'm a complete dimwit, huh?"

"Well..." Gin said, only to step quickly to the side to dodge a swift punch from the blonde, scowling at the fist as it passed by his face with a rush of wind. "Whoa now, what's with all the hostility?"

"Trust me, Morioka. I'm nowhere near as stupid as some people think. Trying to frame me again, were ya?" Gin glanced to the side, and smirked.

"I don't need to try, Uzumaki. You can frame yourself pretty well, after all. You're really not as smart as you say." Naruto donned a confused look, as Gin gestured to the still open window. His eyes grew wide as a shrill cry echoed from within.

"W-Who's there!" Naruto cursed under his breath. Of course, it would be the girls' changing room. How many of these things were there around this school? Gin turned away from the blonde, smiling mischievously.

"Have fun, Uzumaki-kun! Try not to die!" Morioka seemed to vainsh into thin air with a carefree wave as Naruto ducked to dodge a flying hairspray can. Naruto cursed under his breath. He should've expected such a vanishing act from a werewolf, said to be one of the fastest of monsters. Still, he _was _a shinobi. In a flash of yellow, he was gone as the girls he'd 'peeped' on crowded around his former location with confused expressions.

* * *

An awkward silence filled the Newspaper Club's headquarters - in truth, an unused classroom on the third floor of the school building. Yukari drummed her fingers on the small wooden table, glaring quietly at the busty succubus stood by the window. In her eyes, it was _her _fault Naruto-kun wasn't here. He'd obviously gone out to try and set things right between him, Kurumu and Moka-san, and since the vampire could do no wrong in her eyes, the one she'd dubbed 'cow-tits' was the sole option for his absence. She looked up sharply as Kurumu's sharp cry cut through the uneasy peace, leaping away from the window as if bitten.

"Naruto-kun! Wh-What are you doing here?" As if he'd sensed the young witch's thoughts, Naruto appeared, crouched on the windowsill with a serious look that only served to make him look more ruggedly handsome. However, in spite of the short time she'd known the blonde, she realised that it took a lot to get his smile to fade. If he looked half as serious as he did now, something must be very wrong. He dropped onto the floor and rose to his full, impressive height - though compared to her it wasn't saying much - and let out a short sigh, rubbing his brow with a tiredness that seemed unusual on someone so young. "I thought you were with Gin-san?"

Naruto's eyes hardened, and Yukari blushed a little. "Did he tell you that? Have you seen him?" Kurumu gaped for a moment under the barrage of questions. "Kurumu, I need you to tell me. It's urgent." He sighed again, and redoubled his efforts with an imploring look that had both girls barely holding back a girlish squeal. So damned _hot! _"Please."

Kurumu's brow furrowed as she tried her hardest to remember. "He stopped by for a moment earlier, said that the two of you would be out for a little while and that we should start the meeting without you. But then Moka didn't show, and... actually, he asked about her too. Wondered where she was." Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits, and his hands clenched into fists. "...Naruto-kun?" He didn't answer, at least no straight away. He moved to the door, growling softly, motioning to the two as he left.

"Come with me, both of you. We're going to blow this 'peeping tom' story _wide open."_

* * *

_**This isn't very smart of you. **_

Moka ignored the deep, snide tones of her inner self, echoing in her ears from within the silver rosary upon her chest. She brushed a strand of bubblegum pink behind her ear as the soft breeze tugged at her, causing her silhouette to blur and shift as it stood heavy and dark against the light of the blood red moon. She barely reacted when she heard the door to the stairwell swing open on creaky hinges, and heavy footfalls echoed across the rooftop in the dead of night. Her mind rested solely, of course, on Naruto. She couldn't ignore that tiny feeling that something didn't add up. After all, why would he even _bother _peeking at her underwear when they'd been together, in bed, practically naked only a few days prior?

"Something wrong, Moka-san? It's already nightfall." Her skin rose in goosebumps as the warm, charming, sweet-as-honey tones washed over her, and she looked over her shoulder. There he stood, suave smile plastered on his tanned skin, eyes narrowed in such a way that it almost dared her to come closer so she could see more of them.

"Gin-senpai..."

_**I tried to warn you...**_

"I heard about Naruto. He's not the type, I know, but you can't judge a book by its cover."

Moka looked to the ground. "Even so... I still don't want to believe it."

Gin sighed and stepped beside her, casting a glance at the grounds over the wooden balcony before fixing his captivating gaze upon the rosette. "Moka-san... you should just forget about Naruto. He's nothing but a pervert, after all." He snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. Moka's eyes widened, and she let out a small cry. "Let me comfort you tonight." His arm dropped to rest on the curve of her waist and he tried to lean forward, but Moka bent away with a dissatisfied groan. Neither of them heard the door swing open a third time, and a set of near-silent footsteps make their away across the roof.

"You're awfully quick to write me off, _Gin-senpai." _The second-year stopped, and his grip around Moka's waist loosened for just a moment, but long enough for her to slip away and glide gracefully away. Gin levelled an irritated stare upon the blonde, who leant nonchalantly against the balcony on the other side, Kurumu and Yukari at his side as he smirked triumphantly. He growled quietly. Damn him! How dare he look so smug!

"You're awfully quick in general, Naruto-kun. Just how'd you get out of that situation, anyway?"

"You aren't the only one who's fast. Now, how's about we end this game, and you come clean? I'm craving ramen right about now." His head jerked to the side as Gin's fist suddenly appeared in the empty space, and he glared at the offending limb, though his carefree posture remained as was.

"Guess there's no point hiding anymore, huh? You were supposed to be a good little idiot and take the fall, but you're just too annoying to lay down and take a beating, aren't you?" Naruto shrugged, and gently pushed Gin's outstretched arm away from him.

"I had enough of that when I was a kid, man. Now, I'm simply too awesome." His fist became a blur as it flashed from the confines of his pocket and buried itself in Gin's midriff. A strangled, choking sound escaped the sophomore's throat as he gasped, air forcibly expelled from his lungs by the sudden and unbearable pressure on his abdomen. Naruto's hand twisted in his gut, and his fingers splayed out so that his flat palm rested on the elder's stomach, before Gin hurtled backwards through the air with a burst of chakra as Naruto utilised one of the Hyuuga techniques Neji had given to him. "Gotta say, out of all the jutsu Neji showed me, my favourite has to be the Empty Palm. It's just so fun to watch your enemies fly helplessly away from you." Gin crashed into the ground just before the wooden balcony, and slowly rose to his feet.

"Little bastard... who the hell do you think you are?" Gin's muscles rippled under his shirt, his eyes glowing red as the moon. His skin bled a charcoal grey and grew a thick, dark fur as his limbs grew and twisted, forcing his countenance into the air as he hulked over them all, laughing a deep, roaring howl as he threw out his arms. "Look! Look upon my true form and know just how useless you are! I am a werewolf! _Awuuuuuuuh!" _He punctuated his declaration with a long howl at the moon, and was gone. No sound, no leaves, not even a cloud of dust kicked up by the sudden movement. It was as if he had simply ceased to exist. Naruto jerked back as he felt something collide with his stomach, and while it didn't pack enough force to force him off his feet it still force him to double over as he dry-retched from the sudden winding.

"Wh-what the..." he managed through the coughs, his eyes scanning the rooftop for any sign of the werewolf. He shouldn't be able to hide with such a large body, yet the canine youkai had managed to vanish seemingly off the face of the earth. He felt the rush of wind to his left, and instinctively raised an arm to block. A grin tugged at his cheeks as he felt Gin's attack rebound harmlessly off of his guard, only for his smile to fade as another strike found his other side, and forced him from his feet. "D-Damn..."

"You get it now, Uzumaki? Werewolves are the fastest of all youkai! I bet you can't even follow my movement's, can you?" Naruto grunted in response, pushing himself up. Gin was right; his movements were too fast to see with the naked eye, so even though he was likely stronger physically than the second year, it was useless if he couldn't keep up. The Rinnegan's spatial manipulation techniques could perhaps slow the lycanthrope if he were to keep his feet away from the floor, but that would mean entering the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which wasn't an appealing option. "Just as vampires are creatures which rely upon power, werewolves rely upon speed! That speed increases with the brightness of the moon's light, and on a night like tonight, when the full moon is at its brightest, a werewolf become undefeatable!" Naruto scoffed. This guy never shut up! That was when it hit him; the one way he could be faster than this furry freak, no matter how bright the moon was. He rose to his feet, one hand shoved deep into his pocket as he worked with a complex seal in the base.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch, Gin-senpai. There's always someone better, faster, or stronger than you out there, but that's what makes it fun. Knowing that there's that one person who can beat you, that you have to work harder to defeat just so you can truly have the right to say 'I am the strongest'! And that person, for you..." His hand emerged from his pocket, twirling on his index finger a kunai, its three sharpened tips glinting in the crimson moonlight and revealing the black ink inscribed upon their surfaces as the three-pronged blade spun with a soft whirring sound. "Is me!"

"You gonna try and stab me, y'little brat? You think you can keep up with me long enough to get a good hit? Just give it your best shot!" Gin blurred out of existence as he rushed toward the blonde, who mere held out his arm, kunai aimed forward. He smirked suddenly, and his arm moved far faster than the eye could see, thrusting the kunai deep into Gin's side with a spray of crimson. The werewolf roared in pain and wrenched the blade free, but not fast enough as the black scrawl written upon its surface had already wormed its way into his fur and onto his skin. The youkai clutched his ribs with laboured breaths as he attempted to stop the bleeding , and grinned weakly at Naruto. "That's it, huh? One hit? How'd you even do that, anyway?"

"A wave of energy in all directions, but held at a certain point so that it retains its potency. It acts like a perimeter alarm, so that when the wall is breached it alerts me instantly, and luckily my reflexes were enough to land a clean hit on you." Gin grunted.

"Alright, I'll admit that was pretty clever... but now that I know, I won't let it get me again! Your last ace in the hole is all used up, Uzumaki Naru- huh?" He stopped suddenly. Just where _was _the blonde, anyway? He'd seemingly vanished mid-conversation, without a trace.

"You just had to go and say, it didn't you? Man, have you villains got some kinda fetish for the whole 'you have nothing left to use against me' line? 'Cause it gets pretty old, especially when you're me. I _always _have an ace in the hole." Gin turned to the source of the voice, directly behind him, only for the space to be empty. Then, all of a sudden, his entire body lurched to the side as _something _crashed into his side with the force of a runaway freight train, and he found himself hurtling toward the edge of the rooftop. A hand wrapped around his wrist and caused him to jerk backwards painfully, but the youkai silently thanked whoever had caught him, having saved him from falling several storeys. No matter how strong he was, that wasn't particularly pleasant. He looked up, and his gleaming red eyes met with a cold stare from Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki?"

"You should be grateful," he said icily, dropping the canine beast to the floor. "Not only did I save you that fall, but I resorted to using the only memento of my parents to defeat you without too much property damage." Gin's eyes widened as his fur retreated into his skin. He winced as he tried to sit up. With how much his ribs were hurting from the hastily formed Rasengan, the fight was as good as over for how much of a match he'd be against the blonde, and despite his pride he knew when he'd been beaten. He stopped for a moment and simply stared at the blonde, even as he turned his back on the elder student and began to walk away."If you have any kind of morality, you'll lay off Moka-chan, and the other girls in this school, to pay off your debt to me. Otherwise..." Naruto paused for a moment, and shot a frigid glare over his shoulder, his eyes gleaming a burning scarlet that seared Gin's very soul. "I'll kick your goddamn head in, y'hear me Morioka!"

Gin didn't answer. There was no need.

* * *

"Naruto-kun..."Moka started, and hesitated. An awkward silence had pervaded around their party as they retreated from the rooftop, and the vampiric rosette had been labouring in her mind to try and word the question that had been tearing at her. "What you said to Gin... was it true?"

"Was what true?"She flinched. Naruto's tone chilled her, though it wasn't quite as merciless as the one he'd used on the werewolf. She hadn't ever seen him truly angry; the rage that flooded from him when he fought Komiya Saizou had belonged to whatever lived inside him rather than his own, she hadn't been present when he fought Kurumu, and what he displayed against the lizardmen from Yukari's class was more like annoyance than actual anger. Now, though the way his body was tensed up, fists clenched so tightly she could smell the crimson lifeblood oozing from his palms and eyes flickered a furious orange-red, something seemed to be bothering far more than anything before.

"What you said about your parents. About the... memento...?"

Naruto sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "That kunai belonged to my father. When he was alive, he used to use it for a technique called the 'Flying Thunder God' which allowed him to travel great distances almost instantly using one of those kunai as a marker. I... may have told a small lie. I have a few more of those kunai in my dorm, but that's not entirely the point, is it? The fact is, together those kunai are the only things I have left of either of my parents, so I'd rather nor squander them or use them at all if I can avoid it. The fact that I had to use one of them on an ass like Gin, just so I didn't destroy either him or the school, kinda pisses me off..." Naruto trailed off as he felt a tugging on his sleeve, and looked down. Yukari was staring up at him with wide eyes that made her look positively adorable, though it looked as if she was struggling with her words.

"N-N-Naruto-kun... if that's how you feel... then please have this." She held up something she'd obviously been hiding: the same kunai he'd driven between Gin's ribs, now clean of his blood and unfortunately of the Hiraishin marker seals, clutched firmly between her small hands as if it were some kind of lifeline. Naruto's eyes widened considerably. "I was planning on keeping it... so that I'd have something of yours, and we'd be closer. But if it means so much to you, you can have it." To the young border-being it was a surprise to see Naruto smile warmly and slowly lift the blade to the light, inspecting it.

"Usually the seals stay on the blade, but since I made them transfer onto Gin to use him as the target instead, I guess I'll need to replace them." He grinned at Yukari. "I'll tell you what; I'll put the seals back on, and then you can keep it." She looked up to him with an incredulous look. "After all, if you keep hold of it, I can protect you." Yukari blushed brightly at that, and she hid her face as Naruto turned the blade over in his hands with a small smile. Moka silently thanked the young witch. Whatever she'd done, she'd somehow managed to lighten Naruto's mood almost instantly.

* * *

A single, crimson eye spun slowly as it watched Naruto examine the Hiraishin kunai from the sloped roof of the school building, and an amused chuckle sounded from behind the spiral-marked orange mask as the three black magatama-like marks circled the single, small pupil. The dark figure's black, hooded cloak, emblazoned with crimson clouds, billowed in the wind as he rose to his full height, his fists clenching as his chuckles descended into a maniacal cackle.

"Just a little more, Naruto-kun. A little more, and then your allies might just be enough to test Sasuke-kun's potential, and make the effort of capturing you worth it."

* * *

**That's the end of that. I know I said it would be the last introduction this time around, but I sat down to write and realised I'd forgotten Gin. I would leave him out, as I don't particularly like him, but after Naruto's dream his presence is kind of a given. So, NEXT time is Mizore. Sorry about that. Anyways, I didn't like this one much, but that's because I didn't plan it in the first place. Hopefully you did, and trust in me as I now have the main gist of what's to come after the Yuki-Onna's intro up to snuff, and I'm gonna go into detail once I have time between my Art coursework. But that's for another time, so for now, enjoy and goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7: Blizzard & A Vampire

**Chapter 7, Blizzard + A Vampire**

"Naruto-kun." Naruto's head jerked up from the hard surface of his desk, sending the multitude of kunai, scrolls and brushes clattering to the floor. It had been mid-afternoon when he started. He'd bolted out of class, earning a plethora of confused stares as he raced through the school, and shut himself in his dorm room without another word. His father's scroll was laid out upon his desk, the remaining nine Hiraishin kunai and single used blade placed equidistant from each other atop it, with a calligraphy set to the side.

Now, bars of pale moonlight were thrown across the room through the wide window, bathing it in a ghostly white hue broken only by the short burst of colour in his decorations. He must have worked himself too hard, he realised, looking down at the half-finished kunai on his desk. The seals were intricate beyond belief, and making even a single mistake could mean disaster on a universal scale. Space-time techniques were dangerous things to mess around with, and getting the slightest curve wrong as he copied the seals from another could result in a tear in the very fabric of reality. But the risk was well worth it. He wanted desperately for Yukari to keep one with her, so that he could protect her even when he wasn't around, which surprised him a little. Why was he so serious about defending these four girls that had wormed their ways into his life that he'd use his father's prized kunai to do so?

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" He looked up to meet the worried eyes of his friend and old partner, and smiled weakly.

"Sai..." He hesitated for a moment, then shook his head from side to side. "Silly me. Must've fallen asleep at the worktable." His hands moved to pick up the clutter from the floor and continue working, but Sai's hand on his wrist stopped him. He gave the ROOT a questioning look. "What are you..."

"You can't seriously consider continuing, can you? Look at you, Naruto. You're exhausted, and rightly so. Even the 'No. 1, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja' has to take a break sometime, or you'll just fall apart at the seams."

"What are you talking about, I feel- agh!" He cried in pain as Sai's grip on his wrist tightened, and he turned a glare on the dark-haired boy.

"I'm guessing you were unaware that I know a sufficient amount about psychology? I can read you, Naruto. You're working yourself to the bone, and however much you'd like to deny it, it shows. What are you so scared will happen if you don't finish those kunai? Is it the girls? Are you worried something bad will happen to them?"

"_I don't know!" _Naruto snapped, and Sai recoiled for a moment. Naruto had yelled at him before, but not quite like that. He wasn't angry. He was anxious, paranoid, _saddened _even, but not angry. If he had been, his voice would've been overwhelmed with a soft growl, like that of a dog, rather than the weak tremble that Naruto must've noticed, as he fell silent. "...I have no idea what I'm afraid of. What could hurt them, here, in Youkai Academy? The damned headmaster's some kind of god, after all. And it's not like I'm goin' anywhere." He sighed deeply and leant back in his chair, brushing his hair from his eyes. "But no matter how hard I try to convince myself, I can't shake the feeling something bad's coming. Something I can't run away from, and I can't just blow up at like other problems. I don't want Moka, or Yukari, or any of them to get involved, but I just don't think it'll be that easy."

"So you want to prepare them. Give them a means to stay safe long enough for you to deal with your problem and protect them with all of your strength." Naruto didn't reply, but that must have been all the answer Sai needed, as he gave a small laugh. "I can never seem to figure out whether this noble streak of yours is charming or just plain irritating. You've got a good heart, Naruto. I know I'm not the first to say that. But you can't help anyone if you're dead on your feet, so get some rest already." Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it. With a groan as he stretched out his tired muscles, Naruto rose from his chair and moved towards his bed, stopping only for a moment.

"Sai...?" The Anbu gave an interested hum. "Thanks. And I don't if I ever said this before, but... you're a good friend." Naruto's words seemed to echo in the silence of the night, and brought a warm smile to Sai's face. A _real _smile. He fidgeted with the collar of his white school shirt and the crimson tie around his neck.

"Naruto-kun... you... have no idea how much that means to me." He turned to leave, through the window rather than the locked front door, but his eyes were drawn to the scattered materials with which Naruto was transcribing the Hiraishin seals onto Yukari's knife. A thought came to him, and he smiled. "I suppose... it would be the least I could do for you." With all the grace his years of shinobi training had granted him, he descended into Naruto's recently vacated chair and took up his brush, dabbing it in the jet black ink and bringing its curled tip to the steel surface with a mechanical precision as he traced the Hiraishin's complex seals onto the blade. And there he sat, working, long into the night.

"Whatever you decide is dear to you, Naruto, I'll help you protect it. As your friend."

* * *

"What do you think?" Yukari couldn't answer. Her mouth hung open in a look of unbridled awe at the knife before her. True, it didn't look all that different than it did before; its three prongs glinted in the light, painted with a light crimson gloss so that it had a coppery shine, and a red ribbon hung from its circular pommel. To the young witch, however, it was amazing. She tentatively took the kunai and turned it over in her hands, examining it in all its glory. It wasn't a knife. It was the confirmation, not that she truly needed any, that Naruto truly cared about her. That he would protect her with his life if she were in danger. "Hellooo? Earth to Yukari?"

"O-Oh, Naruto-kun..." she started, snapping out of her trance. "S-Sorry, I must've spaced out... it's beautiful..."

"I'm glad you like it," Naruto said with a grin, and shared a conspiratorial look with Sai, who was watching with an amused look as he rested his head in a palm, elbows propped up on the desk he'd swapped with Saizou. It had been surprising how eager the large boy had been to stay as far away as possible from the blonde as possible. Strange.

"Like it...? I..." It didn't look like anyone was going to get much more from the small girl as she stared absentmindedly at the kunai in her hands with a blush on her cheeks. Naruto looked about the class to see that a few people were looking over at the strange group of students, but most were absorbed in the conversations they'd struck up to pass the time until the teacher arrived. And then, there was...

"Hey, whose seat is that?" He pointed at the seat situated directly in front of him, at the very front of the class and next to the window. He'd never actually seen anyone take the seat before, yet no one had ever commented about it, as if it were a natural occurrence. It wasn't often that seats went unfilled, especially in the front row. Moka and Kurumu looked at each other for a moment, and seemed to have a silent conversation between them.

"Hey, you're class representative," Kurumu finally said. "You tell him."

"R-Right. Well, according to the roster, that seat belongs to Shirayuki Mizore, but not once has she ever come to cla-" Moka stopped abruptly as the door opened, and two people walked in. One was easily recognisable as Nekonome Shizuka, striding into the class and placing the stack of books in her arms down on her desk. The other however, was not so familiar.

She, for it was certainly a she, looked absently around the room, until her pupilless, sapphire eyes fell on him and stayed there, unflinching. Her mouth hung open slightly, so that her lollipop balanced precariously on her pale pink bottom lip, and her breath seemed to crystallise in the air despite the relatively warm temperature. One hand, half hidden behind the long sleeve of the white tee she wore in place of the uniform dress shirt, twirled a lock of lavender around her forefinger in an alluring manner, while the other fidgeted with the hem of her pleated skirt, drawing the blonde's attention to the striped purple stockings that stretched the length of her long, slender legs. Naruto stared openly at her as she slid gracefully into her seat and pressed her back against the window so that her body faced the class. Her eyes, however, never left Naruto.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?" she whispered, as Nekonome began the lesson. Naruto stared deadpan at the girl. She doesn't show up for class for over a week, then turns up like nothing happened and decides to take an interest in him? The chances were infinitesimally small. Then, all of a sudden, the girl leant over the desk toward him and stared him dead in the face, her cold breath tickling his skin. She licked her bottom lip, lollipop stick twitching as she did so, and her eyes flickered between Naruto's ocean blue orbs and his gaping mouth. Was she going to kiss him? He blushed, and it didn't settle anything in him to see that she did as well. "You're... cuter than I imagined."

"You're not bad yourself." What was he _saying!_ Not only should he not be flirting with this weird girl, but that was _lame! _"You're Shirayuki, right?" She didn't answer. Naruto's heart rate skyrocketed as she leant past him and placed her lips beside his ear so that the chill of her breath caused the hairs on his neck to stand on end.

"Please..." she whispered, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. "Call me Mizore." A furious shriek pervaded the relative silence of the room as the rest of the class listened to Nekonome's lecture, and Kurumu's chair fell to the floor with a clatter as she rose to her feet, levelling her glare on Mizore, whose blush still lit up her cheeks. Naruto leant backwards in his seat, putting himself far out of the line of fire between the two females. He knew from experience that Kurumu could be incredibly possessive when the situation arose, and Mizore had practically been all over him without so much as an introduction.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing, skank!" Naruto winced. Harsh wording, but from the impassive expression on Mizore's delicate features, she hadn't paid it any mind. "Get your _face _off my Naruto-kun before I tear you a new one, here and now!" Nekonome had stopped the lesson momentarily, and even she gaped at the confrontation. Naruto could have yelled at her. Why didn't she do anything to stop her? Granted, Kurumu was like a charging rhino when she got going, but she was a _teacher _for Kami's sake!

"Does he belong to you?"

"W-What?" Kurumu stuttered. The question had thrown her for a loop for a moment, as had the nonchalant manner in which she posed it. Mizore stared.

"I said, does he belong to you? Are you his girlfriend? Are you _dating?" _She pressed, and Kurumu stammered weakly. "No? Then he's fair game, isn't he?" Mizore flung her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled herself close to him, using him as leverage to sit atop his desk. She might as well have been in his lap. Naruto blushed darkly. Didn't he get a say in this? He knew better than to voice his question, of course. He didn't need the ire of both females directed toward him. Even now, he could see Kurumu barely restraining the urge to take Mizore's face off. He sent a pleading look at Nekonome, and she seemed to give in.

"That's enough, both of you. Kurono-kun, Shirayuki-kun, please return to your seats. If you must fight over Uzumaki-kun, do it during your time, rather than mine." That was _not _what he meant. Still, it seemed to placate both girls, as Kurumu slowly returned her chair to an upright position and took her seat and Mizore snaked her arms from around his neck, albeit reluctantly, and sat down at her own desk. Still, the look between the two, the heated glare that promised a final deathmatch, could've sparked lightning.

* * *

The class filed from the room noisily an hour later, and Mizore slid her book into her bag and kicked back her seat. The wooden back collided with Naruto's long-vacated desk with a loud crash. She looked in the direction of the door, where even now she could hear Kurumu chewing the blonde out. She thought she'd raised a fair point: from what she'd gathered, the succubus held no claim to him, or at least far less than she, someone who'd adored him for so long. Her form hugged the doorframe tightly as she moved across the classroom with a dancer's grace, barely making a sound as her feet glided across the floor, and she watched with a single amethyst eye as Kurumu clutched at Naruto's lapels with long, claw-like nails.

"What, exactly, was that about?" She hissed, and Naruto tried in vain to shy away from her baleful glare. Mizore's nails dug into the wooden frame and a soft hiss escaped her pale lips. How dare she talk to him like that? _Treat _him like that! She shouldn't even be able to stand near him! Oh, how she wished to storm over and tear the succubus to shreds, but that wouldn't be right. She needed to be more subtle, else whatever she did would only drive Naruto away and drive her into madness. Her eyes bore into Naruto with a longing gaze, and her attention was so focused on him that she didn't even notice the light frost gathering on the wall beside her. Her eyes drifted to Kurumu and Moka, the vampire stood at her side, and she scowled. Something would need to be done about _that._

"I really wish I knew, Kurumu-chan." Something ached inside her. Why was he so familiar with _her! _"Wonder why Mizor- _Shirayuki-san, _acted like that?" _Ouch. _Not only did he revert to referring to her by her last name, though the small slip-up had brought a cheer to her heart for the slightest moment, but he was blind to her feelings? Granted, she'd met him only that day and had said only a handful of words to him in person, but surely _what _she'd said and _how _she'd said it should've gotten the point across effectively.

"Well, find out and fix it! Get it over with before the meeting, or we're gonna have problems!" Kurumu shoved Naruto back a little, and stormed off, dragging Moka behind her despite the rosette's soft, near-silent whimper as she was forcibly removed from the presence of _her _Naruto-kun. This was her chance, she realised. Without any of the females in his unwitting harem, she could approach Naruto without fear of intrusion. Yet, when her eyes fell upon the blonde once more, she hesitated, her mouth parted only slightly as she gasped. Naruto swept a hand through his hair, the blonde mess perfecting at his rough touch, while the other was thrust deeply into his pocket. He leant back leisurely, and his muscles were both relaxed and tensed simultaneously; like he was calm and collected, yet ready to kill at the drop of a hat. It was so exciting! To know that someone so strong and deadly, like a living weapon, could at the same time be the sweet, caring person she seen in his writing and the bright, cheerful character she'd seen firsthand, it was mind-boggling. And all of those would be all hers, as soon as she took the few steps forward and actually _talked _to him.

"N-Naa..." Mizore cursed herself. She couldn't even manage a coherent word, and that feeling grew to unbearable levels when he turned to her and stared into her eyes with those _gorgeous _sapphire orbs.

"Oh, Shirayuki." She flinched. "I didn't expect to see you there. Did you need something?" A soft blush came to her cheeks, and her hands shook uncontrollably as she removed them from the hem of her skirt. All she needed to do was say something. Not too difficult. Just open her mouth, and allow some intelligible speech to pour out.

"I w-wanted to... _Do you have a spare newspaper!" _She all but yelled, and cursed herself. That was stupid, no matter how she looked at it. Her newspaper clipping needn't be her only link to him anymore, now that he was standing right in front of her. But, old habits die hard. And why on earth did she need to yell? Naruto stared at her for a moment, before searching his pockets and pulling out a crumpled roll of printed paper, tied shut with a rubber band, and handed it to her.

"Here you go." He gave a small chuckle. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd be all that interested in the school newspaper, what with the fact you're almost never in school." Mizore allowed a small smile. Obviously her blunder had been lost on him.

"Not the newspaper. _You." _At Naruto's raised eyebrow she reached into her bag and pulled out the beautiful blue and gold scrapbook she'd spent many an hour compiling and creating. She held it close to her chest, embracing it tightly, to the point where Naruto could only just see Mizore's name on the cover behind her closed arms. "I've read every news report you've written. When I was away from school, I requested that Nekonome-sensei send me each and every issue that came out." Her glittering amethyst eyes met with his, and she smiled warmly. She could feel her confidence building with each and every word, and soon she'd be able to...! "I love the way you write, because your work reflects you as a person. You're strong outwardly, but inside you've known pain just as much, if not more than anyone else."

"W-What are you..." Naruto stuttered weakly as Mizore stepped forward and pressed herself flush against his chest, wide lavender eyes looking up at him with such adoration. He could feel the biting cold of her skin through her clothes, but it didn't feel particularly harsh. Pleasant shivers coursed across his skin, leaving raised goosebumps in their wake.

"That weak persona, the pain behind the mask... that's your true self, isn't it?" Her hand alighted on his shoulder, light as a feather, and she pulled herself up towards his face. "I like that side of you. I can relate to him." Naruto tried to pull away, but Mizore's grip on him was surprisingly strong. "It must be lonely, not having anyone to understand your pain. I know that feeling... so don't be lonely anymore."

* * *

"Naruto-kun's late..."

Kurumu looked up from her notepad. Moka was sat at the lone table in the newspaper club's headquarters, chin rested in her delicate, dainty palm as she gazed almost longingly at the closed door. The succubus sighed and put her pen down beside her, swinging her legs over the windowsill which had quickly been designated her spot. Perhaps she had been a little harsh on Naruto earlier; after all, it wasn't his fault that Shirayuki came on to him so forwardly.

'_Get it over with before the meeting, or we're gonna have problems!'_

She hadn't truly meant that, of course. It was no secret that she disliked Shirayuki, but time with Naruto far outclassed being rid of that... that... ugh! She couldn't even think of a good enough insult! The horrible knowledge that Naruto was somewhere out there with Shirayuki, rather than here with her, just drove her round the bend! Another sigh escaped her lips, and she leapt down from the window to the floor, causing Moka to look round at her.

"Is something wrong, Kurumu-chan?" She packed her pen and notepad away in her bag and slung it over her shoulder, before moving to the door.

"I'll go find Naruto-kun and bring him back here. God knows what that Shirayuki girl is doing to him right now." She flinched at her own words, and it didn't help to see Moka do the same. It was easy to discredit her fears when she thought she was the only one with them, but knowing Moka was thinking the same made them seem all the more real. She forced herself to smile, grinning awkwardly at the vampire even as she gripped the doorknob tight enough to bend it. "Don't you worry, and don't move an inch! I'll have Naruto back before you know it!" She slammed the door shut behind her, and began to take off down the hall. It was eerily silent, even for late afternoon, when most other students would either be in extra-curricular clubs, on the grounds, or in their dorms. Not a soul wandered the corridors save for her, and that fact just made her more paranoid. She turned a corner to leap down the stairs, only to come face to face with the person she _didn't _want to find.

"What are you doing here, Shirayuki?" She spat, her muscles tensed as she readied herself for a fight. She wasn't one to jump to violence as a first option, but the cold look in the girl's eyes set a primal, animal fear in her. She had no idea what her foe was capable of, and it was highly likely that Shirayuki knew everything about her. "Where's Naruto-kun?" The purple-haired girl simply stared blankly at her, and all of a sudden, in a flurry of sub-zero temperatures and gleaming ice, the world turned black.

* * *

"Now you try, Naruto!" He caught the small, flat stone deftly between his index and middle fingers, and looked at it for a moment, before looking to Mizore. Her entire demeanour practically _screamed _cheerful. She was bouncing around on the balls of her feet, and her hands were clasped under her chin as she smiled warmly. Whatever it was that he was doing, it obviously made her happy, so who was he to deny her that? The pebble spun between his calloused digits, and his arm reared back before snapping forward sharply. The stone flew from his hand and bounced once on the water's calm surface, sending wide ripples across the once placid exterior, and continued on through the air where it traversed the entire pool and tore through the tree on the other side, shattering the aged bark like rice paper. He winced. Whatever was going on with his body, what with the incident with the chakra paper and now this uncontrollable physical strength, it was steadily getting worse.

"Amazing!" Mizore cried, staring at Naruto with wide eyes. He scratched the back of his head nervously, and turned away from the disturbed pool of water.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I really need to head back." He moved to leave, only to stop as Mizore draped herself over his shoulders. Her face nuzzled into the side of his neck, and her body was pressed against his back, bringing a pale blush to his cheeks. "Sh-Shirayuki, what are you doing!"

"You can't leave, not until I beat you!" she chirped happily, hugging the blonde close to her. Her smiled quickly faded, though, and she frowned. "You... you can't go back to that club of yours." Naruto shivered as her already low body temperature dropped to dangerous levels, and her grip around his neck tightened, burying herself into him. "If I were to lose you... if you were to go back to that Akashiya Moka you adore so much, I don't know what I'd do. So don't find out. Just stay here with me."

"All you need to do is just be mine."

The world around them seemed to freeze over, as the lake turned to solid ice and the soft breeze became a merciless arctic gale that tore at his skin like thousands upon thousands of knives. The frost gathered on the ground and rose into crystalline spires around him , and quickly spread out into thick, wide plates of glittering diamond that were horribly familiar to him as his eyes grew wide.

Mirrors.

At least a dozen of them.

All around him, closing him in, in a dome.

"I won't let you run away. We were destined to meet, and together we'll warm each other's frozen hearts." Naruto stared at her incredulously as she stepped away from him, twirling with the grace of a dancer and smiling at her reflection in one of the mirrors. She sent him a glance over her shoulder. "After all, you'll never find someone else who knows that pain you hide. Stick around a while, and I'm sure you'll never be able to leave."

"I can't stay here! I have to go back!" Naruto cried. Mizore scowled, and rounded on him. Her hands were coated with ice, turning them into vicious-looking claws that glinted in the sunlight as she raised them to Naruto's face. Naruto stumbled backwards, but his back collided with another mirror, blocking his escape.

"Back to Akashiya Moka? Back to Kurono Kurumu, and Sendou Yukari, and Hisakawa Manami? Everyone of them... Everyone who stands in the way of my love for you should just disappear! And that's exactly what's going to happen!"

"Stop it! You can't just get rid of them because you don't like them! It doesn't work like that!" Mizore stepped back, placing a clawed hand against her chest with a hurt look that made Naruto's chest ache. He tried to reach out to her, but she moved out of his range and stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Why are you saying this... you should understand how it feels to be lonely!" Naruto gritted his teeth, and clenched his fingers into fists. Yes, he knew what it was like to be alone. That horrible solitude had suffocated his childhood self.

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel." Mizore's heart soared, but immediately plummeted again as Naruto looked at her with cold blue eyes like chips of ice, nothing like the warm pools of sapphire that she'd fallen in love with. "But I don't feel lonely anymore, because I have friends! Friends that you're trying to slaughter because you think they're in your way! That's why...!"

"No!" Mizore cut him off with a scream, clutching at her head with her claws of crystal. "You can't reject me! You can't reject my feelings! That's not how I imagined this at all!" Spears of ice began to form from the smooth surfaces of the mirrors, and shot out at Naruto. The blonde leapt backwards out of their path, leaving the long spikes to penetrate deep into the soil beneath his feet. "You were supposed to fall in love with me the same way I love you, and we would be together forever! Don't take that dream away from me!"

"Stop this, Shirayuki!" Naruto cried, dodging another spear of diamond as it plunged into the earth to his left.

"No, you don't understand me at all... _no one understands me!" _Iced winds seemed to explode out of her as she screamed, tearing at Naruto's skin as he struggled to stay standing against the terrible onslaught of frozen gales. "Stay away! _STAY AWAY!" _

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked to the side, and between the mirrors he saw Sai and Manami, dropping from a hawk formed from Sai's Choujuu Giga. "Stay put, we'll get you out! Manami, can you break the ice?" The Taki kunoichi grinned and pumped a fist in the air.

"You bet your ass I can! Gimme a minute!"

"No, stop!" Both shinobi hesitated at Naruto's cry. "You can't do that, or she'll only become more unstable. Just stay where you are, I'll have this fixed in no time!" They stared at him wordlessly for a moment, but soon nodded. Naruto turned back to Mizore, whose very skin was beginning to take on an icy sheen as her powers ran out of control. "Guess it's time to try out this new fire affinity... _Katon: Zukkoku!" _A bullet of flame erupted from Naruto's throat and soared through the air, slamming into the frozen ground at Mizore's feet with an explosion of blazing orange and red. The mirrors shattered like glass as the shockwave tore through them, and the ice that coated the surroundings melted almost instantly under the intense heat. Two blurs shot from within the cloud of fire. Mizore's body hurtled out of the blaze and slammed into the ground with a painful impact, rolling helplessly across the grass until she finally came to a stop.

"Th-that..." she mutterd weakly, struggling to push herself up on weak arms. Naruto had _attacked _her. "I should have known..." Another spear of ice formed in her hand, only to be stopped as a firm hand gripped her wrist, holding it fast. There, silhouetted against the rising flames, was the blonde she'd been so obsessed with and, though she was loathe to admit it after this, she _still _adored.

"That's enough, Shirayuki... Mizore." Her eyes widened as she processed his words. He'd called her by her first name again. It sounded so beautiful from him, even with the harsh, serious look his face was twisted into. Her will to fight began to fade away, and with it the power that held her ice together, causing the spear in her hand to splinter into thousands of miniscule shards of glittering crystal. "I understand what you've gone through. For the first twelve years of my life, I thought I was alone. I was hated, shunned, and treated like a monster by almost everyone around me. _Almost. _There were that small few that saw me as a normal person, and didn't shut me out, or even treat me badly. They were my friends, and because of them I'm not alone anymore. That's all you need to stop the pain of loneliness: friends."

"But..." Mizore started quietly, but stopped as Naruto rose from his crouched position to stand at his full height. He thrust out a hand towards her, and she stared at it as if it were some alien being.

"So, Shirayuki Mizore, d'you wanna be friends with me?"

* * *

"How long is this going to take? We've been ready for a week now." The single crimson eye turned to look into a scowling pair of its brethren, set into the skull of a teen, his arms crossed over his chest as he shot a demanding glare at the cloaked man through the shadow of his dark fringe. The cloaked man leant backwards as he sat on the edge of the academic building, stretching out his limbs with a tired groan.

"Whether you're ready or not is irrelevant. We're waiting for _him _to be ready."

"We are _shinobi, _not _samurai. _There's no code of honour requiring both sides be prepared for battle before engaging in it."

"That's true, but the world has been waiting for this battle for a long time. It wouldn't do to start it prematurely. It wouldn't be nearly as interesting then."

"It's when you say things like that that I question your true motives... this operation's goal _is _to extract the Kyuubi's chakra, right? You don't have some secondary objective?"

"I assure you, Sasuke-kun. If I had any ulterior motives, you would be the first to know." The masked man turned back to look over the destruction caused by Naruto and Mizore's battle. "Besides, you needn't wait any longer. I think he's just about ready now. We'll begin soon."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUN! Sorry, couldn't resist. But with Mizore on the team now, things can get rolling. I really hope you like this chapter, cause it gave me some trouble, and about halfway through things kind of went to hell. But I tried to differ from canon again, because of my relapse last chapter, and I've decided to all but stop watching the anime episodes for reference at this point, because that was one of the main reasons it stuck so close. It'll be difficult, since I haven't seen R+V for a good while, but if you weren't enjoying it what would be the point in writing? Anyway, next chapter is of course where the proverbial faecal matter will hit the fan, so stay tuned for that! Other than that, I bid you goodnight!**

**Review Corner**

**ForeverFallen76: The way I've written, Naruto can't write the seal formula from memory. He's had the scroll containing the workings of the Hiraishin for only a few days, after all. That's why he's using the other remaining kunai to copy from and inscribe the same seals on the used kunai to give to Yukari. He's not well-versed enough in the technique to use contact seals like Minato did. I can understand your confusion, but I am trying to steady Naruto's growth somewhat. So far he's been progressing in leaps and bounds, and I need to make sure he doesn't become God halfway through the fic. **


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion & A Vampire

**Chapter 8, Reunion + A Vampire**

"It's been so _long, _dobe. I wonder, are you as happy to see me as I am to see you?" Naruto's eyes creaked open weakly, squinting against the blazing purple light that filled his vision. Violet flames of chakra wrapped around Susanoo's enormous, beastly form as it eyed him sceptically from deep within its beak-like helm. Its hand gripped its bow tightly, twitching ever so slightly as it readied to attack, and raised the orb of roiling black flame to its string and formed an arrow, a solid bar of obsidian fire. And there, stood safe and protected within the belly of the beast, staring him down with spheres of crimson and black, was his old teammate, friend, and pseudo-brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

"What are... what are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pulling himself tiredly to his feet. Each and every muscle of his body rebelled against him, screaming out in agony. He felt like he'd just fought his way down to hell and back, he was so tired. He idly noted that he wasn't actually _standing _on anything. A dream then, he mused, and slowly slipped into a fighting stance as he prepared for battle. Even if it _was _a dream, he would fight if he needed to. Even if it meant battling for god knows how long in this near-empty void of indomitable blackness.

"You may not believe me, but I'm genuinely glad to see that you've survived thus far," the Uchiha continued as if he hadn't heard the blonde at all, closing his Sharingan eyes for but a moment, before opening them again to a sharp, chilling stare filled with the cursed power of his new Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "If you'd died too early, I couldn't very well get the power I needed for my revenge, now could I?"

Naruto laughed hollowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, you're after the fuzzball as well? Why am I not surprised?" His eyes hardened for but a moment as he rolled to the side, evading the powerful strike of Susanoo's arrow as it collided with the 'ground' like a bolt from God, erupting into a stygian blaze that very nearly caught him in its blast radius despite his movements. Another arrow drew mere inches from his faces as it hurtled past, and he could feel the heat of Amaterasu's flames along its shaft against the skin of his cheek before it too exploded into a writhing mass of heat behind him. "Your aim is weak, Sasuke. I thought those eyes were supposed to _improve _your eyesight?" Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger, and he roared furiously. Susanoo's bow-wielding left arm rose high into the sky and in a flash the thin bow had morphed into a thick katana-like blade, its curved edge slicing the very air as it descended toward the blonde, who sidestepped the swing as if it were nothing.

"You've changed, dobe. Where's the stupid little kid who fights every battle all-out straight from the start? With how blasé you're acting about all this, you seem more like Kakashi." Naruto laughed again, one hand forced into his pocket while the other rose into the air.

"My personality isn't all that's changed, teme." With that, his rough palm clamped down on the dull edge of Susanoo's sword, much to Sasuke's surprise. The violet flames seemed to part at his touch, leaving only a solid bar of pure chakra between his calloused fingertips. "Power recognises power, Sasuke."

"Then you shouldn't even be able to _comprehend_ me." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke's words sounded _behind _him, and even more so as a thin spear of blue and white lanced through his chest, bolts of electricity arcing from its surface as it tore through his flesh, sending a spray of crimson into the air.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, clutching at his chest as it heaved with ragged, laboured breaths. His fingers roamed the rigid musculature and felt the cold, clammy skin. The wound wasn't there, of course. It was only a dream. So why did it feel so _real? _Why could he feel the excruciating burn of the Chidori Eisou clawing at his flesh, breaking it down at a cellular level as it gored him? Why could he feel the steadily slowing beat of his heart as his body grew cold, his life leaving him? And why was he dreaming about Sasuke _now _of all times? It'd been months since they'd last fought, and he'd all but forgotten about the last Uchiha what with the hectic lifestyle he now led as a student of Youkai Academy. His head sank into the pillow as he collapsed backwards with a tired sigh, staring at the blank, whitewashed ceiling with dull, blue eyes. This dream, or whatever it was, was too real to be just a product of his sleep-deprived imagination. Dreams like this didn't happen by coincidence; it meant something. _What_ it meant, he didn't know, but that wasn't the point. All he needed was the proof that something was wrong, just so he didn't feel so paranoid.

"Rnnn... stop moving..." Naruto froze in place. To his right, he could see the bubblegum pink hair contrasting heavily in the darkness of his dorm room and the slight pressure on his ribs as his vampiric classmate buried herself into his side, moaning softly in contentment as she nuzzled her crimson cheek into his shoulder. Normally, this wouldn't bother him as much as it would in his childhood. What bothered him was the fact that the sound hadn't comefrom his _right_ side. With no small amount of fear apparent in his eyes, Naruto slowly turned his head to the left, to see a slender, female figure in very much the same position as Moka, though the manner in which her arms and legs wrapped around his body gave an impression of possessiveness, sleeping with a content smile as she rested her head on his chest under a mane of violet, her cold breath tickling his skin as it filtered between her parted lips, wrapped around the stick of another lollipop.

"M-Mizore...!" he hissed in surprise, instinctively trying to remove himself from the Yuki-onna's grasp, only to stop as he realised that with the tight grip of both monstrously powerful females on various parts of his body there was simply no room for movement. That, and he was discouraged by the angered groans and growl both released in their sleep as he tried to shift.

It was then that he realised one thing that could either save or damn him, depending on his own actions: while Moka had at least the decency to crawl into his bed wearing a lacy white camisole and matching boyshorts, Mizore was not so reserved. Hence the feel of her cold skin flush against his. He had to think fast, else he'd be caught in a very compromising situation, and while Mizore might not mind much, he had a sneaking suspicion that Moka would have words about it, as would Kurumu whenever she decided to make her appearance. Naruto swallowed hard. What he was about to do could cause him serious injury if he were to do it incorrectly. He brought his hands to the girls' exposed sides and gently trailed his middle finger over their ribs, his fingertip dancing ever so delicately over their soft skin. His cheeks were crimson and his hands shaky, but nonetheless he continued. It was do or die. Eventually, his ministrations had the desired effect as both girls giggled cutely in their respective slumbers and shifted their positions, giving Naruto a momentary window of opportunity. He was across the room, a pillow in his place for the two girls to hug to themselves, before anyone was the wiser.

"Th-that..." he breathed, pressing a palm to his chest in an attempt to calm his thumping heart, "was more dangerous than fighting Pein. If only he could've been defeated as easily." With a sigh he moved through the darkness of his room to the small kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it under the tap. For a moment he pressed the ice-cold glass of water to his forehead, cooling it considerably, before taking a long draught of the clear liquid. "Aah..." he sighed, before downing the rest of it. "That hit the spot. How long have I got left till morning?" The chirping of birds outside his window, which he always kept open whatever the weather, answered him almost instantly. "Huh... guess I'd better start getting ready for class then." He grabbed his uniform from the dresser and moved to the bathroom to change away from the prying eyes of the two girls, who he knew could wake up at any time, when he noticed something on the floor before his front door, like it had been slipped under in the night.

"That wasn't there last night... guess I'd better take a look." He set down his clothes and picked up the object, a pink envelope decorated with various scribbles which appeared to be crude drawings of hearts and roses. Upon the front stood his name, bold black ink contrasting heavily with the pale pink paper, and his class number written underneath. He quirked an eyebrow. A love letter? The idea wasn't foreign to him at all, it was just the fact that never had one been given to _him. _Though, considering his new popularity among the female population of Youkai Academy, he wasn't _totally _surprised. He flicked open the envelope and gently pulled out the folded sheet, the same soft pink paper used for the letter itself and decorated with the same untidy sketches. His eyes scanned the elegant, flowing, and obviously very practised script upon its face, his brow never leaving its raised position.

_Dear Uzumaki-kun,_

_ You probably have no idea who I am, and I don't blame you. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you since I saw you on the first day of term, but I could never quite find the words to say it until now: I like you. This probably seems silly to you, considering you've never met me, and you're already surrounded by other girls far more beautiful and suited to you than I, but I just can't let myself regret not telling you. Ever since I saw you at the welcoming ceremony, smiling like you do when talking with Akashiya-san, I've not been able to sleep for thinking of you. I just want you to know my feelings for you, before it becomes too late._

_If it isn't too much trouble to you, I'd appreciate it greatly if we could talk together after class tomorrow. Even if I can't have your heart, I'd still like to be your friend if possible. I really hope you don't think of me as creepy or something because of all this. _

_ Yours hopefully, Watanabe Junko_

After he'd finished reading, Naruto stared blankly at the letter for a moment, and read it again. Was this girl serious? She was right in that he'd never met her, or even heard of her, so why was it that she showed such a vested interest in him of all people? Suddenly, something caught his attention, and his nose wrinkled in disgust. He sniffed the letter tentatively, only to recoil with a look of horror as he gagged on the copious, almost _suffocating _amounts of cheap perfume that the paper had been subjected to. He was honestly surprised it wasn't turned to a dripping pulp. He held both letter and envelope at arm's length as he carefully fed the former back into the latter, before closing it and shoving it forcefully into the pocket of his school trousers and pulling them on. He'd have to give this 'Junko' a few tips on proper 'love letter etiquette' later on. After all, it couldn't hurt to just _talk _to the girl, could it?

* * *

"I don't like this," Kurumu stated firmly as she crossed her arms under her bosom. "Not one bit."

"No one asked you, cow-tits," Yukari retorted, earning her a glare from the bluenette. "But, despite how loathe I am to actually admit it, I have to agree with her." The little witch nodded knowledgeably, smirking. "This is quite obviously a trap, orchestrated by this _Watanabe-san_, if that is her real name, to steal you away! Naruto-kun, you simply _can't _go with her! There's no telling what she'll do to make you hers!"

"I honestly don't think I'm in any more danger than if you locked me in a room with Kurumu," Naruto replied, though seeing the gleam in the succubus' eye forced him to elaborate. "That is _not _an invitation."

"Uzumaki-kun?" A soft, timid voice broke through the terse conversing of the group, and all eyes turned to the newcomer. It was a fairly nondescript girl, with long, straight brown hair, her bangs shadowing her eyes, while her fingers played with the hem of her skirt. She bit her lip as she grew visibly uneasy under the heated glares from the various females gathered around Naruto, Moka and Sai's desks. Naruto smiled warmly and stood up, parting the group of girls to stand before her, grinning down at her smaller frame.

"You must be Watanabe-san?" She seemed to flinch at his words, and nodded slowly. "It's nice to finally meet you." Junko nodded again and stepped away from him her fingers fiddling with each other as her nervousness grew and grew.

"P-Please follow me!" She moved across the classroom at a quick pace, pushing several other students over as she made her path, and Naruto was forced to move almost at a jog to keep up with the girl's quick stride. The two of them traversed the hallway, Naruto's eyes fixated on her trembling back.

"I read your letter," Naruto began, attempting a conversation so as to alleviate Junko's discomfort somewhat. "I gotta say, I'm pretty flattered that you think so highly of me despite how little we've tal-"

"Not here." Naruto stopped talking suddenly, and stared at the freshman in confusion. "I-I mean, there are too many people here. I'd rather talk somewhere more private." Naruto's eyebrow arched, and he shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that..."

* * *

"Have they said anything yet?"

"N-Not that I can tell, but... Kurumu-san, should we really be doing something like this? Isn't it an invasion of privacy, or something like that?"

"Not unless you think of it like that. It's just... taking a healthy interest in the daily workings of your love interest. Nice work on the invisibility spell by the way, Yukari."

"I never thought I'd see the day when _you _started complimenting _me,_ cow-tits."

"Yeah, well, don't get too comfortable with it. You're sure they won't be able to detect us?"

"Watanabe-san, definitely. Unfortunately, I can't say for sure when it comes to Naruto-kun. He has a penchant for being unpredictable, ~desu."

"Just make sure this veil is as thick as you can make it without exhausting yourself. We don't want Naruto-kun to realise we're following him, or we'll never know what's going on."

* * *

"Here?" Naruto asked incredulously as he and Junko finally reached their destination. It was the same pond he'd fought the lizardmen from Yukari's class, and the same place he'd trained Manami in Suiton ninjutsu. "I know you wanted your privacy and all, but did we really need to come all the way out here?"

"U-Umm... I didn't want..." Junko began, her hands busying themselves with the hem of her skirt once more. "I didn't want anyone... to hear us..."

"_Hear_ us? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Uhh... I..." Junko raised her head and stared directly into Naruto's eyes. His own widened considerably, and his mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. "I'm so sorry..." Without her fringe to shadow her eyes, Naruto could _see. _He could see the hot tears spilling down her cheeks, marring her perfect, porcelain skin with the angry red streaks they left in their wake. He could see her soft pink lips tremble as she sobbed, visibly distraught. And lastly, he could see her eyes, filled with sadness and regret, in the shape of three solid black tomoe, circling a single, small pupil, all swimming in a crimson iris. Naruto stood frozen in place, staring at the power hidden within the girl's stare that seemed to mock him as it spun slowly. _Sharingan? _But how could that _be? _The only living person with a Sharingan, barring Tobi, was...!

Naruto's revelation was cut painfully short as he was forced to dodge the spear of electric blue that lanced through Junko's heart and continued onwards towards its true target. The innocent girl's body lurched forward with the blow, coughing up a spatter of crimson onto the grassy plain, before she fell forward, lifeless, onto the Chidori Eisou. Naruto gave the girl a short-lived look of pity and apology, before he ducked under the slash from the lightning spear as it tore out of Junko's chest sideways, sending blood and gore into the air in a violent spray as her body crumpled to the ground. And there, stood behind the freshman girl's lifeless shell, was the one person that could've perpetrated this.

"Your reflexes have improved, dobe," Uchiha Sasuke allowed as he recalled the Chidori Eisou to his palm, dispelling it entirely with a flick of his wrist. "You're also not as stupid, if you knew not to trust that gir-" The Uchiha's patronising praise was cut short as Naruto's fist suddenly appeared only a inch before his face, ploughing into his visage with the force of a freight train. He flew backwards and rolled across the grass, pushing himself up when he came to a stop.

"_Why, _Sasuke!" Naruto demanded with a low growl. "I understand you want to get at me, but you don't have to drag _innocent people _into this!" He gestured towards Junko's corpse as crimson began to bleed into his sapphire eyes. "She had no part of this! She could've quite easily lived her life without knowing either one of us, so why did you have to involve her in a mess that only got her killed long before her time!"

"She was no more innocent than you are, dobe." Naruto stopped. "Their sins are no less grave than yours are! They aren't human! They're _monsters, _just like _you! _And just like you, their deaths will be the stepping stones to my ultimate revenge! To the complete and utter eradication of Konohagakure!" With a low growl, Naruto leapt at his old rival, chakra coalescing in his palm to form a screeching Rasengan, whips of azure energy lashing out at the surroundings. Sasuke smirked arrogantly and raised his hand lazily, the signature birdlike chirping of his Chidori warring with the howl of rushing winds caused by the spiralling chakra for dominance over the air as he thrust the lightning-clad palm forward to meet the Rasengan in a powerful clash of energies that shattered the very earth beneath their feet with a shockwave. Both shinobi were thrown back by the blast, Sasuke grinding to a halt in the grass while his old teammate slammed into the pond's bed with a violent spray of cold water. His body lay still, floating on the water's surface, but Sasuke didn't relax for a moment as his hand rested on the hilt of his Kusanagi. He knew Naruto; there was no way in hell that that would be enough to end him.

"Heheh..." Sasuke shivered at the laugh, a confirmation of his suspicions. It didn't sound anything like the idiot he knew. It sounded like something... _else. _Something inhuman. "You always manage to impress me, teme." Even the old nickname sounded twisted and wrong in that voice that simply wasn't that of Naruto. "I thought I'd grown so much, but you've improved your own skills just as much, if not more. Otherwise that Rasengan would've crushed you." The water began to bubble as scarlet bled into it, rising as a vermilion steam that clouded the blonde's form, his shadowed silhouette just visible as he rose from the pond to stand at his full height, stretching out leisurely.

"Is that right?" Sasuke inquired, his voice calm and collected despite the ominous chakra that weighed down the very air around him, turning it into a thick haze that pressed on every muscle of his body.

"Even that love letter..." Naruto laughed, a violent, barking cackle that caused the last Uchiha to flinch. "Some of your greatest work, I think. The pink paper was a nice touch, but you suck at drawing. And was that Karin's perfume I smelled? Tell her she should get something more subtle and classy, or she'll never get in your pants."

"Go bite a log, dobe."

"And you even went so far as to hypnotise the girl to lull me into a false sense of security! You Uchiha are nothing if not thorough, of course. But you made just one mistake."

"Oh?" The cloud cleared, and Naruto tore out of the thick red fog like a man possessed, latching his clawed fingers around Sasuke's throat with a crazed grin.

"You see, I _missed _the welcoming ceremony."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes before focusing them upon the hand gripping his neck. In a moment the calloused digits had erupted in black flames, and Naruto tore his hand away from the Uchiha, focusing his gaze upon the burning limb, where, to Sasuke's surprise, the flames were simply _pushed _away by some unknown force. Still, he took advantage of the momentary lapse of concentration on the blonde's part and lashed out with a fist at his face that collided with his cheek with bone-crushing force. The blonde flew back a few feet before he dug his claws into the soft ground and righted himself, throwing himself at the raven-haired avenger with a bestial roar. Sasuke's Kusanagi glinted in the sunlight as he drew it from its sheath and blocked Naruto's incoming claws in a shower of sparks. "You're trying harder than usual. Could it be you've finally found a _real _reason to fight, rather than that pathetic dream of yours?"

"I'm not gonna let you ruin this life too!" Red chakra erupted at the blonde's clawed fingertips and cut cleanly through the chokuto's blade, reducing it to little more than a steaming puddle of molten metal as Sasuke leapt away, discarding the useless hilt of the sword with a scowl.

'_He shouldn't have been able to do that... while it's not as powerful as Orochimaru's was, it's still a Sword of Kusanagi. What kind of power does that dobe possess now that he can turn a legendary sword such as this into slag?'_

* * *

"Hauu..." Mizore sighed cutely as she stretched out her thin arms, wandering aimlessly through the decaying forest that covered much of the academy's campus without a care in the world. At Naruto's behest, she'd spent much of the morning honing her skills in creating and controlling ice so that if any threat were to rear its ugly head she could quite easily defend herself. She put a finger to her bottom lip, laden with yet another sugary lollipop, in thought. She wondered, with a pale blush, just where Naruto might be at this moment. Would he be happy to see her? Classes would have finished by now, so the number of places that he could've gotten to was almost infinite.

"This is ridiculous! I don't get why he should go out there and have all the fun while we're stuck hiding out in a forest! This place gives me the creeps!" Mizore's stride slowed drastically, and she cupped a hand around her ear to listen. Had she heard right? A group of people, hiding in the woods? From the speaker's words, they didn't seem to be students, or anyone affiliated with the school for that matter, so Mizore stepped closer, being sure to keep silent and invisible in the gloom.

"Your wants and needs don't matter right now, Suigetsu. Sasuke told us to stay put, so that's what we'll do." Reaching the edge of the clearing, Mizore pressed herself against a twisted tree trunk and watched the group with a single, narrowed, violet eye. From her new vantage point, she could quite clearly see that the one who had spoken that time was a large male, his body wrapped in a black cloak adorned with red cloud markings. She noted that this article of clothing was uniform for the other members too. The one in question was a giant, his frame hulking and muscular as he sat leant against a tree that creaked and groaned under his weight. His bright orange hair stood out in the light mist, as did his blood red eyes that seemed to flicker between a narrowed, sharp look, an enraged murderous glare, and a bright, cheerful warmth.

"Don't gimme that crap! He may be an Uchiha, but that doesn't mean he gets to call the shots all the time. It's goddamn annoying!" This voice was the same one that had spoken first, she realised, her eyes upon the thin form of another male, his deep purple eyes shadowed ever so slightly by his white bangs. He was frowning deeply, his triangular, shark-like teeth bared in a grimace as he crossed his arms over his chest, over the leather strap that held up the quite simply _enormous _sword upon his back.

"Would you shut up already! You're not in charge either, in case you hadn't noticed!" The shriek tore from the rouged lips of a bespectacled female, her heart-shaped face framed by long locks of crimson that fell smooth and straight on one side, while spiky and unkempt on the other. Disdain for the white-haired teen was apparent in her equally blood red eyes, but the sword-toting stranger seemed to pay it no mind. And finally, the Yuki-onna's eyes drifted to the fourth and final individual in the clearing, who remained utterly silent. She sat facing away from the group, her knees drawn up to her chest, while her cloak was slung over her shoulder like a blanket. Mizore shifted ever so slightly, thankfully remaining undetected as she did so, and her amethyst eyes grew wide with shock as she recognised the girl's face.

"Tch, screw this. Sasuke's takin' too long, and I'm gettin' antsy waiting around here with you jackasses. I'mma go get myself some fun. Who knows, maybe blondie's gotten stronger since last time." The girl Mizore was watching seemed to flinch at that, and it took a few moments for the words to register in the youkai's mind. They were after Naruto! She couldn't in good conscience allow any of them to attack and possibly injure _her _Naruto-kun. Not now, not ever. And so, as the silver-haired one known as Suigetsu left the group, drawing the massive, thick-bladed zanbatou from his back, she followed without the slightest sound, the air temperature around her body lowering drastically as she formed her ice claws.

* * *

A deep, extended groan rumbled within Gin's throat, and even the cool, calm expression he had schooled his features into could not hide his blatant irritation. He swept back his dusky brown hair with a long-fingered hand, his palm brushing against the crimson leather headband wrapped around his forehead, but his narrow eyes never left the girl at his side. He didn't quite know what to make of her, if he was completely honest. He had heard of people who acted differently around certain individuals, but this chick took the cake, presents _and _balloons. Right now she was exhibiting what he had deemed to be her 'tsuntsun' side: as proud and powerful a presence as any he'd seen in a long time, but at the slightest sight of her precious _Uzumaki-dono, _she'd slip right into her 'deredere' side and become a blushing mess of giddy schoolgirl.

If he had any say in the matter, he would be far, _far _away from here right now, but as it stood he was essentially Naruto's bitch, what with the threat of the blonde revealing just what he had done hanging over his head. If Naruto told him to spin around on the spot while clucking like a chicken, then he'd all but grow feathers to satisfy the blonde's request, lest he be confronted with a veritable battalion of ireful females. In this case, the demand was a lot less humiliating: keep an eye on one Hisakawa Manami when he was otherwise indisposed for whatever reason. It wouldn't be so much of a problem if he could perhaps _admire _the girl's fabulous figure with a few flashes of his camera, but if he did that he'd find a Rasengan halfway through his skull before he could say 'lycanthropy'.

"What's that?" Gin turned his head ever so slightly to see that Manami had vanished from his side with a speed even a werewolf would be fairly impressed with, her amber eyes wide as she pressed her nose to the window at the corridor's side. He sidled up to her and peered out of the window, mildly interested in whatever it was that had captured her attention, only to hiss in annoyance. Damn him! How on earth did his bothersome kouhai manage to get himself into more and more trouble with each passing day? The werewolf eyed Naruto's opponent, his hand alight with blue-tinged white lightning that filled the air with the sound of a thousand chirping birds and the thick odour of ozone, and frowned. He wasn't a student, not if his cloud-marked attire had anything to say about it. Naruto didn't seem to be holding back any, either. Did they know each other?

"We have to help him!" He tore himself free of his thoughts in time to pull Manami back by her shoulder, having slid open the window and put a foot on its frame, wholly ready to leap out to her _Uzumaki-dono's _rescue.

"Don't be an idiot. If you're there, he can't very well fight at full strength for fear of catching you in the crossfire." Manami looked up at him pleadingly, and he could see tears beginning to well up in her glittering amber eyes. He hissed and turned away, but Manami wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Would you rather we do nothing, then? That person he's fighting, I know who he is, and Uzumaki-dono is in really real danger! That man has both the ability and the drive to take on the whole world and win!" Gin scoffed, but his features softened slightly. He wanted so much to forget about the blonde and let him get his ass kicked, spiriting this chocolate-skinned beauty away with him, but a part of his conscience reprimanded him for such selfish thoughts. The same part that thought of Naruto as a junior, someone who looked up to him as a superior even if he _was _stronger. If he let him get himself hurt, or worse, _killed, _he'd never live down the guilt. The lycanthrope sophomore sighed in defeat, before grinning ferally at his charge.

"If we're gonna do anything, we'd best get to ground level first, eh?" Manami smiled a bright, warm smile in response, and with Gin at her side hurried along the corridor, turning many heads at the sight of their haste. And still, Gin's frown returned as they ran. Something bothered him about the young man he'd seen in battle with his blonde kouhai. He reminded him of someone... somehow. Perhaps it was those eyes? Those blood-chilling eyes that looked so damn familiar...?

* * *

Sai smiled as he inhaled a long draught of sweet oxygen, soaring high above Youkai Academy on the back of a hawk he'd formed from his Choujuu Giga. He'd soon found that life outside of his shinobi career was quite enjoyable, and that he liked the peace that being a normal high school student had granted him. He also liked the sky, and he would make a note to tell Shikamaru that watching the clouds pass was far more relaxing when viewing them from close up. The wind tousled his short, raven black hair as he floated in the great, unbroken azure sky, and he leant back to enjoy the soft breeze and warm sun on his face.

"Do you think we should go after him? Sasuke won't be pleased if Suigetsu interferes too much." But of course, years of shinobi training had robbed him of the ability to simply let the world move on without him, and he couldn't help but listen in to the conversation below him, within the silence of Youkai Academy's forests. He knew those names all too well, names he'd rather forget. He preferred life out here, where he had friends who weren't suspicious of his every move, and he wasn't thrown into a battle for the sake of the ninja world before he got a chance to rest. Why did people like them have to butt in on that?

"You'd rather bring Sasuke's anger on yourself? Suigetsu may be strong, but he's an idiot, and Sasuke will punish him in whatever way he sees fit. We'd best steer clear of him for now." The eyes of the remaining three turned away as a pained scream pervaded the silence of the woods, and the leapt to their feet as they prepared for battle. "That was Suigetsu's voice... we'd better go help him!"

"I won't allow that..." Sai muttered to himself, whipping out his calligraphy brush and sweeping it across the scroll's surface, before bringing his index and middle fingers before him in a one-handed seal. "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga." In response, four birds about the size of crows sprung into existence at his sides, each laden with a streamer formed entirely of paper explosive tags. A small smirk came to his pale face as he order the birds forward, and each one crashed into the ground at the edges of the clearing, cutting off the three's escape. And finally, Sai's own bird dive-bombed toward the ground into the cloud of smoke, drawing his tanto. "You are not supposed to be here..."

"I don't have time for your games..." he heard a voice growl quietly, and he flinched as a loud, bestial roar filled the air. _**"I HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE!" **_Sai saw Juugo's enormous frame charge out of the dust cloud and in the direction of the scream, howling in maniacal glee as he rampaged, tearing down anything in his path. Sai turned back to the remaining two opponents, only to find a leather-bound fist in his face. The punch slammed into his nose with the force of a runaway freight train, and he found himself thrown clear across the area and through several trees before finally coming to a halt. Slowly, and with much groaning, he pulled himself to his feet while clutching his bleeding nose, and his eyes widened in shock and surprise as he sighted the person who had hit him.

"Saa...!"

* * *

"_Aagh!" _Suigetsu howled, clutching at his left arm while his Kubikiriboucho lay stabbed into the ground at his side, his dark purple eyes narrow as he stared down the stoic Yuki-onna with a baleful glare. "Who... who the hell d'you think you are, _bitch!" _Mizore didn't outwardly react to the Kiri-nin's words, but she raised her ice claws to the light to inspect them and the crimson stain upon their edge. The long, deadly shards of glittering crystal were dirtied with Suigetsu's blood, having landed a considerable slash on his left bicep in her first attack. Mizore knew that with that one wound the enemy's combat efficiency had been lowered significantly, but she also knew that striking true a second time would not be so easy. The first had only been so easy because she had still had the element of surprise, but now Suigetsu's eyes were on her and only her, and they were looking to _kill. _Whoever this stranger was, he certainly didn't do things halfway.

"Shirayuki Mizore," she stated calmly, blinking slowly. "And you are trespassing here. You must leave, now." Suigetsu gave a crazed grin as he removed his hand from the bloody gash, his fingers soaked in the same red liquid, and gripped his zanbato's hilt, wrenching it free from the earth.

"And you think I'm gonna play by your rules, just like that? You must be ditzier than you look." Mizore's head tilted to the side in confusion, unwittingly confirming the silver-haired shinobi's statement. "I got dragged out here because some hotshot wants to get strong enough to take revenge on his pansy-ass village for something I don't entirely understand, so I'll be damned if I don't get a good fight out of it! Make this my worth my while!"

* * *

As the contained dimension that housed Youkai Academy like an eggshell shook violently with the battles that had only just begun, a cold laugh rumbled from behind the swirling mask as the cloaked man watched the events he had planned unfold hundreds of metres below him. His entire body levitated in the air, as if he were standing on oxygen itself, and his arms crossed over his chest as his sole Sharingan eye peered out from the depths of his mask. To his right, smoke rose into the sky as the ROOT Anbu's paper explosives took effect, and he began his battle with two of Sasuke's subordinates. In the centre a loud, cackling laugh permeated throughout the air as the would-be Swordsman of the Mist took up his blade against a creature known for its cold, merciless heart, perfect for a warrior. Approaching them at an alarming speed, a cloud of dust tore through the forest wantonly as Juugo rushed into the fray, roaring bestially as he went. And finally, to his left, the fateful showdown between two former best friends, brothers even. He chuckled darkly. Oh, this was going to be _so much fun._

* * *

**And indeed it will be. I'm gonna have fun writing this wonderful little showdown between two separate worlds. Anyone wanna guess the identity of the fifth member of the team? I had planned them for a while, just to turn Naruto's world upside down that little bit more. Also, Gin's familiarity with Sasuke's eyes will expand a little more upon a point I brought up in the last chapter, whether or not you understand what I'm getting at is down to you. Regardless of whether you know what the hell I'm rabbiting on about, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, and goodnight!**

**Review Corner:  
****kurokamiDG: Honestly, I couldn't tell you at this point. My brain is retarded; rather than making up a linear storyline that I can follow and predict fairly easily, it ends up as a big ball of wibbly wobbly **_**stuff **_**that occasionally gives me a little insight into the workings of my own head. Not very useful, but I get around it most of the time. That's why my writing is sporadic, flitting between extensive description and all that he said/she said bullcrap. But it's definitely a possibility.**

**Zikarn Krais: I love your idea, quite simply. It's genius. I've spent probably three weeks working it around in my head, and I couldn't come up with something better. It'll also help me out in a little while, when the hurly-burly's done, because I have some more ideas that'll serve to turn Naruto into a blubbering wreck. What can I say, I like seeing the hero get taken down a few thousand pegs, only to rise above it all with a kick-ass-and-chew-bubblegum kind of attitude. I hope I do your suggestion justice!**

**Chiyoru the unholy blade: From what I gathered of your review... you wanted him to train his normal chakra rather than rely on Kyuubi's (now his) youki? I'm not sure that would entirely work, especially not with the reason that Tobi's come after him in the first place. Kyuubi's chakra is slowly filtering into his system and diffusing into his normal chakra system as it replaces his everyday human chakra, to show a transition between what he was before, a person with a demon in his gut which were both two separate entities, to the two coming together and Naruto slowly changing into a demon as a result. Besides, chakra reserves are most definitely **_**not **_**the only factor when it comes to strength. Lee alone is proof of that.**


	9. Chapter 9: Intersection & A Vampire

**Chapter 9, Intersection + A Vampire**

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_

_And your eternal slumber_

* * *

Sasuke was dumbstruck. His Sharingan, instinctively morphing into its advanced form of the Eternal Mangekyou, grew wide as it took in the sight of his old friend and rival swathed in a shell of demonic power. His body glowed with a brilliant golden light, like some kind of angel, but the black markings and curved horns that rose from his forehead turned him into an ironic mockery of such a divine being. He felt himself tremble for but a moment at the sight of the concentric black circles, like ripples in a pool of lavender that stared at him impassively. The Rinnegan? How could he hope to combat that, the same doujutsu that had been called most powerful, even above the Sharingan and Byakugan? The same that had been wielded by Pein? Sasuke knew that if he and Pein were ever to go into battle, as in _seriously _throw down, the last Uchiha would be hard-pressed, and chances were he'd lose anyway. There was simply no winning against something that could control the very force of gravity itself! Did that mean... did that mean that he was doomed to lose from the very start? No, it couldn't be... he wouldn't let it! He would not let himself fail, not when he'd come so far!

"**I'm going to end this... and you... right now,"** said a voice that came from Naruto's lips, but he simply could not bring himself to believe that it was that of his former teammate. It was cold and emotionless, twisted and distorted by the unholy power that wrapped around his very body. **"It won't take long... in fact, it'll only take a second. I've had it with you ruining my life up until this point, right here," **he jabbed a finger toward the ground, but his eyes never left the Uchiha, **"so I'll just take the necessary steps to ensure that you never intrude on my peace, or anyone else's, **_**ever again."**_

"Don't even try it! Who gives a damn if you have the Rinnegan! You're still inferior to me, you hear me!? I'll kill you, and everyone here, and my revenge will be sweeter than anything you've ever imagined! I'll do anything to make that happen! You won't get the chance to stand in my way! Agh!" Sasuke clutched at his temples, his fingers threading through raven black as he clawed at his skull, trying to relieve the incredible pressure he felt as a wave of pain coursed through every inch of his body. His chakra capillaries burned as they spewed a thick, purple haze of the ethereal energy into the air like toxic fumes, shrouding the teen's form as he doubled over in agony. His eyes were wide, making the iconic mark of the Sharingan seem small against his bloodshot sclera, and his teeth were gritted against the pain, giving him the look of a savage animal.

"**I never wanted to hurt you, Sasuke," **Naruto managed, as he raised a hand, his fingers allowed to curl lazily around his palm as the positive and negative chakra began to coalesce into a solid, black sphere of incredibly dense power. **"You were my best friend... I trusted you, looked up to you, **_**idolised **_**you... I did everything I could to bring you back, even at the risk of my own life." **Sasuke looked up at that moment, to see Naruto gazing at him with a solemn expression, his features pained as tears spilled from his rippled eyes and rolled down his cheeks, evaporating into steam almost instantly from the heat of his corrosive chakra. **"I never wanted to hurt you... until now." **The Bijuudama in his palm exploded outwards with the tensing of his fingers, an all-encompassing white light that blinded the Uchiha's Sharingan eye with its torrent of pure, unfiltered chakra before consuming him, the earth, the trees, and anything that dared to enter its path and leaving behind... nothing.

* * *

"Holy..." was all Suigetsu could manage as he stared over Mizore's shoulder at the bright white and crimson light that soared into the sky like the tail of a shooting star, only close up. He'd seen that kind of power only once before: when the four of them had challenged Killer Bee, the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, on Akatsuki's orders. The kind of power the rapping ninja had displayed when he resorted to the unearthly power of his tailed beast had been simply unreal, but it was nothing to the kind of energy he now saw, striking at the air from the location Sasuke had run off to. "Don't tell me... don't tell me he got caught in _that!?" _He was brought back to the present as the air temperature suddenly lowered, and he raised his sword hastily to deflect a slash at his throat from the Yuki-onna he'd found himself caught in battle with.

"Your opponent is me. Remember that," she stated firmly, twirling gracefully to swipe at his right side, only to find his skin turn to water under her glittering crystal claws. His entire form was reduced to a puddle, reforming almost instantly into a solid state as he brought his sword downwards toward her head in an overhead swing. She caught the blade in the palm of her hand and moved it to the side, allowing it to dig harmlessly into the dirt, while she kicked Suigetsu away from his weapon with the ball of her foot. "If you get distracted, or hesitate for even a second, you'll die. Of that I can assure you." Suigetsu grunted in frustration. Without his sword, he was almost defenceless; there was no nearby source of water, so any Suiton ninjutsu would require him to liquefy and therefore lose a portion of his body, at least until the fight was over, and even if he did that, it was quite obvious that his foe had a control over ice like none he'd ever seen, even among Kirigakure's Yuki clan. If he were to use a water release technique, it would just get frozen in an instant, and then where would he be? And then, his lips contorted into a wide grin that bared his triangular, shark-like teeth.

"I'm not down yet... and I don't intend to let you put me there!" Before Mizore's surprised eyes, Suigetsu's arms expanded exponentially, becoming enormous and muscle-bound to the point that they looked ridiculous in comparison to his rather small frame. And with a roar, Suigetsu leapt at her, swinging at her with a fist the size of a small car and speed to match. The enlarged knuckles ploughed into her body before she could even think to move, pummelling her torso and throwing her clear across the battlefield and into a tree trunk, through which webbed thin cracks as it creaked under the strain. Mizore groaned and held her bruised ribs as she pulled herself from the aged bark, watching as Suigetsu walked casually over to his abandoned sword and retrieved it, wrenching it from the ground with a roar and pointing its curved end at her. "You see? You're not the only one who's got a few tricks up their sleeve!" He heard a laugh, and frowned. "What's so funny?" Mizore laughed again, staring deeply into Suigetsu' dark purple eyes.

"What's funny... is that you are still under the impression that the individual you've been fighting with this entire time is actually the real me." Suigetsu's eyes widened as he sighted the point where his punch had collided with the Yuki-onna's body, and saw not the purple cloth of her shirt, nor alabaster skin, but crumbling shards of ice detaching themselves from the rest of her, revealing her to be nothing more than a hollow shell of ice in the shape of the girl herself. The Kiri-nin turned instinctively, and swung his sword around to clash with the incoming stab at his back from what he _hoped _was the real Mizore. He couldn't cope with fighting more than one of this irritating girl, and unfortunately he wasn't like Sasuke, who had techniques for every situation. His only real asset was his sword, and with this girl's uncanny ability to rob him of even that, this battle was already all but lost. And then, just as she began to push against their locked blades and fight the momentary stalemate, a primal roar echoed throughout the forest, followed by a set of thunderous footsteps as a certain person came charging through, destroying everything in their path. Following his instincts, Suigetsu leapt back as Juugo's monstrous frame tore through the area, tearing up trees and slabs of solid earth with each step. He thanked his quick thinking, as a broken tree trunk hurtled past where he had stood only moments before as Juugo ripped it from his path and discarded like common garbage. Mizore, on the other hand, was not so lucky, as the tree slammed into her and sent her rocketing backward, driving her into the soil painfully.

"Check and mate, girly," Suigetsu leered, standing over her pulverised form as she slowly began to stir, and pressed Kubikiriboucho's edge to her throat threateningly. "It's time to end this."

* * *

"Did you see that!?" Gin practically screamed, staring wide-eyed at the blast of pure energy that tore through the forest only a few hundred yards from where they stood, rending the earth asunder and very nearly knocking both of them from their feet. He'd had to shield his eyes from the light to keep from being blinded by its radiance, and even now the ground shook with the aftermath of its destruction. Even if both Naruto and his opponent had seemed a little odd, they were both definitely human, or as close to it as can be. But that technique was simply _inhuman! _"Kinda makes me wonder if the brat's still alive after that..."

"I shouldn't worry too much," Manami replied in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. Not only to Gin, but to herself. "That beam... the chakra signature belongs to Naruto. That attack came from him." She could practically _feel _the werewolf's incredulous stare on her back. Still, she felt an unease festering in the pit of her stomach. She knew who the attacker was, of course; who didn't know the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, the last surviving Uchiha who had turned his back on his village and now seeks to destroy it? The guy was practically a legendary figure, after all he'd done. He'd killed _Orochimaru, _for Kami's sake! She knew how strong the raven-haired avenger was, but she also knew how strong Naruto was. There was little doubt in her mind that her brilliant, just and above all powerful Uzumaki-dono would prove victorious. But the fact that the Uchiha had pushed him far enough to use an attack of that magnitude scared her. His Bijuudama hadn't been that powerful even when he used it against her five-tailed form! She shook herself free of her thoughts and increased her speed ever so slightly, forcing Gin to quicken his own pace to compensate.

"You're kidding..." Gin muttered under his breath, but he knew she wasn't. "Christ... it's the other guy that needs the prayers then, right?" He didn't get an answer. By the time he'd turned his head back to his young charge, he'd almost bowled her over as he ran headfirst into her back. The mint-haired freshman was stood completely still, not a movement in her entire body barring the slow rise and fall of her chest and the twitching of her lips. Her amber eyes stared blankly forward, and her face held an equally unreadable expression as she watched the line of greying, decaying trees. "What's wrong?"

"Someone... or some_thing _is coming our way." True to her word, no sooner had the words left her lips than a rumble shook the ground beneath their feet, and a roar ripped through the silence like rice paper, followed by a flurry of pure destruction as the edge of the forest was torn apart by the appearance of a hulking beast of a man, his frame large and muscular underneath his tattered, cloud-marked cloak. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, like a savage animal, one normal barring the crimson iris, while the other was a strange golden yellow surrounded by a black sclera. The left half of his face, along with a large portion of his body, was strangely discoloured, an unhealthy grey rather than a normal pink. Gin wrapped an arm around Manami's waist and leapt away, out of the path of the charging stranger whose left arm had completely changed shape, sporting a strange spiked armour and a large axe blade protruding from his forearm. The blade sank into the ground with enough force to shatter the earth, sending shards of rock into the air as the orange-haired newcomer scanned the area frantically for his quarry. Gin blurred back into existence a few yards away, slowly releasing Manami from his hold as he did so, but his eyes never left the man crouched before him.

"You know this freak?" he said under his breath, being careful not to make any sudden movements. Manami nodded timidly.

"Th-That's... Juugo of the Scales."

"The Scales? Is that 'cause of his armour or something?"

"No... it's because he has a terrible temper. Literally anything could tip the balance and send him careening over the edge. He once destroyed an entire village and all of its inhabitants because he got in a bad mood. The people there hadn't even done anything; they'd just happened to be in his warpath. Fighting him... it's suicide. We need to get out of here." Gin grimaced.

"Somehow, I think he'll have words about that." At that, Juugo's head shot up, and his eyes settled on Manami with a crazed stare. The jinchuuriki couldn't help but tremble under his gaze, and she looked about for any means of escape. She'd heard the stories of what he did to people, and she didn't even want to try using her new training against him. If she was to have any hope of even surviving, she'd have to rely on Choumei, but she also didn't want to suffer a repeat of last time she used too much of the bijuu's chakra.

"The next person I kill... yes, the next person I kill will most definitely be a woman!" A frightened scream tore from the girl's throat as Juugo leapt for her, and she scrambled away from the beastly man in an attempt to put as much distance between him and her. And then, when the genetically-mutated shinobi was moments from tearing her life from her body, a pair of shoes slammed into the side of his face as Gin appeared in the corner of his vision with a two-footed kick. Juugo soared as the powerful leg muscles of the werewolf propelled him sideways, and Gin picked himself up from the ground and dusted off his uniform.

"Listen, pal, I don't know if you can understand me, but this girl?" He gestured to Manami. "I've got a standing order to make sure she stays out of harm's way, so you understand if I'm a little unwilling to let you make her your plaything or whatever, right? It's nothing personal." If Juugo heard him, he made no indication of it. The bipolar ninja pushed himself from the dirt and spat blood into the soil, before levelling a glare upon the lycan like none he'd ever seen.

"No... now I see it clearly... the next person I kill will, without a shadow of a doubt, be a man..."

* * *

Sai's flight was nothing like the one he'd enjoyed only moments before. Earlier, it had been peaceful and enjoyable, a quiet soar through the cloudy blue sky to use up his free time. Now, he was flying for his life. His fingers clutched at fistfuls of his ink eagle's painted feathers as it hurried over the trees, eager to remove itself from the current situation. If it had been someone, _anyone _else he was up against, he'd have no issue with dispatching them quickly and efficiently with liberal use of his Root ANBU training. But _her..._ he honestly didn't know if he could bring himself to hurt her, or possibly kill her. She was his friend, wasn't she? One of his first, alongside Naruto. He didn't _want_ to throw that away. But of course, if she'd already thrown her lot in with the likes of Sasuke and his Taka, then there was little he could do otherwise. Sometimes, Sai really despised his job.

He cast an eye behind him to check if his foes were still tailing him, and of course, they were. Twin flashes of soft pink and blood red, surrounded by cloaks of black marked with red clouds and hidden under a canopy of decomposing vegetation. He could see, even from this distance, the spiteful glare that Sakura had trained upon him as she made a serious effort to keep up with him, even with his advantage in speed. Karin, on the other hand, appeared to have been dragged along for the ride, and was struggling to keep in step with her pink-haired teammate. She didn't particularly like the newest member of Taka, partially because of her long-standing infatuation with Sasuke, longer even than her own, and partially because up until only a few months ago she was their sworn enemy, and then all of a sudden the distant relative of the Uzumaki clan was simply expected to trust and rely on her as if she'd been in with them from the beginning. Still, she knew that Sakura was far stronger than she was, there was simply no comparison. If the two were to ever engage in a fistfight, then there would be no question of the outcome.

Sai turned his gaze to the front once more, and he almost leapt backwards off of his bird at the sight of the spiralling design on the orange mask of the individual who appeared before him, floating along only a foot away from the eagle's beak without any visible means of levitation, as if some unseen force was keeping him airborne as he drifted lazily through the sky.

"You look like you're in a hurry, boyo," Tobi remarked in a cheery, upbeat tone. "What's eatin' atcha?" Sai's eyes widened and he pulled on his eagle's feathers, forcing it to swerve to the side to avoid the man in the Akatsuki cloak, who simply followed after him and hovered alongside the bird even as it manoeuvred through the sky. This was the man who'd indirectly informed the group of Sasuke's defeat of Itachi, and had single-handedly prevented their group from locating either. What on earth was he doing _here _of all places? Was he influencing Sasuke and his team? "C'mon, don't run! I know where you live!"

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga," Sai muttered, dragging his brush across the scroll as he drew out more crows, each carrying a streamer of explosive tags. The birds speared toward Tobi, but only sank through his body as if he weren't there at all, continuing onwards into open sky before exploding violently as their explosive tags activated.

"That won't work, you know," Tobi admonished, wagging a finger at him. "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to kill me, boyo."

"Sai!" Both males looked down at the voice. Sai realised that he'd continued flying while attempting to deal with the masked Tobi, and was currently floating over the school building. He could see the destruction wrought by Naruto's Bijuudama, extending eastwards in a conical manner, trees and earth and all manner of other things just turned to ash in the face of such power. To his left, Manami and Gin fought against Tenbin no Juugo, a trail of broken things leading to the battleground, passing through the area where Mizore faced off against Suigetsu. And now, below him, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari called up to him, while he was being chased by three more of Team Taka. This was _so _not a fun situation. He dived toward the ground and leapt off of his bird, dispelling it with a flick of his wrist, and skidded to a halt in front of the three females, worry apparent on their faces. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Some of Naruto's old friends... and enemies have come for a visit," he informed, turning his back to and drawing his tanto. "Naruto, Manami, Gin and Mizore are already in battle. There are at least three more enemies. You should probably go." Imagine Sai's surprise when instead of turning tail and running, like he had suggested, Moka stepped up beside him, slipping into some kind of boxing stance, her fists brought up near her face. Kurumu's nails extended into claws, and she allowed her tail and wings to appear, and Yukari drew both her heart-topped wand and the kunai Naruto had given her to protect herself.

"So by fighting these guys, we'll be helping Naruto?" Moka's smile turned into a grin. "Sounds like a plan. Kurumu, take Yukari and get out of here." The succubus opened her mouth to complain, but the look in Moka's emerald eyes left no room for argument. The bluenette grabbed the little witch by her waist and lifted her off the ground, ignoring the girl's yells and struggles as she rose into the air. And of course, just as she left, Sakura and Karin dropped into the cleared area around the school building, with Tobi lazily drifting down to join them soon afterwards. Moka's eyes met with Sakura's, and she felt something stir within her. Her blood felt like it was boiling, but she didn't really have any idea why she should feel such animosity toward this girl. Her face looked familiar, though... "Sai, who is that?"

Sai hesitated. "That's... Haruno Sakura. An old friend of mine, and Naruto's. She was his childhood crush and everything. Now she's with a group that are trying to capture him, and take his power away." He wanted to sugarcoat it, but it wouldn't come. He just couldn't let himself justify the actions of the rosette Haruno. Sai looked over at Moka to see her head lowered, so that her bangs overshadowed her eyes, and her fists clenched so hard that blood had began to drip over her fingers. Sakura flinched as Moka's eyes met hers, and for the first time in Kami knows how long, she feared for her life. He flinched as Moka was suddenly in front of Sakura, her fist ploughing into the other girl's face with the force of a speeding minivan. The rosette vampire took a strange kind of pleasure in feeling Sakura's jaw crack under her incredible, monstrous strength, and followed after her soaring body. Karin looked between the direction Sakura had been taken in, and the masked face of Tobi.

"Go after the other two," the mysterious leader of Akatsuki ordered. The redhead nodded and leapt after Kurumu and Yukari. Sai glared after her. He wanted to go, to protect those two who had no real combat power between them, but he couldn't leave now, not when Tobi was right in front of him. There was no telling what he'd do. "Don't get so worked up, boyo," he assured the ex-Root, waving nonchalantly. "I want no part in your petty little struggle. You should be aware I'm only after one thing, so what you choose to do, whether it be fighting off Sasuke's new friends, or – hell, have a party if you want." Tobi stretched out his arms languidly. "I've had my share of the fun. Time to get some work done, I suppose. Ja ne~!" And with that, he was gone. There was no marker, like in a Shunshin, nor the rush of wind that would accompany a simple movement. It was as if he had simply ceased to exist. Sai breathed a sigh of relief, and within an instant he was after Karin, his tanto gripped firmly between his fingers. Time to end this.

* * *

Mizore shivered, something she wasn't used to being a monster of ice and snow. She gulped involuntarily as the cold, hard steel of the zanbatou brushed ever so gently against the delicate skin of her throat, and her gaze flickered between the sword itself and its wielder, his mocking sneer causing something in her to boil and burn. She wanted ever so much to wipe that smug look from his face forever, to tear his flesh apart with her bare hands, to completely _obliterate _this man who certainly wasn't her Naruto-kun and yet had dared to touch her, whether it be in lust or malice or whatever.

"This doesn't feel right..." he groaned, but his sword never shifted, not for a moment. "I'm still not satisfied, dammit! This isn't enough to do me over even for today!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." He looked back to Mizore, his jaw dropping as he saw the Kubikiribouchou _freezing _just from being in contact with her skin. Ice crept up the length of the blade, and he was forced to let go lest he lose his hand along with it. Suigetsu snarled; twice this infuriating girl had forced his sword out of his hands! Then, to his shock and cold fury, Mizore stood, clutching his sword, and with its increased fragility due to the lower temperature, snapped the blade in two between her claws. She tossed the broken sword aside, smirking as Suigetsu followed it with his eyes, before he fixed a glare upon her.

"You... you _bitch!" _He leapt at her, his arms expanding once again, but this time she was ready. With the grace of a dancer, she slipped underneath his swing and was upright, mere inches away, within nanoseconds, thrusting her claws forward at his midsection, and striking true. The long shards of crystalline ice pierced the soft flesh of his stomach and intruded into the warmth of his body. Mizore smiled darkly at the shocked expression that the Kiri-nin's face was frozen into as blood seeped from the wound, at least until ice began to form, creeping across his skin identically to his sword. And within mere moments, his entire body had been encased in ice. Mizore slipped out of his encircling arms and stepped away, twirling on the balls of her feet as she danced around Suigetsu's trapped form, mocking him silently. It was just so satisfying to put down a person who spent half of their time boasting. And yet, she hugged herself as a shiver passed through her body. She needed to see Naruto. It was a satisfying battle, sure, but not _nearly _satisfying enough. She would get some intimacy out of the blonde if it killed her.

* * *

A crash echoed as Sakura's body slammed painfully into the earth, grinding her way through the dirt as she slowly came to a stop. The pink-haired chuunin sat up laboriously, wiping a thin rivulet of crimson from her lip with the back of a leather-bound hand, her cold emerald eyes scanning the trees for any sign of her attacker. A roll to the side as the blur of bubblegum pink and forest green hurtled at her caused her to wince as the movement pulled at her existing injuries, but she didn't let herself hesitate. She couldn't or this girl who looked so much like her would grind her into sauce with her bare hands. The masked man she still had yet to find it in herself to come anywhere near to trusting had been forthcoming enough to provide them with a basic knowledge of just what they might have to face. For the short time they'd been face to face, the rosette had noticed the pale skin, the long fang-like canines, and the animalistic slit pupils as rage had spilled forth from her enemy in a near-palpable wave. She was an S-Class monster, what they called a vampire, a creature of insane physical strength, enough for even one of their weakest to shatter a mountain if they utilised their full range of ability.

"You used to be Naruto's friend, then?" Sakura felt a pang as the words left Moka's lips, each syllable dripping with venom. "It makes me wonder just what kind of _friends _he must have had if so many have turned their backs on him." She wanted to yell, to scream out that she was nothing like Sasuke, but she could never say something like that about the Uchiha. She still loved him, adored him even. And also... she knew that she _was _just like Sasuke. She had turned her back on her best friend, someone who had loved her for years and years and she would admit to herself that she had begun to develop feelings for herself. Seeing him put his life, his very existence on the line for anyone so long as he considered them precious to him was truly astounding, but ultimately as soon as Sasuke had re-entered the picture she was on it like white on rice.

"I have my reasons," Sakura defended, thought even she didn't believe it. Still, she rose to her feet and brought her fists up to defend herself.

"I'm sure you do," Moka drawled, and tugged at her rosary, sighing as its thick chain refused to give an inch. "Stupid thing... I wish I could rip it off and let _her _deal with you. I detest violence, even with someone I don't like, but in this situation it doesn't seem like I have any choice." Moka let out a breath and lowered her body closer to the ground, her knees bending as she prepared to pounce. Sakura eyed her stance.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned, dropping her guard for the slightest of seconds. "What could possibly drive you to risk your life fighting Taka?"

"I love Naruto-kun." Sakura couldn't restrain the surprised gasp, nor the ache in her heart. "I'm sure of it, I truly do love him, even if I haven't known him all that long, and I'm sure all the other girls feel the very same way. We may not get much in the way of reciprocation, but now I see why." The kunoichi's eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "Naruto was crushing on you so hard that he could never even notice if another girl liked him. He doesn't really know what to do now that he's got girls throwing themselves at him left, right and centre. But that's okay. I'll prove my love to him, in any way necessary. Even if I have to defeat you in combat."

"You say that like you could," Sakura hissed, as anger began to fester inside her. This girl was really beginning to _piss her off. _What did she think she knew about Naruto? She _loved _him? What a joke! How could this girl, who had only been aware of his very existence for a couple of weeks at best, possibly be in love with him!? "I'm Haruno Sakura, a chuun- _former _chuunin, of Konoha," she corrected herself, forgetting of her knew allegiance. "I was trained personally by Senju Tsunade-sama herself, and I'm an expert in her unique form of taijutsu! I can easily go toe to toe with someone like you, _vampire!" _To prove her point, the rosette raised a single fist and plunged it deep into the earth with a furious yell, shattering the flat ground into jagged shards of rock with the power of her hand alone. The deep fissure that rent the ground apart lanced toward the vampire, who leapt backwards in a graceful backflip, pushing off with the palms of her hands as she avoided the destruction caused by Sakura's physical prowess. Moka, however, didn't retaliate. When she had returned to her feet, she simply stood there, glaring at Sakura from across the clearing. "Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"Not yet." Sakura hissed in annoyance. Moka was _toying _with her. Well, she'd just have to show her the error in such a method, wouldn't she? Sakura rushed her foe, throwing her fist forward with all her strength behind it, but Moka managed to shift slightly to the side, allowing the punch to sail harmlessly past her head with naught but a rush of wind, before her fingers gripped the ninja's forearm tightly and held her there, a prime target for the student to ram her knee upwards and into Sakura's gut. The chuunin retched as the savage blow forced the air from her lungs, but didn't let it stop her, as her arms encircled her opponent's waist and held her tightly, before ramming her forcefully against the trunk of a tree with all the strength she could muster. Moka cried out as the hard wood slammed and splintered against her back, but not nearly as much as she did when Sakura reared back her fist, alight with the ocean blue glow of barely-contained chakra, and plunged it into her stomach. A cloud of dust and smoke obscured the two as the powerful blow obliterated both the tree and the ground it stood on, sending Moka hurtling backward from the force of the blow. Sakura rested her hands upon her hips and admired her handiwork with a small smirk, bending down to pick up an object on the upturned ground she sighted out of the corner of her eye. It glinted in the sunlight, the golden rays reflecting off its silver surface and causing the red gem embedded in its centre to glow with a crimson hue.

"**Ahh..." **A shiver traversed the length of the rosette's spine, and her fingers involuntarily clenched around the rosary's thin, curved branches as the rich, sultry tone echoed across the silent battlefield, accompanied by a crushing pressure, pushing down upon the pink-haired kunoichi's shoulders like solid stone. Black and scarlet leapt up at the sky in a geyser of energy, painting the sky a dark maroon and staining the sun a bright ruby red. A deafening cacophony of screeches tore at her eardrums, and Sakura clamped her gloved hands over her ears to protect them from the horrible caterwaul. A thick black stream of long-winged bats, a dark cloud that shifted and fluctuated as it sailed through the sky, descended on the source of the ominous pressure, a figure that rose from the earth where Moka's body had been sent with long, flowing silvery hair and piercing crimson eyes with thin, black slit pupils that the chuunin could quite clearly see boring into her even from a distance. **"How strange... you shouldn't have been able to break the seal that binds my power... then again, that energy you possess is different from youki." **

"Wh-Wha... What is this!?" Sakura cried as Moka rose to a standing position, stretching out her limbs languidly. It was only when the silver-haired vampire began to strut towards her, her crimson eyes sparkling with bemusement, that she noticed she was trembling. All over, her skin had leapt up in goosebumps as she shook like a leaf under the oppressive power that washed over her, flooding from the S-class youkai before her. "D-Don't think a makeover will be enough to scare me, you _bitch!" _Sakura screeched, trying and failing to keep the frightened waver from her voice. Tobi had told them that these creatures were like animals in human skin. If she allowed herself to feel fear, of any magnitude, then this inhuman beast would sense it and capitalise on it. Though she feared that might have already come to pass, if the sultry smirk on Moka's twisted lips had any say in the matter.

"**A makeover?" **she questioned, her thin, elegant eyebrow arching. **"You misunderstand. This is what I'm supposed to look like... the real me." **A grin, baring her elongated fangs. **"I'm far less forgiving than the other me, and I won't simply let that 'bitch' comment slide. I think I'll take compensation out of your body." **Moka blurred out of existence, leaving Sakura's head to spin frantically as she searched for the girl, only to gasp as a long, slender leg swept her feet out from under her and she plummeted to the ground, a heeled shoe pressed to her throat threateningly. **"Before I beat the living daylights out of you, I would quite like some answers. For Naruto's sake, if not mine. For starters, why are you trying to kill him? Why did you betray him?"**

"I-I..." Sakura began slowly, gulping as she eyed the foot pressed against her neck. She didn't want to tell her. She didn't want to tell anyone. When she was only reciting the words in her head, rather than making them audible in the physical realm, she could fool herself into thinking what she had done wasn't so bad. She could at least begin to justify her actions. There was no guarantee or assurance of such if she were to tell someone else. And yet, it was that or get kicked halfway to hell and back. Tears began to well in her emerald eyes. "I-I didn't want to do it... Not like you think I did, anyway... I thought that if I could get Sasuke-kun to trust me, I could convince him to return to the village with me, so Naruto wouldn't have to get hurt trying to bring him back anymore. But Sasuke-kun doesn't trust anyone, not even the people he works with, and before I knew it I was being dragged along on this mission. I never wanted to hurt Naruto!"

"**I call bull." **A sob tore from Sakura's throat at Moka's cold words and at the added pressure on her throat. **"Sure, it might've been like that in the beginning, but if you really didn't want to do it then you would've run away at the first chance. You wouldn't have continued fighting for this long. You still love this Sasuke, who sounds like a complete jerk by the way, and hold him higher than you ever have Naruto, who's loved you for years. But I suppose it's not my place to judge; it's Naruto's decision what to do with you, ultimately. But until then..." **the Shinso vampire raised her foot for a moment, but Sakura didn't even think of moving, **"...know your place."**

And then everything went black.

* * *

A quintet of curved, obsidian claws rent the earth as Gin, having long since transformed into his true form as a werewolf just to keep out of the way of Juugo's more lethal blows, slowed his movement through the air from the bipolar shinobi's chakra-propelled punch. Amber eyes with thin, animalistic slits eyed the hulking beast, no longer even resembling the man that had assaulted his charge, who watched from a distance at his request. He couldn't very well let the girl be harmed while under his care. Juugo circled him predatorily, his throat rumbling with a low growl as he eyed the lycanthrope like a piece of fresh meat, padding around on clawed, bear-like hands that easily dwarfed his normal, human ones. His muscles had bulged outwards and took on a darker hue, like the skin of a reptile, and thick plates of dark, bony armour formed on his forehead and cheeks, framing his monstrous visage. Thick, ocean blue chakra spewed from the countless wide exhaust-like tubes sprouting from his back, shrouding him in a foggy azure haze as golden irises, gleaming from within black sclera, gazed at him hungrily.

"**You... You wanna die!?" **In but a moment, he was upon the sophomore, bringing up a fist that was quickly surrounded by a plethora of long, deadly-looking spikes from his forearm, lancing down towards their prey with an explosion of chakra. In a flurry of high-speed movement, Gin was gone, and Juugo's punch descended harmlessly into the dirt, causing the ground to explode with the force of the blow. Gin reappeared behind him, launching a kick with his powerful leg muscles at the back of the shinobi's head, only to have it caught in the palm of the beast's hand. A yelp escaped his snout as Juugo tugged on his ankle and threw him forwards, planting his face forcefully into the soil before slamming his head repeatedly against the solid earth. Blood tricked from the edge of his mouth and from his nostrils as the relentless assault quickly began to take its toll, and he could feel himself slowly slipping away into unconsciousness. His vision was beginning to turn black as his eyes rolled back into his head, and the aches in his muscles were fading as he drifted away. And then, just as he was on the edge of leaving the waking world, he spied the point where Manami had been watching from. She wasn't there anymore.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan!" **The serpentine construct of water drove its tapered snout into Juugo's side and threw him away from the werewolf with the force of its charge, but it was quickly dispelled when Juugo's arm morphed into a wide-bladed axe and cleaved the dragon in two. He eyed the girl, her body alight with azure chakra, but unlike normal human chakra. It felt strange, otherworldly, and familiar. It was the chakra of her bijuu, the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. A single tail danced through the air behind her as she rose from a crouched position, removing her fingers from the intertwined state they had been in from the final handseal. He watched the tail for a moment, and grinned. This opponent was a much more interesting prospect. What was left of his sane mind knew that she was a jinchuuriki, so he couldn't kill her without suffering the wrath of both Sasuke _and _Tobi. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't get a bit of fun out of her before he had to stop. Manami seemed to sense his eagerness to attack, and her hands blurred as she rushed through another set of handseals, a second tail forming beside the first as more of the demon's chakra rushed through her system. **"I won't even bother going easy at the start. I'll finish this as quickly as possible!" **The kunoichi cried, her voice twisted by the inhuman energy. **"Suiton: Senshokukou!"**

"**Your ninjutsu isn't gonna cut it, little girl! **_**Die!" **_No sooner had the roar tore from his throat than water rose up behind the girl in an enormous, torrential tsunami without any source of water large enough to facilitate it. A rumble echoed as the wave consumed the earth between Manami and her target, innumerable sharks forming from the curl snapping and snarling as they rode the breaking wave, before descending upon Juugo with an unrivalled crash. Jets of cold water leapt into the sky as the full force of the powerful jutsu tore at a single spot. And then, with an explosion of clear liquid, the jutsu was dispelled with a roar as Juugo poured his chakra out of the exhausts on his back, cancelling out the Suiton ninjutsu violently. **"I told you already! That isn't going to work on me! Now stand still and die!"**

"_**You**_** die." **Juugo hesitated at the cold tone, to see the chakra that had formed a cloak around Manami's body intensify and create a solid, glowing silhouette of pure power over her frame. Her eyes glowed white, and three azure tails swayed behind her as she fell to all fours. He grinned; it wasn't the girl in control anymore, not with that much chakra running through her. She was being taken over by her bijuu, whether the beast itself had a part in it or not. That meant that she would be fighting far more savagely than before, now that her human side was being suppressed and she cared less for her own safety than his death. **"Eeegghh..." **The hiss of air escaping her throat sent a shiver up his spine, and his smile only widened as he too crouched down, his chakra cannons glowing as he compressed every drop of chakra he had left within them.

"**This is gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning, but **_**boy **_**will it be fun. Bring it on, you monster!" **With that, chakra exploded outwards, thrusting his entire body forwards like a rocket. His form was reduced to little more than a dark blur from the incredible speed, but Manami's bijuu-enhanced senses could easily pick out the extended, clawed hands held at the ready to tear her apart when they got a hold of her. And so, in response, her jaws began to glow a bright white, creaking slightly from the strain of holding back the energy she was building up in her throat, until she could handle it no more, and let it all out in a wide beam that slammed into Juugo's body with the force of a dying star. Manami collapsed to the ground, panting heavily as Choumei's chakra receded back into the seal on her navel. Her dark skin was coated with a thin sheen of sweat, and her arms felt like they were going to drop off, she was so tired. The Nanabi's corrosive chakra did a number on her every time she used it, but rarely did she allow it to reach a point where the energy covered her entire body like that. Not since the time Naruto fought to stop her. With the last of her strength, she pushed herself up, only to roll over onto her back with a great huff. Looking up, she could see Gin's immobile human form, cradled with a crater of broken stone, and the remains of Juugo's his skin burnt and shredded almost beyond recognition but still alive, if barely. He certainly wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon. The jinchuuriki allowed her eyes to drift shut, a soft smile gracing her cheeks. She had just fought the legendary Juugo of the Scales, and not only was she still alive, but she had _won. _If this didn't make Naruto proud, then she didn't know what would.

And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

"**Haa..." **Naruto breathed, clutching at his chest as he recovered from firing the Bijuudama. His palm burnt from the heat of the deadly chakra, much like the recoil damage he once suffered from his Rasenshuriken, and every muscle on the right side of his body ached with exhaustion. The golden light that wrapped around him receded like the tide, flowing back across his skin and into the seal upon his stomach, and rippled lavender gave way to sapphire blue, dull with fatigue. He dropped to his knees and gripped his burned arm, his chest heaving with laboured breaths as he eyed the carnage he had caused with but a single jutsu. A wide, circular trench had been dug into the side of the planet itself, extending off toward the distant cliffs that bordered the school, its sides smooth and turned to glass. A crackling filled the air as dead trees burned with blazing orange flames, and... Naruto's heart stopped for a moment. That sound was _not _the sound of fire, not totally anyway. It was certainly a flame, but it was by no means natural. Add that to the oppressive energy that forced itself down onto his back as he doubled over in pain, and for the first time in god only knows how long, Naruto felt afraid. With a horribly, barking cackle of a laugh, Sasuke stepped from the destruction, his silhouette distorted by the cursed chakra of his Susanoo towering above him, leering down at the blonde with a grin full of triangular, shark-like teeth. Blood trickled down from his forehead between his eyes, and his arms hung loosely at his sides, helpless to stem the flow of blood from the deep, jagged tear that extended across his chest from shoulder to hip. "N-No way..." Naruto breathed, his vision swimming as he gaped in disbelief at his former friend.

"I told you, didn't I!" Sasuke practically screamed, his Eternal Mangekyou spinning wildly in his eyes as he grinned madly at the downed blonde. "You don't compare to me, dobe! I've only showed you a fraction of my true power, and even if it takes using everything in my arsenal, I will eradicate you once and for all!" Susanoo's Totsuka no Tsurugi rose into the sky, its edge blurred with violent violet flames, and with a roar it brought down the legendary sword upon Naruto's prone form. His sapphire eyes clenched shut as he braced himself for the impact, waiting for the sword to cleave through his flesh and end his existence one and for all.

"**You're quite the melodramatic one, aren't you, Naruto-ku~n?" **He felt a weight settle upon his shoulders, a pair of arms wrap around his neck to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt, and a pair of fairly large and soft _somethings _press into his back. He couldn't keep the burning blush from rising to his cheeks at the thought of just what they might be. Slowly, his eyes eased open, widening in surprise at the sight of the whole world, Sasuke, Susanoo and everything behind them, reduced to a dull greyscale, shades of black and white replacing Susanoo's purple flames and the crimson sky above them. He turned in the abrupt embrace to come face to face with a pair of wide, scarlet eyes sparkling with life and gleaming with adoration as they scanned every angle of his face. Ririn's warm smile left him at a loss for words for a moment, and it didn't help that the girl just kept _staring _at him.

"W-What's going on here? Why are you outside, and what happened to Sasuke? What happened to the wor- ah!" Naruto gasped in surprise as the redhead's face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her hot breath tickling his skin as she hugged him to her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her grip tightened around him, blissfully ignorant of the pained hiss that Naruto gave as she pressed on his wounds. "A-Are... are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." she replied, her voice muffled, thought light and airy as though she were dreaming. "I'm fine, you're fine... it's all fine..." For a few moments, the world was silent as Naruto knelt there, unsure of quite what to do when faced with... well, _this. _"I had to stop this, before you got seriously injured, or worse, _killed. _I... I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen." Naruto stared incredulously at the female in his arms. This _was _the former Kyuubi no Youko, right? The same individual who had annihilated countless shinobi and civilians, along with a good majority of his home? Now, pressing herself so closely to him you'd think she was trying to merge with him, and saying she couldn't live without him? It sounded like some strange romance subplot to the blonde. "I won't let that bastard ruin your life any more than he already has. If you insist on fighting further..." She pulled away a little, staring deeply into his eyes with a hard, serious look. "If you won't stop, I'll take matters into my own hands to keep you safe. I'll kill him myself, even if I have to take over your body to do it."

"Wh-Why..." Naruto breathed, his mouth agape at the former bijuu's words. "Why are you doing this? Why are you prepared to fight Sasuke... for me?" Ririn smiled adoringly, and pressed her lips to Naruto's in a soft, chaste kiss. The blonde's muscles tensed in shock as she brushed against him, and he could only stare as she pushed herself up, her cheeks pulled in a wide smile.

"Because I love you, silly. I thought that much was obvious."

* * *

"Y-You..." Sasuke stammered as he watched Naruto, his eyes shadowed under his fringe, rise from his knees and catch Susanoo's cursed blade in a single hand, holding it back seemingly with no effort at all. Crimson saturated the air around him in a raging blaze, and in the shortest of glimpses Sasuke sighted the burning scarlet of his irises, broken only by the black slit pupil. With a low growl, the blonde's wrist twisted in a sharp movement, shattering the blade between his fingers. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened at the sight of Susanoo's primary weapon being destroyed so easily, and he watched as a grin came to the blonde's whiskered cheeks.

"You know, I love you and all, Naruto-kun, but you have absolutely no idea how to use youki to its utmost potential," a voice came from Naruto's lips, seductive and sultry, as he raised a quintet of nails-turned-claws to the light and inspected them with a crimson, animalistic eye. "I simply adore this body, though. I just can't _wait _until I have it all to myself." A bright crimson blush burned upon the blonde's cheeks. "It's gonna be so much fun, I tell ya." Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the teen, still within the protective embrace of his Susanoo.

"You aren't the dobe..." he realised. "Then that means you must be the Kyuubi." He spat the last word with no small amount of malice, but couldn't restrain a flinch as a shrill, mocking laugh burst from Naruto's throat, and the blonde levelled a derisive glare on the Uchiha with a sickly sweet smile on his lips. The avenger's eyes roamed his rival's body, which in its very aura seemed infinitely more feminine than it had before, very nearly reaching bishounen levels, and most importantly, tensed. Every muscle twitched in readiness as this 'Kyuubi-fied' Naruto prepared itself to attack. "Th-Then... you plan to battle me as well?" He questioned shakily, though he knew the answer long before the words had even entered his mind. This was the Kyuubi after all; spite incarnate. And while one of his Sharingan's primary abilities was to subdue tailed beasts and their vessels, he was understandably a little apprehensive about actually throwing down with the most powerful of the bijuu, and when it had full control of Naruto's body no less.

"Naruto-kun is _mine, _not yours, or Akatsuki's, or even that masked bastard's. Until each and every one of you gets that through your thick skulls, I'll beat you down time and time again!" The blonde's body blurred out of existence with speeds far greater than even his famed doujutsu could follow, though the triple tomoe spun frantically in an attempt to track his movements, until his fist ploughed into the Uchiha's nose with strength far surpassing that he could have managed relying on his human abilities. A sickening crunch pervaded the air as the bones of his face creaked and cracked under the pressure, and stars exploded behind his eyes from the concussion. His body soared backwards, limbs flapping helplessly at his sides, and slammed into the earth with frightening velocity. Before he could rise, Naruto was upon him, his fingers gripping a fistful of his shirt and wrenching him upwards to meet his free hand in a savage blow to his midsection. His jaw dropped open in a voiceless scream, blood staining much of his face as it poured from his mangled nose and from between his dry lips, only for Naruto to raise a finger, somehow appearing more slender and elegant than his usual rough, calloused digits, and wipe away the thin rivulet from his chin. "You've got blood on your face, _Sasuke-kun... _I wonder how your fangirls would react if they saw you know, bruised and broken, and above all, _useless." _The voice had taken on a low, purring timbre, sultry and seductive, as the blonde raised the bloody hand to his lips and licked it clean of his blood with the tip of his tongue. It made the Uchiha feel physically ill, seeing his once-best friend violated and turned into something indecent and inhuman by this _thing, _not to mention just how creepy it was that he was drinking his blood in such an erotic manner.

"G-Get the hell away from me..." he all but whispered, not trusting his voice in his current state. 'Naruto' stopped, and looked deeply into his foe's eyes, feigning a look of hurt. "I'm warning you! Get away, or I'll...!"

"...You'll what?" Sasuke flinched again. The voice had dropped its ardent act faster than hot coals, instead taking on a harsher, colder tone, yet still undeniably female. "Oh, whatever will you do to me, Sasuke-kun?" It inquired sarcastically, before clawed fingers gripped the sides of his throat and forced him down, driving the back of his head further into the dirt. "You can't do shit, Uchiha. Not to me, not to my Naruto-kun, not to _anyone. _You're nothing but a spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum when you didn't get your way. You make me sic-_ ugh!" _Sasuke stared as Naruto's body lurched forward with a sudden groan, and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the broken blade lancing through his chest, its edge gleaming crimson with the boy's blood. With a grunt Sasuke rolled out from under him, allowing the blonde to fall forward onto the ground and his essence to seep out and stain the dirt around him. He eyed the figure stood over Naruto's fallen form, and wiped away the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"I didn't need your help," he snapped, pulling himself to his feet and dusting off his clothes with his bloodied palms. The masked man scoffed and tossed the shattered Kusanagi aside disdainfully.

"Had I not, you would not have survived. Your abilities are impressive, I admit, but you are nowhere near the level required to defeat a bijuu, even one with control over a jinchuuriki. Your arrogance will be your undoing if you allow it to run rampant as you have done." He knelt at Naruto's side and unceremoniously flipped his trembling body, ignoring the pained yell that tore from his throat, before tearing open his white school shirt, red stains blossoming upon its pristine fabric, and tracing a gloved finger over the deep black seal twisting around his navel. Naruto, the real Naruto, shivered, and the crimson chakra that surrounded him vanished like dust in the wind, his eyes returning to their oceanic, fearful blue hue as he regained control. "Besides, this way he will be less... uncooperative, when it comes time to extract the Kyuubi's power from his body."

"Then why didn't you just stab him at the start?"

"The same reason I allowed him to grow so strong, and why we attacked him head-on rather than utilising a stealthier approach. The Kyuubi's power has integrated itself into his chakra system with the absorption of the beast itself, which would make it nearly impossible to remove the bijuu's power under normal circumstances. However, if he is forced to exhaust his human chakra first until all that is left in him is the Kyuubi's youki, then extracting it would be, as they say, _child's play." _

"So you used me."

"Not entirely. You asked whether I had ulterior motives. My plans have been entirely geared towards the Kyuubi's recovery, so I have not lied to you. I simply did not tell you what I was going to do. You might have given me away." Both men fell silent as a rustling made itself known at the forest's edge, and Moka appeared from its depths, Sakura's unconscious form slung over her shoulder. The silver-haired vampire's crimson eyes widened as she sighted Naruto's bloodied form, and she abruptly dropped her enemy to the ground and rushed forward, only to be stopped as Sasuke appeared before her, glaring at her intimidatingly. Tobi eyed Sakura, and sighed tiredly. "I'm not surprised. I never once believed she'd be anything more than a distraction, much less able to defeat a _vampire." _

"Stop yammering and get on with it," Sasuke hissed, gripping Moka's shoulders as he tried to force her back, ignoring her cries of Naruto's name. Tobi nodded slowly and bent over Naruto's body, his fingers flashing through handseals, before slamming his hand down onto the seal on Naruto's stomach. A terrible, agonised howl ripped from his lips and his back arched, his limbs flailing wildly as wave after wave of pure pain washed over him. Tobi, on the other hand, paid the blonde's state no mind, focusing rather on the crimson light that was beginning to form at his fingertips. It grew ever more bright and blinding, until finally it exploded outwards, and Naruto's screams fell silent and his body still. When the light faded, beside Naruto's immobile form lay a second, this one female. Tobi eyed Ririn's unconscious body with a scrutinising eye, before nodding and rising to his feet.

"It would appear that the Kyuubi is unable to manifest itself properly, due to having much of its youki absorbed. Still, I removed every last shred of it from the jinchuuriki and replaced it in the beast as a means of transport. It won't be able to use that power, especially in its current state. Help me get hold of it, and we'll be off. We mustn't outstay our welcome."

"I'm afraid that moment has long since passed," a new voice called across the battlefield, its tone terse and cold as it echoed unnaturally. All three, Tobi, Sasuke and Moka, looked around at the noise, to find a figure stood across from them, beside the school building. Bright white eyes glowed eerily from under his white cowl, and his pristine robes billowed in the breeze as he stared down the two shinobi. "What gives you the right not only to trespass upon these grounds, but to attack and even kill my students?" Moka gasped, her jade eyes wide.

"Th-The headmaster...?" No sooner had she spoken those words than a sextet of individuals, all sporting their own manner of stern scowls as they surrounded the group in a circular formation. When one, a slender woman with thick glasses and her sandy blonde hair styled similarly to a cat's ears, sighted Naruto's gored form and Moka held captive, she started forward, only to be stopped when one of her companions, a burly man with soft eyes and bright scarlet hair, held out an arm in front of her to stop her.

"Don't act rashly," he advised, his voice little more than a whisper. We know both are incredibly powerful, if that one survived _that," _he gestured to Sasuke, then to the carnage caused by the Bijuudama, "and the other is stronger still. We might not even have a chance against them together, so don't try and fight alone. At present, just wait for the dean's orders." Nekonome stared blankly at Kotsubo, who she had never really known to be so serious. Still, she nodded and stepped back into formation. A third, a dark-skinned woman with braided blonde hair and lively amber eyes, eyed the blonde motionless on the ground, and immediately tensed.

"That... he was one of my best students!" The Home Economics teacher, Aspara, shrieked, though neither Tobi nor Sasuke paid her any mind. The voluptuous math professor, Kagome Ririko, and the elegant art teacher, Ishigami Hitomi, sent her a sidelong glance and sighed.

"Then we shall make our foes pay for their grievous transgressions!" the extravagant English professor, Excellent Maki, his teeth bared in a wide grin, cried out dramatically. "And it will be most excellent~!"

"No." All six of them stopped at the curt order from the school's headmaster. Mikogami Tenmei, his robes whipping wildly about his thin form, smiled coldly, and gestured to Ririn's body with an open palm. "You have what you desire, do you not? You may take it if you wish, as long as you leave along with it. And know, if you ever believe yourself welcome in this place again, I will be forced to wipe you from the face of the universe." Sasuke growled and moved to attack the robed man, but Tobi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't be stupid, Sasuke," he began, keeping the boy immobilised with little more than his one-eyed stare alone. "He's right. We have what we set out to obtain. It would be foolish to outstay our welcome and risk further loss of life or limb. Especially when we have been so graciously granted a safe escape." He removed his gloved palm, and Sasuke shook himself free, moving to sling Ririn over his shoulder. Tobi looked to Sakura, and scoffed. "We should regroup with our allies, as well. Those that you wish to continue on with, that is. I don't mind if we leave a few behind," he hissed the last part, pointedly glaring at the rosette. Sasuke nodded, and picked up Sakura as well, and with little more than a wisp of smoke the two were gone. All present breathed a sigh of relief, save for Nekonome, Moka, and the dean himself. All three rushed to Naruto's side with worried looks, though the two females hung back a bit while Mikogami ran his hands over the boy's wounds.

"These injuries are severe, to say the least," he spoke sagely, tearing off the blonde's stained shirt and pressing it to his stab wound. "Akashiya, keep pressure on this." The vampire nodded timidly, even though she stood in her true state as an S-class Vampire, and stepped forward to hold the cloth with a trembling hand. She shivered as Naruto's blood flowed over her fingers, her eyes clenching shut. She felt furious at herself for being so unwilling to help the one she'd claimed to love, even when he lay in such a state. "There's little I can do to save him," the headmaster muttered just loud enough for her to hear, and she shot open her eyes in a horrified stare. "Don't misunderstand. That doesn't mean it's useless, at least not by youkai standards. My knowledge of the black arts is... _limited, _shall we say, so alone I couldn't possibly help him recover from something like this. But I know someone who can." He glanced over his shoulder at the teachers, who watched from a few yards away. "Maki, Kotsubo, bring him inside, to my office. I need to make a call."

* * *

"_I see you're still partial to that ridiculous getup, old friend. If you're aiming for some kind of irony, wearing it day in, day out is overkill in my opinion."_

"I did not contact you for fashion advice, Touhou," Mikogami replied tersely, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The short, elderly figure captured within the mirror's gilded frame frowned, and nodded his head, his eyes hidden behind large, round glasses and long, straight, silver hair. He took a long draught from his thin pipe, blowing out pale grey smoke in winding trails from the corners of his mouth.

"_No, I don't suppose you would." _For a split second the robed headmaster could see the dark, sharp eyes of the Yasha through his thick glasses. _"It's been far too long. What could have possessed you to speak with me so suddenly after so many years?"_

"I have need of your... expertise."

"_Ah, a business call then. What exactly is your quandary? I need every shred of information you can give me before I can even hope to help you." _Mikogami answered his question with silence. He stepped to the side, and allowed his old comrade to see the body laid out on his cleared desk. Touhou's long, silver eyebrows rose in surprise, his eyes scanning the wounds across his body. _"Such extensive injuries, countless bruises, no doubt a few broken bones, a couple of particularly nasty burns, and to top it all off, outright impalement. Is the boy dead? You know I refuse to even attempt to return the dead."_

"He's alive, if only barely. He's certainly resilient. Thankfully, what little of his youki was not ripped out of him only minutes ago has kept him alive. I'm thankful that there was so much, that the attacker believed he had gotten it all." A cloud of smoke obscured the Yasha's diminutive form for a moment as he exhaled deeply, taking another draught from his pipe.

"_A healing? I'm not exactly well-versed in medical youjutsu, you know that. But this... I would have no idea where to even begin."_

"That's why I didn't call for you to him. I require the use of your Body Modification Technique. The boy is a special case, as his youkai abilities have been lost with the removal of his power. I want you to help me in turning him back. Once that happens, he should be able to recover quickly on his own."

"_I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Tenmei. The technique has a very low success rate, and if it fails..."_

"We have insurance." He gestured to the figure standing over the blonde's immobile form, Moka, still in her true form. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting Akashiya Moka?" Touhou gasped, an action that caused him to inhale a sudden flurry of hot ash. He coughed heavily, small, wrinkled hands pressed against his chest to assuage the pain the burning leftovers caused him. He eyed the girl incredulously, gaze flickering between Mikogami's stony expression and the girl's worried look as she fretted over the bleeding shinobi.

"_You're kidding me... that's Akasha's girl? She looks more like Issa than her mother."_

"She's found a loophole in the rosary's application. This is her true appearance, that of a vampire." If Touhou was surprised, he didn't show it any more than he already had. "We can use her blood to transform the boy into a ghoul. We just need your abilities to ensure that it doesn't kill the boy in the process."

"_I-I'm not sure it works like that... Two processes with low success rates don't usually come together to make one with a high rate. After all, two wrongs don't make a right. I'll try my very best, but I can't make any guarantees." _With those words said, Mikogami stepped away from the mirror and allowed its glossy surface to ripple like water as Touhou's body began to pass through it as if it were not there. He leapt to the floor with surprising grace, and moved immediately to Naruto's side, unintentionally knocking aside Moka in the process. The vampire growled at him, and moved to attack, only to be stopped by a stern look from the headmaster.

"I wouldn't advise that, Akashiya-san. This is Fuhai Touhou, a Yasha who happens to be the foremost expert on Youjutsu and one of the Three Dark Lords, alongside myself. He's working to save your friend, so assist him in any way you can." Moka was hesitant for a moment, but eventually backed off. Before the pair's very eyes, the small frame of the elderly Youkai morphed into a taller, thinner form, with long, silky tresses of raven black hair, cascading over emerald robes. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, now seeming small and unnecessary compared to the rest of his face, and both could quite clearly see the narrow, concentrated stare he levelled upon the boy's soon-to-be corpse... that is, if he didn't work fast enough. "Can you do it?"

"It'll be tight, to say the least... he's lost a lot of blood, and the procedure is generally more likely to work if the body is at its strongest, which this one isn't obviously." He breathed through his teeth, a sharp hissing noise that showed his displeasure. "I don't know, Tenmei. Even with vampire's blood, there's no guarantee..."

"I asked if you could do it." Touhou looked his old friend in the eyes, trading unyielding gazes. Then, wide grins broke across both of their faces, and Touhou relaxed, if only slightly.

"Who the hell d'ya think I am, huh?" he questioned casually, and turned to Naruto with a quintet of needles between the digits of his right hand. "Miss Akashiya?" he called, and the silver-haired girl was at his side in a heartbeat. He sent her a sidelong glance. "Do you honestly and truly care for this person? Enough to risk your own life for his? Enough to give everything you have in this world and any other for his wellbeing?" The vampire's mouth opened and closed noiselessly, and she looked at Naruto through the corner of her eye. She sighted the pale skin of his cheeks, and her slender fingers brushed against the whisker marks. He was getting cold. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment, before snapping open, alive with a scarlet fire.

"I do," she answered curtly, not removing her hand from Naruto's cheek. Touhou smiled.

"Then there's a chance. Love can conquer even the barriers of life and death, I've found. Give me your hand, and we'll get started."

* * *

_From the very first time the fight_

_You fight for will always be mine..._

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I'll tell you the truth, I've had this chap about half-finished for a couple of weeks, but I hit a rut and then Durarara! and Dead Space came along and distracted me. Both are absolutely awesome, I must say. The battles are pretty much over for now, at least until Naruto gets back on his feet. But don't worry! He'll be kicking multiple kinds of ass before you can say jackrabbit. Not that you would, of course, why would you do that. Anyways, thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing, and goodnight! **

**BTW, if you can name the sources from which I got the quote at either the top or bottom of the chapter, you are awesome. If you know them both, then not only are you as sad as me, but you're doubly awesome and deserve some kinda medal! (Note: I'm not giving you a medal.)**

**Review Corner:**

**kurokamiDG: You've effectively summed up most of my thoughts while writing both the previous chapter and this one. As you can see, almost all of his youki has been stolen from him and the greatest master of Youjutsu in the R+V world, Touhou Fuhai, is working with Inner Moka to bring him back as a ghoul. But with the removal of his powers came the removal of Ririn, or Kurama, or whatever you wanna call her. And right after he learns the depth of her affection for him. If it were me, that would sting like a bitch. Tobi and Sasuke will get what's been coming to them for years, especially if I have any say in it... oh wait, I do! As for Kushina, it was my assumption that after using her chakra chains to hold down Kyuubi while Naruto fought it she faded away, her chakra spent, much like Minato did after restraining Naruto's eight-tailed self in the battle vs. Pein. But I dunno, I guess it'd be nice to see a scene where Moka and the gals meet Naruto's mother/mum/mom/kaa-san/whatever. I'll think about it.**

**P.S. About the chapter title, I've been using the same '+ A Vampire' system the anime used for each of its episodes. It doesn't necessarily mean Moka plays a huge part. I'll admit, I've been seriously neglecting her in this fic, but that's because I find it difficult to write her personality. She's too vanilla, if you understand what I mean. And actually, she was there when Kurumu and Yukari were tailing Naruto and Junko. It was her who Kurumu asked about what they were saying, as I believe vampires have enhanced senses. **

**Shadow knight destroyer: If you know my stories you know I such massively at romance. You may ask why I chose to write a fic about R+V then, since its plot is focused primarily on the stuff. To be honest, I didn't think. But I've been trying my hand at it, and since I do quite like Inner Moka, I'll try my best to appeal to your tastes. **

**laughingfox31: It's not me being a douche... not totally, anyway. ^_^; It's Protagonist Syndrome. All the main characters of big media have it, like Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Natsu, etc. Random bad stuff just seems to happen around them, and because they're insanely powerful to the point where they break the universe (like Ichigo seemingly cutting the manga page itself in half against Ginjo) they simply don't have the chance to back out of dealing with it. When you've got that much power, you've gotta use it. To quote a very overused quote, 'with great power comes great responsibility.'**


	10. Chapter 10: Rebirth & A Vampire

A pair of sore, reddened eyelids creaked open unto a clear, cloudless blue sky, blinking blearily against the radiant golden light of the afternoon sun. His muscles were tired and achy, and each minute movement sent bolts of pain shooting down his limbs. And yet still he endeavoured to pull himself up into a seated position, calloused fingertips threading through sun-kissed blonde as he rubbed the back of his head. Where... where was he? Trees, tall wooden structures with thin twigs branching off into the air, each bearing its lively, emerald leaf, surrounded him in a wide circle, and the sound of running water met his battered eardrums. He could see mountains, great expanses of rock and stone tearing upwards at the heavens, on the horizon. This place looked familiar to him, he could tell, but not one memory surfaced to tell him where it was. Not one memory surfaced at all. It was as if his mind was blank.

"Today's the day your training ends, kid!" He jumped back with a startled yelp. Without warning, a man had materialised before his very eyes. The figure's silhouette was blurred by the mane of pure white spikes that lanced down toward the ground, but he could make out the broad shoulders and well-defined muscle underneath loose green and red clothing. The man's grin unnerved him somewhat; why was he so happy, and yet his aura so malicious? "If you value your life, there're some things you gotta figure out on your own, right?" The boy's head bobbed slowly in a tentative nod. The man' smile grew wider, baring his pearly white teeth and forcing a cold sweat from the young man's pores. And then, hands moving too swiftly for him to react, the old man's fingers speared forward and slammed forcefully into his forehead, meeting the metal plate tied across the expanse of rough skin and throwing the poor boy clear off the ground and back several feet. But then, where he had though that his back would collide with the dirt and he'd find himself staring up at the endless blue plains above once more, he felt a horrible sense of displacement tear at his stomach, his insides churning uncomfortably even as he felt the rush of wind around his limbs and saw the stone spikes, like enormous jagged teeth, lining the ravine's walls as he passed them in a blur.

"Wh-Wha... What the hell's happening here!?" The roar left his throat hoarse, arms and legs flailing wildly. He had to grab onto something or he'd die, he realised, and he reached out to grab onto one of the earthen fangs, his fingers alight with blue fire, but the stone's polished surface, worn smooth by the cascading waters, gave him no illusion of safety. He continued to fall ever downward, eyes stinging from biting winds and throat sore from panicked screams, and then he had an epiphany. All of a sudden, as if the knowledge had been in his mind the entire time but _just _out of his reach, he knew who he was. He was Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. Freshman student at Youkai Academy. But none of things made sense right now, trapped in a memory he only half-remembered from his childhood and falling near-endlessly into the ravine's gaping maw. His eyes drifted shut, and within moments he found himself knee-deep in the dark waters he knew so well, staring at the dank, bronzed tunnel wall with only the sound of dripping water in his ears. Then splashes, as he sprinted through the tunnel at breakneck pace, coming to a stop in a massive room, halved in the middle by a line of thick, metal bars that stood firm against whatever might have been kept behind them, despite the gathering shadows.

"Kyuubi?" he called weakly, peering into the darkness. "R-Ririn, you in there?" No answer. He stared into the blackness, and the blackness stared back, unblinking and unwavering. He ran between the bars, the gaps easily wide enough to fit his teenage body, but there was nothing awaiting him inside. The horrible feeling inside him grew, eating at his innards, as he realised that his way out was gone. Kyuubi was gone. That mystical force that had kept him alive for sixteen years, through all the torture and torment, was no longer at his side, and he was powerless against the forces that seeked to destroy him. The most prevalent being, at this moment in time, gravity. His eyes slid open once more, just in time to see the dark ground rush up to meet him.

* * *

This was not his room.

Nor, he realised, was it his _doom. _

Unfortunately, he knew exactly what it was. And it was with disdain that the words came to the forefront of his mind.

_A hospital bed._

It was quite obvious to him. The sheets and blankets were rough and irritating on his skin, and were soaked in the unpleasant stench of cleaning solution. The room was ice cold and filled with the suffocating aura of sickness and eventual death. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was an unbroken field of white surrounding him - it was in the curtains, the walls, and even the floor.

The clincher, though, was the nurse opening the door, walking in, and giving an ear-splitting scream when she saw Uzumaki Naruto rising from his bedsheets, despite having been dead to the world not ten minutes earlier.

"Geez..." Naruto moaned, pushing the uncomfortable blanket from his bare chest and sitting up, running a hand through his hair. "A scream like that could wake the dead..." A soft, amused hum rumbled in his throat as he realised that it basically had. A flat, open palm reached up to his chest and felt the skin it found there, searching for the wound he'd received what felt like only hours ago. The vicious, jagged tear through the flesh of his torso where he, while under Ririn's influence, was run through by the one man that had been the indirect source for near enough all the misfortune and sorrow he'd been dealt. It wasn't there. That half-surprised him. He would've passed it off as an effect of his accelerated healing factor, were it not for the fact that Ririn was no longer with him. It was a fact that caused his heart to both ache with melancholy and burn with rage. That meant that either he'd retained some measure of her power, or that the doctors here were really, _really _good.

"Na... Naruto-kun...?" The soft, almost timid voice tore him back to the real world. A grin spread across his cheeks as he sighted the figure at the door, shyly peeking their head round the door.

"Morning, Moka," he greeted warmly. "How's it go- oof!" He did not expect for the rosette to launch herself bodily across the room, vaulting over the unmoving body of the nurse, and curl into him, burying her face into his shoulder to hide the burning tears that spilled from her glimmering emerald eyes. Her slender frame convulsed with sobs, and Naruto was powerless to do anything other than slowly encircle her body in his arms. He rested his chin atop her head - the bubblegum pink ahoge tickled his nose - and waited silently as her racking cries sent strange vibrations through him.

"Y-You... you had me so worried, I wasn't sure if you w-were going to wake up!" She stammered through her tears, and Naruto held her to him even tighter.

"How long was I asleep for?" Moka raised her head, sweeping pink out of her eyes that still glittered with unshed tears.

"A wh-whole week!" Naruto froze up, eyes wide and jaw hanging limply.

A week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred and four thousand, eight hundred seconds.

That was a lot of time to get away, even for a normal human. For Tobi and Sasuke, on the other hand...

"Then I've got no time to waste!" he yelled, leaping from the bed as Moka rolled off of him with a startled gasp. "I have to save... ugh..." As soon as the soles of his feet met the cold, sterile floor, all the energy drained from him. It was as if he'd just been sucked dry of all the willpower in him, leaving him a powerless husk, a shell of a person. He dropped to his knees painfully, as nothing he tried could force his limbs to move in his defence. His body was dead, but his mind was forced to live and watch as he slumped lifelessly onto his stomach. He growled lowly into the floor tiles; there was little else he could do in his vulnerable state. "This... grh... this is not how I imagined my glorious return..."

"Very little in this world is how we imagine it to be, Uzumaki-kun." From his place on the ground, Naruto could see the speaker from the corner of his eye. His vision was blurred almost beyond any hope of identifying the newcomer, but even then he could make out the miniature old man with ears like you would not believe, watching from behind circular black glasses as he breathed a puff of grey smoke from his pipe without a care for the 'no smoking' sign behind him. "You would be surprised how many people 'rise from the dead' triumphantly only to fall flat on their behinds ten seconds later." He eyed the blonde's prone form, and took a draught from his pipe. "Though, in your case it's more like your belly."

"You're hilarious, ossan," Naruto hissed, trying fruitlessly to push himself up from the floor. "I don't know who you are, nor do I particularly care right now. But you've got fifteen seconds to tell me what I need to do to get myself up off this damned floor and after Sasuke before I shove that pipe so far up your ass you'll be spittin' ashes for a month!" There was no change in Touhou's stoic expression as he watched the blonde swear and curse at him, save for the slight flicker of interest when he saw the boy's normally warm, ocean blue eyes smoulder and burn with a flash of abhorrent blood red, irises narrowing into indomitable black slits. A sigh passed his dry, wrinkled lips, and he leapt down from atop the bookshelf across from Naruto's bed where he had appeared to the floor and padded across it on tiny feet, coming to a stop beside Naruto's head. The small man raised his walking stick in a single hand and brough it down forcefully onto the blonde's temple, earning a pained yell from the motionless teen. "The hell was that for, y'little freak!? Tell me how to get up so I can pummel your old ass into dust!"

"You should really learn to respect your elders, Uzumaki-kun..." Touhou warned, sitting a few feet from Naruto's head with his legs crossed. "Now that I have your undivided attention, I will speak. I will not repeat a word of this, so restrain any interruptions or outbursts until after I have finished if you could." He breathed a puff of smoke, and focused his bespectacled gaze wholly on Naruto. "First, allow me to inform you that if your intentions are to pursue the one who attacked you and retrieve what he has taken, then you will be laying there on that floor for a very, very long time."

"Whaddaya mean by that!?" Naruto growled. Touhou raised his walking stick again threateningly, and Naruto fell silent.

"Gracious as I am, I will allow that as an exception since I may have provoked you. What I mean to say is that I have not invested so much of my time, energy and power into rebuilding you to the best of my abilities just to let you run off to find the ones who put you in that state in the first place. Such a waste I will not allow to happen." He waited for a reaction from Naruto, but when none came, his eyebrow arched and he continued. "I am not adverse to the idea of you taking this course of action once you are stronger, however. At least strong enough to win. I won't have you dying on me."

"But you think that chasing after Sasuke is a waste of time, huh?" The Youjutsu master stared, unblinking, at Naruto.

"In a word, yes. In a few more, I believe that at present chasing after this 'Sasuke' will end in nothing but your demise. Had I not been summoned, that would have occured already, I assure you. If you aren't strong enough to succeed, and indeed survive, then there's no point in going at all." Touhou brought a quintet of wizened digits to his chin and stroked it thoughtfully. "That being said, as long as you can keep on living and not have my work go to waste, then you're free to do as you please. After that point, I really couldn't care less."

"Gee, you're so caring..." Naruto grumbled. "Fine, chasing Sasuke's off the table for the time being, are you happy? Now tell me how to move!"

"Right, right... kids, so impatient nowadays..." Touhou rose to his feet, resting upon the pommel of his walking stick. "For the moment, that won't be possible. Please remember that for the past week, you have been dead. You can imagine that it takes even youkai bodies a little time to recover from that. Your system hasn't properly gotten used to the new youki flowing through it because your mind has subconsciously been suppressing it as a foreign body, much like an infection, only one that it cannot fully destroy. Now that you're awake, however, you should be able to draw upon that power to kickstart it, and you'll feel your strength returning in no time. Right now what little youki manages to slip past that barrier is keeping you from dropping dead on the spot, and for good this time, so until you 'bring down the wall', as it were, standing up is beyond you." Touhou looked to Moka, who for the duration of his explanation had remained silent, having already heard all of this before. "Akashiya-san, if you could, please return Uzumaki-kun to his bed. I'm sure he'll be a great deal less irritable if he were more comfortable."

"Hai, oshishou-sama!" she exclaimed happily, moving to Naruto's side and lifting him bodily with her inhuman strength. It felt strange to be held bridal style by a girl, especially one as... well, _girly _as Moka. She settled him down in his bed and allowed him to pull the covers over himself once more as some form of protection against the ghastly cold.

"Thank you... Now, Uzumaki-kun. Before I continue any further, are there any pressing questions you feel need to be voiced?"

"Just one." He donned a serious look that startled the Dark Lord for a moment. "My new youki: where did it come from?"

"Ah..." he hummed thoughtfully, looking back to Moka. "Perhaps you would be more adept at explaining this, Akashiya-san."

"Hai..." Moka sat on the bed in front of Naruto, back straight as a board as she donned a serious expression. "After... what happened... you were on the verge of dying, and you didn't have any youki left in your system to heal your injuries. So Mikogami-sensei called Fuhai-shishou to the school to help fix you by infusing your body with an external youki." She placed a hand on her chest, just below where the rosary hung loosely. "My youki."

"Your...?" he managed quietly, staring blankly at the rosette. "The power I'm supposed to be unlocking... it belongs to you?" Moka shook her head emphatically.

"No, not at all! It's yours too, now. We share the same power, the same blood... we're closer now than ever before." The soft blush she'd been suppressing at the thought arose on her cheeks. "It's kind of like... I'm always with you now..." Naruto scratched his cheek bashfully, turning his attention to Touhou to hide his embarrassment.

"So what does this mean, then? Am I a vampire now, or something else entirely?"

"That is what puzzles me. Normally, individuals infused with the power of vampires become ghouls; creatures of incredible physical strength but little technique in using it. Loose cannons, if you will." A puff of smoke obscured his face for a moment. "You, on the other hand, are something in between. You possess the overwhelming strength of a vampire, even an exceptionally powerful one like Moka, but you lack a nosferatu's finesse even if you are more skilful than an average ghoul. You're more like a child with the power of an S-class vampire. We can train you to control your new abilities, but I warn you that it will take time. You may feel differently about your intentions by the end of it." Touhou eyed Naruto's face for signs of a reaction, but was surprised to find none. Where he expected a furious outburst, or at the very least some modicum of irritation, he found only a stoic seriousness upon the blonde's face as he stared absently into space. The Yasha bowed his head, resting his pipe between his lips as he took up his cane between his wizened fingers. "Come, Akashiya-san," he called, startling the girl in question. "Uzumaki-kun needs time to rest and recover, and we shall grant him that. You may visit him another time, if that pleases you." He noticed the dejection flash across her face, but still Moka rose from the bed, unnoticed by the absent Naruto, and both of them left the room quietly.

"Will I really feel differently...?" the blonde asked himself. He'd chased after Sasuke- no, after Sasuke's memory - the deranged lunatic with a grudge against the world he saw that day was not the person he had thought of as a brother - for years now, without a thought of rest. Could the idea of giving up on that endeavour really cross his mind, after so long? His fingers clenched into tight fists. No, that wasn't possible. Not now. Not when his old rivalry, and his status as a jinchuuriki, had caused hurt to so many even in Youkai Academy. This was what he had to do now, to repent for all the pain he had wrought. It was at that moment, upon the back of that horrid revelation, that a cold, unpleasant shiver ran the length of his spine, coupled with a high, shrill, mocking laugh.

"_**I told you, didn't I...? I warned you that all you'd do was bring misery to others in your stead..."**_

* * *

"Uhm, Morioka-senpai?"

"Yes, Hisakawa?"

"Why exactly are we here?"

That was a good question, he supposed. His duty as Manami's bodyguard was not yet over, so being unable to let the girl out of his sight he had dragged her away from their usual lunch with the other members of the Newspaper Club without so much as an explanation to stand before the door into the art classroom. Through the window he could see the folded easels stacked against the wall, save for one that stood in the centre of the room, its back to the windows. In front of it sat a girl, her short, reddish-pink hair bobbing about her heart-shaped face as her gaze flickered between the view outside the windows and the canvas to which she held her brush. Gin pointedly placed a finger to his lips, silently ordering Manami to hold her tongue from this point, and without any audible sound pushed open the door, stepping inside.

"I wonder how you ever survived as a peeping tom, Ginei-kun." An annoyed hiss escaped the lycan's pursed lips, and he relaxed his posture, running a hand through his hair.

"I never tried taking pictures of you, that's why." The girl set down her brush and palette, and swivelled upon her stool to turn and face the two, revealing her elegant, noble features, and the gleaming crimson eyes set into them. "It's been a long time, Noa-chan." Gin looked to Manami out the corner of his eye. "This is Makise Noa, an old friend of mine. She used to be in the Newspaper Club with me, until..." he trailed off, features twisting into a grimace. The jinchuuriki noticed that the redhead donned the same expression of displeasure. "Well, anyways... I was hoping you could help me with something."

"I thought so." A small smirk tugged at Noa's pale cheeks. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, would you?" She raised a hand to eye level and made a show of inspecting her fingernails. "Well, out with it then. What could possibly drive the magnificent Morioka Ginei, candid photographer extraordinaire, to my door?" Gin scratched at his cheek with a degree of embarrassment.

"Well... it's your eyes." If Noa was surprised, she didn't show it. She merely smiled sultrily, crossing her legs under her plaid skirt.

"Ha, is that so?" She touched a hand to her chest, giving the werewolf the sweetest look she could muster. "I always knew you had a thing for me, Ginei-kun. You never could keep away, could you?"

"Not that like, witch..." he growled, looking away with flushed cheeks. "I thought I saw someone a little while ago... with eyes like yours." Noa's mouth opened in a silent 'o', her scarlet eyes widening in surprise. Before the two club members' eyes, the elegant Makise Noa let her human disguise slip for the shortest of moments, but that was all the time they needed to see her true form as a Crusnik, vampire of vampires. Her short red bob lengthened immensely, forming into a long, unbroken curtain of pure white-silver, her pale skin darkened to black with bright red-pink markings curling and spiking across her perfect flesh, her pearly white teeth grew into long, monstrous fangs and leathery black wings burst from her back, stretching out until they nearly filled the room. But it was the change in her eyes that startled Manami the most. They retained their bloody crimson hue, and if anything that colour covered more of her eye until it nearly eclipsed the black pupil, but then something different occurred, something the kunoichi did not expect.

Around the small pupil, three black comma marks spiraled into being in the pool of red, spinning ever so slowly.

* * *

"Ugh!" The pained grunt burst from Naruto's lips, accompanied by a spray of spittle, as a bare foot collided with his midsection with crushing force. He doubled over, barely rolling to the side to evade the same foot dropping toward the exposed nape of his neck in a devastating axe kick. Naruto spun on the ball of his own foot, driving his heel into his attacker's side, but the burly man barely flinched at the attack and grabbed at the blonde's ankle, pushing it away and throwing Naruto off balance. The teen tumbled awkwardly to the floor, ducking slightly to the side out of the path of the incoming fist that burrowed its way into the stone floor beneath him, mere inches from his head. Naruto rolled up onto his back and kicked upwards and outwards, forcing the sole of his foot up into the assailant's face and throwing him clean off his feet, only for the muscled man to twist in mid air and land in a crouch. Naruto barely had time to gasp before the man was upon him once more, charging toward him in a mad rush and hefting him up as he forced the blonde into the wall behind them, holding him fast against the cold rock. He retched as the air was forced from his lungs, and his limbs went slack in defeat. The man relented, rising up to his full height and stretching out his own limbs, while Naruto fell to the ground gasping for oxygen.

"You're not improving, kid," the man growled out, eyeing the helpless blonde with disdain. "C'mon, just a week ago you were even keeping me on my toes in gym. But this... this is just sad."

"Pardon... haa... me, if I'm not... exactly at my best... after being _stabbed...!" _Naruto hissed raising his gaze to meet with the taller man's soft gaze. "I expected you to go a little easier on me, Kotsubo-sensei..." The red-haired gym teacher scoffed and offered a large hand to the teen, who grabbed hold of it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Working like this is harder than I thought."

"You'd better get used to it, kid. If you're intent on going after those two, you've got no hope of surviving like this." Naruto noticed Kotsubo's muscles tense as the scarlet-haired man slipped into a loose, flexible combat stance. "Start tapping into that new power you've got, otherwise you're gonna die. 'Cause I'm aiming to kill with this one." His eyes shot open with surprise. _Kill!? _Kotsubo-sensei was trying to _kill him!? _What kind of training was this!? At first he thought it was some kind of cruel joke, but Kotsubo raised his fist, the limb rearing back as it gained power from momentum. Naruto looked frantically side to side. There wasn't any hope of escape, not with his sensei's large frame blocking all possible routes, so all he could do was sit and wait for the blow to land, hoping that it would be merciful. He threw his arms up defensively, and clenched his eyes shut waiting for the pain.

"Yeahaha! That's the way you do it, kid!" Naruto flinched at the sudden and exuberant outburst. Why was he so happy? Hadn't he declared that he was going to kill him? Come to think of it, why wasn't he in pain, if not dead? His eyes slowly creaked open, to find Kotsubo's fist clenched firmly between the fingers of his right hand. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his arm, and he dropped the teacher like hot coals, allowing his arm to fall to his side uselessly as the burning sensation that had eaten away at his flesh slowly began to fade. That didn't stop the muscles from aching like he'd just tried to lift a fully-grown oak. He looked up to his sensei, who had a mad grin upon his face. "I thought that might've worked like it did. 'A cornered cat becomes a lion,' or something like that, right? You just needed a little _primal fear _to get you started."

"You definitely succeeded in scaring the hell out of me, sensei..." Naruto muttered, rubbing his aching bicep.

"What does that matter, huh? You got the kick in the pants you needed, so now you know what channelling that power of yours feels like. After that, it should be easy just recreating that feeling and pushing the youki through your veins." He hopped back a few yards, giving the blonde some space. "C'mon now, let's give it another shot. Come at me with everything you have!" A grin spread across Naruto's cheeks as he tore forward, shaking out his arm as the aches disappeared and throwing it forward in a momentous right hook. Kotsubo blinked in surprise and bent backwards at the waist, letting the fist sail past his face harmlessly before lashing out violently with a kick to the blonde's face, using his hand to balance. To his shock, however, Naruto's hand wrapped round his ankle and pulled sharply, eliciting a yelp from the kraken as he was torn from the ground and hefted into the air bodily. He smirked and spun around, throwing out a calf to deflect the punch aimed at him, and threw his own directly into Naruto's midsection just as his feet touched the floor. The teen gave an 'oof' as the blow winded him slightly, but roared bestially as he grabbed Kotsubo by his shoulders and lifted him, before slamming him into the earth painfully. The gym teacher gave a pained growl as his back was forced through solid rock, and glared up at his student, who grinned.

"Looks like I win this time, sensei." Kotsubo mirrored his look of triumph, and gave a short, swift jab to the crook of the blonde's elbow. An agonising howl tore from his throat and he collapsed to the side, rolling away from his teacher as he clutched at the joint. Kotsubo ignored the murderous look sent his way, inspecting the boy's fallen form.

"Your eyes are your greatest weapon, especially if your opponent isn't great at hiding his injuries. The way you let go of my fist earlier showed how your right arm in pain, even after a little vampire youki passing through it. In a drawn-out brawl, you're bound to be in some serious pain." He prodded the arm, earning a roar and a string of unpleasant curses. "Vampires don't have the same limiters on muscle use as humans, 'cause their bodies have different make-ups, so using vampire youki to bolster your strength'll cause your muscles to overexert themselves and get torn apart. I guess it's not something you can use willy-nilly, at least not now."

"You couldn't have mentioned that a little sooner, you _sick son of a bitch!?" _Kotsubo ignored him and pulled a pocket watch from his tracksuit, flipping open the curved bronze casing and eyeing the ticking mechanism within.

"That should do for today," he answered finally, sighing tiredly and snapping shut the watch. "You aren't in any fit state to be continuing your training now, and in all actuality it isn't healthy for us to be progressing at such a rapid pace through your tutelage when you only woke up yesterday. You're free to go for the next few days, but try not to do anything too strenuous, alright? You've got summer vacation approaching soon anyway, haven't you?"

"Sure, I guess..." Naruto moaned, rising into a seated position while clutching his arm. "But what is there to do during the holidays anyway?"

"Well, what do you do in your spare time?"

Kotsubo blinked wordlessly when Naruto laughed in his face.

"Ahh, that was hilarious, sensei!" he exclaimed cheerfully, still convulsing with small giggles, before his entire demeanour schooled into utter seriousness so quickly it birthed a tiny shadow of doubt in Kotsubo's mind about the integrity of the boy's sanity. "I don't have free time. I go to classes, I get dragged off by one of the now _five _lovely ladies vying for my affections to do whatever they have in mind - which in some cases isn't exactly 'safe for work' - and then somehow get roped into fighting a giant monster straight out of a bad hentai that has a raging hard-on for whichever damsel I happen to be courting at the time and seems to think that because they look like Gama-oyabun's breakfast they're obviously God's gift to youkai women. I barely have enough time for _homework, _let alone hobbies."

"Naruto," the pair of males turned at the new voice. "I've been looking all over for you..." Naruto smiled sheepishly at Mizore's ever so slightly stern look, not that the uneducated onlooker would spot a difference from her usually dreamy, carefree mannerism.

"Sorry, Mizore-chan, but I gotta train and get stronger if I'm gonna get Ririn back!"

"But he's just finished for the day, so you're free to do with him what you wish," Kotsubo interjected, grinning conspiratorially. "Now, now, Uzumaki-kun, it wouldn't do to keep the young lady waiting, would it?" Naruto contemplated for a moment, mostly for the fun of seeing Kotsubo's face contort almost angrily as he tried to convey his message with expression rather than words: 'this girl is too hot to be kept waiting so get your goddamn ass in gear'.

"Alright, alright... ugh..." Naruto groaned, pulling himself to his feet. He thought about stretching his limbs out, but one twitch from his currently useless right arm told him that it probably wasn't a good idea, that is, not unless he _wanted _to invent a whole new variety of pain for himself. "Just gimme a minute, I'll be right... with..." he trailed off as a cool, numbing sensation spread through his aching arm, flowing from the point where Mizore's fingers touched the bare flesh. He hadn't even seen her _move. _Perhaps functioning without his normal youki would take some getting used to after all. "Thanks... Mizore." The girl simply smiled serenely and removed her icy touch, brilliantly suppressing the soft blush that arose from his unabashed use of her first name once more, before wrapping herself around his left, slightly less damaged arm.

"I've missed you, Naruto." He blushed embarrassedly as she pressed her cold lips to his cheeks in a chaste kiss and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Well I'm back now..." he replied quietly, just loud enough for Mizore to hear him and smile into his collar. "Thanks for the training session, Kotsubo-sensei. I'll see you in a few days."

Kotsubo smiled weakly. "Y-Yeah... come back when you feel better, and we'll continue. I-It was nice seeing you, Sh-Shirayuki-san!"

* * *

"S-So..." Naruto started awkwardly, struggling to move his muscles to keep a steady walking pace. "H-How've you been, Mizore?"

"You're dumb." He blinked in surprise and stared openly at the yuki-onna who still hid her pale face in his collar. He expressed his confusion in the most eloquent way possible.

"Eh?"

"You're dumb. How... how do you think I've been!?" She raised her head a little, enough for Naruto to see the small, bulbous spheres of ice clinging to her cheeks where her tears had actually frozen to her face. It was far more emotion than he had ever seen on the usually collected snow-girl's elegant features, even during her violent outburst the day they'd met. "I thought I'd lost you forever... I thought you were dead! That bastard of a headmaster only told me you got stabbed, I didn't even know you were alive until this morning!" Her polished nails dug into the flesh of his arm and back as she tightened her grip on him. He thought it better not to complain about the pain. "I waited until now to do this because... well, because no one has ever seen a Yuki-onna cry before, and I don't want to be singled out as the one of my clan that can't keep control of herself!"

"Why didn't-"

"Why didn't the headmaster tell me you were alive? My guess is so that I wouldn't bother you while you were recovering! That's all I am, a bother! To him, to Kurumu, to Moka, and to you!" Her sobs became muffled screams as the already potent concoction of sorrow and relief was tainted with burning anger, at the headmaster, at herself, and at Naruto. "After you vanished... they all stopped talking to me, as if I had the plague. Kurumu and Yukari ignored me, Gin and Manami were too busy, and Sai and Moka haven't even been seen for days! If these are the friends you told me about, then I don't want them- mmph!" The muffled yelp of surprise sounded oddly sweet to Naruto's ears as he lifted her chin and silenced her grief-ridden tirade the simplest way he knew how: with his lips on hers. Oh, Mizore _tried _to remain angry, but her almost obsessive infatuation with the blonde rendered her powerless. The anger melted away with far greater ease than her ice ever would, the life fled from her limbs and left them weak and unsteady, and it was all she could manage to hold herself up with arms around his neck. And when they parted, her breath was hot from his overwhelming warmth, coming to her in short, laboured pants as she wished for it to continue.

"I'm sorry, Mizore." Never mind that now, she thought to herself, senses addled by the surprising display of passion and affection. But she managed to cool herself, if only slightly, to listen to him speak. "I guess I didn't realise how different you guys really are..." Her heart plummeted. Was he giving up on her? After that!? "But that doesn't mean it's impossible. It'll just... take some work. If you're willing to work with me, that is." The sinking feeling in Mizore's breast inverted immediately, and her heart soared with joy. Of course, this was put on a backburner in favour of something far more important.

"Kiss me again."

* * *

**And end! Phew, that was a toughie. I may have kind of accidentally sort of written in last chapter without thinking of how to proceed onwards. But it's cool, we're good, this chapter's acceptable (hopefully) and R+V's storyline will continue post-haste, at least until Naruto's reached badassery level high enough to challenge Sasuke and Tobi again. Next chapter will be the beginning of summer vacation, because I have no concept of time, or how much of it has passed between each scene. So, somehow like three months has passed without me thinking about it. Whoops.**

**Aaaanyway, where was I? Oh right, summer vacation, sunflowers, hot gothy witches, yeah. I like Ruby. That may or may not be evident when she appears, but I do. Almost as much as Mizore. Hence why she's a main character in a half-written fic I can't seem to continue. It's not her fault. Probably. Also, I ask if anyone realises the idea that I'm kind of suggesting in the past few chapters? It started with Naruto vs Mizore, then Gin picked up on it when he saw Sasuke for the first time, and now it's been highlighted again with my OC, Makise Noa. So if anyone does get it, just give me a shout. **

**So yeah, I hope this chappy satisfied your desires, I hope it wasn't too bad, and I hope you'll stick around for the next one, whenever it may surface! With that said, goodnight!**


	11. Chapter 11: Human & A Vampire

**Chapter 11, Human + A Vampire**

It was the first day of summer vacation.

It felt like it, too. The sun beat its golden rays onto the back of his neck, the cicadas chirped in nearby trees, and the cool breeze that blew through the field was more refreshing than ever. And yet, he still felt uneasy. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have come on this trip so soon after awakening. Of course, he'd argued against it from the beginning: this time would obviously be better spent training! He had to get stronger if he was to face Sasuke and Tobi! He couldn't very well do so on a beach vacation, especially one in the human world!

"_Are you sure this is alright, Mikogami-sensei?" Naruto asked tentatively, slumped in a chair before the desk of Youkai Academy's headmaster. He probably should've made a better impression and straightened himself up, but he simply hadn't the energy. Ever since waking up his body ached all over, and there wasn't a moment when he didn't feel lethargic. It was getting difficult to keep up with his training, especially with Kotsubo-sensei's ruthless approach. _

"_It'll be perfectly fine, Uzumaki-kun! I've already notified your lecturers ahead of time, and they've agreed to help you catch up with your studies when you return."_

"_That isn't what I was talking about, sensei..."_

"_I know perfectly well what you were talking about." The man's tone was sharp, and Naruto flinched. "You've only just woken up, and that body of yours isn't human anymore, you know. You can't expect to be at full strength right out of the gate, and training without time to stop and catch your breath isn't going to help matters any." Mikogami's long, scholarly fingers laced together a few inches from his nose, hidden within the shadow of his hood, and rested his elbows on the desk's surface. "Kotsubo-san has reported your progress, you know. You experience near-constant pain, fatigue, and find it difficult to control your body and abilities. I don't think I need to tell you that these are not the symptoms of a healthy person."_

"_But sir...!"_

"_But nothing, Uzumaki-kun. You can't keep damaging your muscles without giving them time to rebuild even stronger, so I'm making this trip mandatory." Seeing Naruto about to protest again, Mikogami Tensei sighed and continued. "You're a teenage boy. Go, have fun, find a nice girl, do what other teenagers do. Just for a week or two, please, be a normal child. For your own sake, as well as for mine."_

It was ridiculous. Every second he wasted out here in the human world, Tobi and Sasuke were getting further and further out of his reach, and it was only a matter of time until they sealed away Ririn forever. Why would Mikogami make him come out here when he knew that just as well as Naruto did? Ugh, he couldn't focus with all this _noise! _

"How could he just _leave us _like this!? I mean, what's he thinking!? We're stranded in the mountains, with no way of getting back to the Academy, and no way of contacting Nekonome-sensei!"

That wasn't the noise he meant, honest. Even in his head, he couldn't be so mean to Kurumu. No, it was the cicadas, and the wind, and the sunflowers, and everything _else _that currently attributed to the migraine building in his skull. He hadn't noticed much in the few days since his recovery, since he hadn't been in many places where there was much to sense at all, but ever since Moka's inner self had transformed him into something between human, ghoul and vampire he'd been able to sense pretty much everything. Those cicadas chirping were like an insect army roaring in his ears, the sun's heat felt like red hot pokers pressed into the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck, and the salt in the air from the nearby shore filled his mouth with its sour, acidic taste.

"Wh-What are we gonna do now, huh!?" Yukari moaned, eyes welling with tears and voice shaky. "I don't like this one bit! I wanna go home right now, ~desu!"

"What are you talking about, brat? We just got here, and I'm not planning on going back to school anytime soon!" Kurumu hissed. "Quit your crying, or I'll _really_ give you something to cry abo-!"

"Kurumu." The girl stopped mid-tirade, and turned to the rock were Naruto had taken a seat to catch his breath. While it may have made her feel weak at the knees in only the best of ways, the hard stare he pinioned on her frightened her. Perhaps it was something to do with how his once warm sapphire eyes turned to grey-blue chips of solid ice with thin slit pupils. "That's enough. Don't torment her like that. Being scared is perfectly natural when you're stranded in an unfamiliar place, especially with the... _history _humans have with witches."

"Na... Naruto-kun...?" The blonde looked away from the blunette. In addition to his physical training from Kotsubo-sensei, he'd been receiving some more academic tutoring from the other staff of Youkai Academy. For example, lessons on youkai history and traditions from Nekonome-sensei. He remembered how he'd been absolutely livid when she'd told him about the prosecution of witches at the hands of ignorant, panicked humans, until he arrived here. When he set eyes on this 'human world', he'd initially been very confused. After all, this wasn't _his _world. So, he'd come to the conclusion, with a short explanation from Neko-sensei, that there were actually more than one 'human world', just as there were more than one 'monster world'. Each monster lived apart from each other, and similarly, different 'types' of humans lived separately. Humans in this world, for instance, did not have access to chakra. That explained why he couldn't feel any of it, besides that in himself and Manami, who sat silently a few feet away, looking into the sunflower field.

"Uzumaki-sama..." she muttered quietly, not taking an eye from the patch of darkness between the thick green stems.

"What's up, Manami-chan?" he groaned, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck, only to remove his hand as quickly as he'd put it there as it made contact with the burning skin.

"I can see something... in the flowers."

"You're sure?"

"Mhm. There's something watching us from in there."

"Great. Just what I needed. Well, best not let it know that we know it's there. Just keep moving, and if it shows its face, we kick its ass."

"Um... where?" Moka asked, looking around. "We just got dumped here. Where are we supposed to head to?"

"Well, how about somewhere where we can just settle down and think about what to do next?" He peered over the tops of the sunflower field. "Like that cabin over there. Let's move, people." The distance to the cabin - if it could be called such, the thing was little more than a timber shed for storing gardening tools, which he supposed was fitting - was short, but every step felt like a mile to his tired, weak legs. If the wind were any stronger, he feared it might upend him altogether. But, thankfully, they reached the door without incident, though also without any less the feeling of being watched. He rapped against the thin door with his knuckled, and with no answer, gently pushed it open. As he expected, it _was _a gardening shed, but even that was enough for him to take a rest for a little while. And so, pushing the door open to let the girls in, he trudged inside the hut and dropped onto a pile of plastic-wrapped fertiliser bags. "So, what do we know?"

"Well, we're in a sunflower field." Kurumu started, taking a seat on the floor with her legs up to her chest. For a second he thought it was strange that she would be hiding her chest, considering that she rarely missed an opportunity to show it off to him. Then he realised that her skirt was riding up, and not by accident. "There are a few youkai that like to live among plants." The succubus grimaced. "Ugh, the way Nekonome-sensei just drops us off here without saying anything, it's like we're some kind of extermination squad."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'd like to avoid the extermination if at all possible."

"H-Hey, that was a joke!" Kurumu suddenly looked sullen. "You don't think that... that we're supposed to defeat something out here, do you?"

Naruto rubbed his aching temple. "I think it's possible. After all, Mikogami wouldn't have insisted that I come along quite so badly if there hadn't been some reason, would he?" Kurumu, Yukari, and Manami looked at him oddly, but he didn't bother explaining.

"We're near a human settlement," Moka chimed in. "That narrows down the list a fair bit. Not many youkai are willing to live so close to a human city, especially not if they're into plants like Kurumu said. If I were honest, I think that whatever lives on this hill and was watching us is..."

"...a witch." Everyone turned to stare at Manami strangely, as she interrupted Moka's explanation. She held up a wad of paper that appeared to be the city's local newspaper. "I guess whoever tends this field must've left this behind. Here, I'll read it. 'In Fujimi City, Okabanachou, no less than 18 tourists and sightseers have disappeared one after another. The region has a history of superstitions that a witch lives on a hill in that area, and as a result rumours have circulated that the disappearances are the work of this witch. Occult enthusiasts have gathered in Okabanachou hoping to sight the so-called witch...'"

"I guess that's us," Yukari noted, hugging her knees.

"Well, I guess Neko-sensei could've picked a worse place for a 'mission'," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, this place is so wonderful! A big, beautiful field full of sunflowers in bloom, it's so romantic!" Kurumu squealed happily, hugging herself. "I can imagine it now; walking for hours in search for the errant witch, the two of us fall behind the rest of the group without them noticing. He grabs me roughly, but not aggressively, and spins me around into his arms. The two of us fall out of sight into the wall of beautiful, radiant sunflowers, wrapped in each other's embrace, hands roaming the other's body eagerly, until...!"

"Kyaah!" Manami squealed, slapping her glowing crimson cheeks. Her mint green hair bobbed as she shook her head from side to side, trying to rid her face of her scarlet embarrassment. "K-K-Kurumu-san, p-please, don't s-say such inappropriate things out loud...!"

"Such a prude. You were thinking it too."

The only sound from Manami was a strange moaning mewl as she buried her head into her thighs, hiding her reddened cheeks from the others.

"But really, a witch? That 'spiriting away' comment from the bus driver, that was about a witch?" Kurumu looked to Yukari. "Perhaps those stories about your kind kidnapping humans and doing horrible things to them aren't quite so fictional?"

"You're quite the simpleton if you believe everything you read in the newspaper, Kurumu-san," Yukari replied smugly. Kurumu clicked her tongue.

"Well, I don't particularly like witches in the first place. There's this one that's really spoiled my view of them," she shot snidely.

"Well, I'm not fond of blow-up dolls, but you don't see me complaining."

"So, it really isn't a coincidence that we were stranded here?" Moka asked innocently. Naruto's face faulted for a moment.

"D-Don't tell me you really thought that it just happened to be like that!" Moka nodded, as if there was no other possibility. "Neko-sensei said this was a camp for the newspaper club, so she'd have to have put some thought into where she was sending us. I know she doesn't appear to be particularly forward-thinking, but she wouldn't stick us out here where there might be a dangerous witch on the loose if there wasn't a reason."

"But that just makes it seem like she's testing us, how annoying!" Kurumu put a finger to her lip in thought. "Maybe it'd be best if we lived up to her expectations? Caught the one behind the 'spiriting away' ourselves."

"But... but it's dangerous!" Yukari moaned, pulling a deck of cards from within her dress and shuffling them hastily, pulling a single card from the deck at random. The card she held up before them depicted a crumbling stone spire, its peak illuminated by countless bolts of lightning striking at it and tearing the building to shreds. It was the Tower in the upright position. A symbol of impending disaster and misfortune. "See? This trip was fated to end in disaster from the beginning! _This is the human world! _What if something really, really bad does happen, and we end up stuck here without any way to get back to the Academy for help!?"

"That's enough, you brat!" Kurumu snapped angrily. "Your tarot cards are worthless! I've had it up to here with your irritating, baseless griping! Stop being such a wuss and come out from under the bedcovers for once, you baby! Either that, or go back home by yourself if you're so scared! I for one sure as hell don't want you here if you're just going to cause trouble!"

Naruto, Moka and Manami stared in shock at Kurumu.

"Kurumu, that's-!" Naruto began, only to stop as Yukari, trembling, stood up. She raised her head, and under the wide brim of her hat, Kurumu could see the damage. Her tears, where they before had merely been gathering in her eyes, spilled down her cheeks and left angry red marks, marring her pale skin. She threw out her arm and tossed the whole deck of tarot cards at the succubus, the thick paper surprising her as it flicked into her face, and stormed out of the hut with a yell. In a show of surprising agility considering his weakened state, Naruto was on his feet and after in a matter of moments. The three girls stared after the pair - the heartbroken witch and the crippled half-vampire - as the door to the cabin swung shut again, and as soon as the wood of the door had struck the doorframe with a sharp crack, Moka turned a sharp, furious look to Kurumu.

"That was too far, Kurumu-san."

* * *

"Yukari... Yukari...!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to any of you!"

"Please, just listen to me!"

"No! You all just think I'm a scared little kid! I don't need any of you!"

"Yukari, please! I'm begging you here, I- _agh!" _

Yukari was turning and running back towards Naruto's pained cry before she even knew what was happening. He was slumped onto the ground face-down, hand clutching at his chest and face contorted into an expression of agony.

"N-Naruto-kun, please don't die!" she cried, tears running down her face again. She tried to help him up, but at that moment he stopped trembling with pain, and his arms shot out to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She gave a surprised yelp, but that was quickly silenced as Naruto flipped over and pulled the smaller girl into a tight embrace. She blushed brightly at the feel of his chest through his shirt, and though initially she'd tried to push away, she quickly gave in and pressed her tear-stained cheeks into his collar. "Y-You tricked me..."

"A little, yeah," he agreed smiling sadly. "I really wanted to get your attention, and you were ignoring me, so..."

"I don't want to talk to anyone, Naruto-kun."

"Then I'll talk, and you listen." She didn't reply, so he took it as a sign to continue. "What Kurumu said... none of us think that, y'know? In fact, you're probably one of the most mature of us all. It's just... Kurumu's never been one to think before she says stuff. We know that you don't like being thought of as just 'the smart girl', but when Kurumu tries to look past that she finds it hard to see you as anything other than 'the girl who's younger than everyone else'. You two are better friends than you think."

"But all she does is insult me, and whenever we're together a fight breaks out." Naruto laughed, and Yukari looked at him strangely. "Naruto-kun?"

"Boy, does that take me back."

"Hah?"

"Oh... well, my best friend... the guy who was like a brother to me... we spent most of our time fighting, trading insults and nicknames, rivalling against each other. Everything we did was a contest. I remember once we had a contest over who could eat their rice bowl the fastest, just so that we could go and train against each other afterwards. We both ended up hurling that rice a few moments later." Yukari's nose scrunched up in disgust, and Naruto chuckled again. "But we were the best friends the other could ask for. For the longest time... we were each other's only friend."

"What happened to him?"

"Hm?"

"Your friend, what happened to him? Did you leave him behind when you came to Youkai Academy? I've never heard you speak about him before."

"Oh..." Naruto's smile turned solemn, but still the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned in a sad, wistful smile. "He shoved a lightning bolt through my left lung."

"Wh-What!?" Yukari looked at her love like he'd grown a second head. "Through your lung!? I thought you said he was your friend!"

"The very best," he joked, laughing. "But he was on his way into the darkness long before I met him. And by the time I realised that... it was far too late to save him. So when I put my hand in the dark to pull him out, he tried to bite it off. Damn near killed me, too. And every time since then, whenever we've met, it's been battle after battle. I think that in some way, we're still friends. We're still rivalling against each other, at least. He once told me that when two great warriors exchange fists, they can hear the other's thoughts. All I've heard from his mind since then is that he still wants me to save him. He's challenging me to tell me to become stronger, so that I can burn away that darkness and pull him into the light where he belongs."

Yukari stared at Naruto with red cheeks. "That's so... beautiful..." she whispered. "When did you last see this friend of yours, then?"

"I saw him two weeks ago, when he showed up on the Academy's doorstep to kill me."

"What... what are you saying!?" Yukari's voice slowly rose to a scream. "I thought you said that you were still friends! That he wanted you to save him!"

"Heh, Sasuke-chan's always been a bit of a prick!" Naruto remarked, laughing raucously. "But enough about me, we're here about you." Yukari tried to stare him down, but only succeeded in bringing another blush to her face as she gazed into his eyes. She turned her head away sharply, and Naruto felt her tremble against him.

"The place I grew up in is a small village, cut off from the rest of the world and stuck at the bottom of a deep gorge," she began to explain as Naruto held her softly against him. "I'd never seen a human in my life, but I'd heard stories of what they did to my ancestors, and I began to see them as my enemies. But then... you're a human, aren't you."

"You're half right, I guess. Well, more like four-eighths right, all separate and mixed in with the wrong. I..." Naruto trailed off into silence as the quiet of the path between the sunflower fields suddenly shattered under the piercing force of a scream. Naruto shifted Yukari off his lap and stood shakily, offering her a hand. "That sounded like it was coming from up the hill. Someone might need our help, so let's go!"

"Wh-What's with this... What's going on!?" the voice shrieked again as they neared the top of the hill. They stopped beside the parked car, and Naruto motioned for Yukari to stop.

"Stay here, it could be dangerous."

"Bu-But, Naruto-kun, you're sick!"

"I'll be fine, trust me! If I need your help, I'll call for you, but if something happened to you I couldn't forgive myself! Now _stay here!" _And with that he raced off toward the bank at the side of the road leading down into the sea of golden sunflower petals. There was a girl, crouched at the side of the road, and struggling to pull something up from the field below. The few strands of hair that weren't pulled into a ponytail were matted to her face with sweat as she tugged at the long, thin, pale object protruding from the darkness between the sunflowers.

Looking closer, he realised that the long pale object was, in fact, a human arm.

The girl was screaming as she tried to pull _another _girl from within the depths of the sunflower field.

"Someone, please, help! Anyone!" the girl wailed again. Naruto dove into the fray and grabbed at the fallen girl's other arm without a word to her struggling friend. "Oh, God! Thank you!" Naruto merely grunted his response as he pulled on the limb, only to rear back as a thin, vine-like tendril tried to latch onto his forearm. That was when he saw that the same whip-like ropes of plant matter had latched onto this girl's skin, spreading their bulbous heads across her flesh and pulsating slowly, as if sucking the life from her. Her eyes were dull and blank, and she wasn't moving at all. He doubly redoubled his efforts, forcing all of his strength into wrenching the poor girl free. Ignoring the growing burning sensation in his chest that quickly began to spread through the muscles of his body was becoming a far more difficult task, and his breath became heavy and laboured far more quickly than he'd hoped.

"The plants... are feeding on her...!?" he hissed, trying in vain to pull the vines from her skin to better their chances, only for more to latch on for each one he removed.

"Naruto-kun, look out!" Yukari's shout forced his head up, just in time to see the darkness between the sunflowers take form and leap at him, bearing row upon row of jagged, triangular teeth. He relinquished his grip on the girl for a moment to duck under its pounce, and to kick it away with a foot, but no sooner had he done so than he began to regret it. Where he'd barely been able to ignore the mounting pain in his limbs before, he now felt the full force impact his arms and legs. He quivered, and his arms fell slack at his sides. It was most he could do to continue standing. And when the monster from between the flowers turned back to face him again, he was defenceless. _"Naruto-kun!"_

_See, it's like I told ya. Because you were too much of a scared little chicken-shit before and didn't go all out, you can't go all out now either. You're going to die, that little brat is going to die, and those two innocents are going to die..._

_...and it's all... your... fault._

"_**NO!"**_

* * *

"Yukari-chan...! Yukari-chan!" Moka called into the forest. Since the young witch had stormed out the cabin, none of the girls had seen hide nor hair of her or Naruto, and no matter how they searched the fields and the neighbouring forest, they just couldn't find them anywhere. Moka stopped and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead soothingly. There wasn't much point getting worried over Yukari, was there? Whether there was a more powerful witch on the prowl or not, Naruto _was _with her, or at least they suspected. He might not be in complete health at present, but even the slightest fraction of the power they'd seen him display two weeks ago should be enough to protect the child genius from anything that might befall her on thishill.

"Akashiya-san! Kurono-san!" She turned at the voice. Manami was running towards her, gracefully vaulting over fallen trees, bushes and underbrush that tried to slow her down. No wonder Naruto took her on as a student, she thought. But her face, her expression-she looked panicked. Had she seen Naruto and Yukari? Were they in some kind of danger? Manami's feet touched the ground in front of Moka, and she doubled over to fill her burning lungs with cool air. "A-Akashiya-san... Something's wrong!"

"Wrong...? What are you talking about?" Nothing _felt _wrong. Vampires might be creatures of raw power, but that didn't make their skills of perception any duller. Their eyes, ears and noses were as sharp as any other youkai's, and they were quite adept at detecting youki. After all, no one wanted to be taken by surprise. She scanned the forest with her eyes, gaze sharp. Nothing _seemed _wrong. There wasn't the slightest bit of youki she could detect for quite a ways, so that ruled out a youkai attack, and why would a human want to hurt Naruto or Yukari, and...

_God, _that was bright! It was like a second sun, shining brightly just beyond the forest's edge, blinding her with its brilliance and filling her body and soul with warmth.

And at the same time, chilling her to the bone.

Because that was vampire youki.

Before Manami could get another word, she was off. She tore through the trees, showing for a moment that fraction of her vampiric powers that were allowed to seep through the rosary around her neck as she bounded through the forest with strength, speed and agility beyond any human and most youkai. But the bright light of the exploding youki only got bigger and brighter as she got closer, until she broke through the woods and stood before it, like a helpless child before the blaze that consumed her childhood home. And what's more, even when she tried to 'deactivate' those senses that allowed her to visualise the youki, it didn't lessen the blinding light any. Youki was like water: in order for water's true blue colour to be seen, there needs to be a lot of it, otherwise it appears clear. Likewise, to the naked eye youki was invisible in normal quantities. For it to be seen like this... how could they be generating this much power!?

And then, for a moment, it was gone, shot to the side.

So was the ground where it had stood.

The simple act of _moving _had ripped up the very stone it had set its feet on in an explosive torrent of earthen shards that forced her to raise her arms protectively. A shattered crater marked its original location, and a larger, more devastating one stood a few yards away where it had stopped moving. And in the base of this second hole in the earth was the obliterated corpse of the hanabake, its body crushed and pulverised by the sheer force of the thing that had impacted it. Its limbs squirmed awkwardly as the last shreds of life left it, and it laid still, oozing a brown-green ichor like a squeezed fruit.

The thing on top of it stood up and dusted off its thin but muscled arms.

Its body was mostly exposed, the thin white garment that had once covered its upper torso ripped to shreds both by the rushing youki and by the sheer power of its movement moments before. The dark trousers that hid its legs had fared better, with little damage except to the very ends, with a few rips and tears here and there along the leg.

It ran a hand of slender, dextrous fingers through the mess of pale blonde, almost white hair atop its head, and perfected it with a touch, allowing it to fall down the back of his neck a little past shoulder level in an untidy mane, with his fringe falling to cover his eyes, until he raised his head further and showed off at least one of them, the other still hidden by his hair.

It was the deepest, bloodiest crimson. No, crimson probably wasn't the word for it. That implied a darker, cleverer, more sophisticated red. This, however, was a red of rage and bloodlust, but just as dark. She supposed what set them apart was that this creature's eyes... _glowed _more. They gleamed with untold power, knowledge, and desire to rend, slaughter and devour its enemies. The blood-curdling scarlet glimmer in its iris was jarringly different from the indomitable black of its slit pupils, like that of a reptile or a cat, and each as thin as a blade and just as sharp. And then, it raised a hand to wipe away a thin trail of blood from its lower lip, claw-like nails curled inwards towards its palm, and bared the trademark fangs of a vampire in a dashing, wolfish grin.

"_Oh, fuck the hell yes."_

* * *

**So, hey again. I do hope you've enjoyed this first chapter of Blood Breathers of 2013. I've been a little sidetracked, I'll admit, with college and video games equally calling me. I can't very well pass up Final Fantasy VII, can I? But I am trying my hardest to write, which I realise might not be such a good idea if I'm having to **_**try really hard **_**to come up with stuff to write. But, this is all for you guys after all. So, as a short break of Naruto's training with his new body, he's on summer vacation at Witch's Knoll. No Ruby just yet, unfortunately. **

**I seem to have completely written Mizore out of this chapter.**

**I honestly have no idea what happened.**

**I could've sworn she was right here a second ago.**

**Somehow, I wrote every word of this chapter without ever thinking to myself, 'hm, have I done something rilly rilly stupid like ignore my favourite character?'**

**And the problem is, I don't think I can go back and change it in any way that wouldn't make it seem awkward and forced. Or at least, **_**more **_**awkward and forced than it probably already is. So... I'll keep you posted. Hold off on the search parties for now, I'm sure I'll find her eventually. Probably.**

**...**

**...Hopefully.**

**Review Corner:**

**McCabeRz: I'm sorry to hear you say that. If possible - that is, if you're still reading, could you find it in your heart to tell me what I've done wrong? Don't wanna do it again, you understand.**

**TerumiTheFlameMaster: Right now, a few. Without Kyuubi/Ririn's chakra floating through his system and augmenting his abilities, he's pretty much reduced to his traditional arsenal from the anime/manga, albeit with the added handicap/benefit of his vampire/ghoul powers. For now.**

**Tommy298: I'm not sure what you mean by 'distasteful'. Would you kindly elaborate for me? The way my writing's heading, this'll probably end up with a rewrite in the future anyways, so I'd appreciate the help. Secondly, the Headmaster, Mikogami Tenmei, hasn't fought **_**yet. **_**He is one of the Dark Lords for cryin' out loud. Same with Touhou. They haven't fought **_**yet. **_**They left Sasuke, Tobi and Taka to the students, because it wasn't their fight, and it wasn't a fight worth getting involved in. Sasuke and co. are small fries in comparison. It'd take a rilly dire situation for those two to fight seriously. You'll get your wish, my friend, just be patient. I like how Mikogami's mysterious and 'out of shot' the whole time, even though the fact that he is one of the most powerful beings in existence is LITERALLY SHOVED IN YOUR FACE AT THE VERY START. It's like only being able to see the Devil out of the corner of your eye, and he's always doing mundane things like grocery shopping or washing the car. I think that explanation may have gotten away from me there. But still, Mikogami's time will come. **

**Kyo no Kitsune: I've said this in another fic: characters like Kurumu don't irritate me nearly as much as characters like Moka. She's more of a bitch to write than anyone else. I honestly don't know how every single freaking mangaka does it, but every single one writes this one same character type. You know the one; she's cute, but not sexy or anything alluring. She's sweet and demure, never speaks out of turn, is always shy and bashful, especially around the guy she likes. Her voice, in anime, is soft and weak, stuttery, gets on my nerves like nothing else, I swear. And she ALWAYS has breasts the size of Jupiter and Mars combined. And somehow the main character falls for this girl in particular EVERY SINGLE TIME. THERE IS NO VARIATION. This girl is called the vanilla girl, because she's just so **_**ordinary **_**that she becomes bland and tasteless. Examples include Moka, Orihime Inoue, Shiemi Moriyama, Rei from H.O.T.D. and that chick from Yumeria. Okay, so I have a crappy memory, but the trend exists. And THEY are infinitely more bitchy than Kurumu. I don't write Kurumu into his harem for her curvy body like some people. I write her in because I **_**like **_**giving my characters all the girls, and because I **_**like **_**the shenanigans that follow as a result. I enjoy seeing that jealousy between the love interests, but often in anime they have one specific route where he gets together with the vanilla girl. That's why I turned to fanfiction and visual novels. Again, this explanation got away from me.**

**Guest #1 - Just bear in mind people hate all OC's because they always suck and fuck things up with their god mode sue-ism. **

**She's... Manami's not like that, is she? I mean, to this day I'd heard of Mary Sues but never really known what they entitled to the full - of course, I knew the basics, which I tend to avoid like the plague. It's a horrid excuse to make a self-insert story that 'isn't a self insert story'. I understand if people wanna hate on Sues, and I'll gladly be there with torches and pitchforks to cheer 'em on. It pisses me off how some people take everything that is good about a canon story and place EVERYTHING on a single character like they're the freaking chosen one. Admittedly, I once wrote a story similar to that. It was a Naruto story, where he absorbed the Kyuubi, stole Itachi's Mangekyou, stole the Rinnegan, stole all of the bijuu and sealed them all inside himself and absorbed them, then attacked Konoha, stole the Byakugan, killed hundreds upon hundreds of people, **_**blew up Konoha entirely, **_**killed Hinata who had survived because of awakening a second level of her eyes, **_**stole **_**those eyes, killed Sasuke and Taka, killed Madara, stole his eyes, fused the eyes together into the Juubi's eyes, fought Shinigami who turned into a hot girl (like BRS with a scythe), went into his mindscape which was Konoha, fought Zangetsu and took control of him, fought Shinigami in bankai, won, absorbed her in this black gooey stuff I called Fulminating Darkness, which was basically his way of getting every power in existence, and was about to fight Kami and Yami before I got stuck. That was called God Mode Redefined. I got the idea from an early review on Blood Breathers, in fact - you can go find it, if you want. And I admitted to myself before writing that it sounded a little cool as an IDEA. I thought the concept of someone being that powerful to literally break the universe was kinda awesome. But it would've never worked out, because he was god. There was nothing left to challenge him. It's fun as an idea, but as an actual story it flops. I still have the drafts if you wanna see 'em. And for the record, only a portion of me thought that writing it was a good idea. The rest of me did it as a joke. God, what is it with me and these long replies today?**

**But basically, I don't want Manami to be that. I just want her to be that girl, that one girl who's outspoken and brash almost to the point of arrogance, but has a kind of hero-worship to Naruto that renders her a stuttering mess around him. I'm not giving her every power under the sun. I'm just giving her one. One that can let her at least relate to Naruto. So that he can teach her how to control that power. And maybe, just maybe, as teacher and student both of them can learn to grow as a person. Naruto can learn to be more mature and nurturing to younger generations, 'cause he's not going to be a warrior forever, and Manami can learn to rely more on others, 'cause she's been alone pretty much all her life save for Fuu. **

**Reborn ninja: Umm... this is a harem story, cutter. Like it says in the descro up top. He'll most likely be with both Mizore and Ririn, along with a fair few others. Besides, being with 'Ririn' would not be original at all. 'Ririn' is just what my stupidity-addled mind came up with for a name in the early chapters of this story, and I really don't want to go back and change it. She's Kyuubi, cutter. NarutoxRirin is just a pseudonym for NarutoxFemKyuu. Which is probably more prevalent than NarutoxMizore. Just super-sayin' ;).**

**Guest #2 - this is a shitty story it takes place in RV , reads like bleach, and has a stupid weak naruto, this story sucks**

**Umm... what?**

**No, seriously. What?**

**First of all. This review was posted on the 10****th**** Chapter of Blood Breathers, Rebirth + A Vampire. That meant that whoever sent this had already read OVER SIXTY ONE THOUSAND WORDS. And then decided to flame. I really don't understand you humans.**

**Secondly, it takes place in R+V? No shit Sherlock, this is at least partially a Rosario + Vampire story. What's wrong with that? Rosario + Vampire is a popular anime/manga. It's not like I shoved Naruto into some piece of shit anime that no one cares about. I put him into an anime I like and will continue to like as I keep reading the manga. **

**Thirdly, it reads like Bleach. Really? Does it now? I don't understand this comment. I'd like to point out that Bleach, being a manga, has little in the way of the written word. Although, I have noticed that they like to run their mouths. Perhaps that's what he means? Well, as for talking in fights, I'll admit I do that. It's difficult to write an entire fight scene from start to finish without anyone opening their mouths. It just doesn't happen. There needs to be some kind of waiting, otherwise it's just one big game of space tennis. Back and forth, back and forth, can you imagine how boring that'd be?**

**And lastly, stupid weak Naruto. Naruto is stupid, this we all know. Okay, he has his bright sparks, but just because a lightbulb creates a very bright light for half a second does not mean that it works. More than likely, that lightbulb is about to explode so you should turn that thing off right now. Health and safety, kids. Those moments of insight are more 'battle instincts' than anything else. He, unlike a lot of people, is able to see through the panic most people feel in battle and for that one moment can formulate an attack plan that **_**seems **_**smart at the time because no one else is calm enough to do anything except run around screaming. He really is an idiot. But weak? I mean, I know I tried not to make him **_**too **_**powerful, otherwise, like I said, it would be pointless because there'd be no challenge. But I let him tear the Academy to shreds in Chapter 5, and he did it again in Chapter 8/9. Just because Tobi stabbed him in 9 and Kotsubo kicked his ass in 10 does not make him weak. It just means that he's exhausted, and for the latter, **_**on the verge of death. **_**You get stabbed through the stomach and see how spry you are in a fight against a Kraken, cockbite. **

**He'll get his mojo back soon. In fact, to some degree, he just has. **

**Now, if'n ya don't mind, I've got some coursework to complete. Fuuuuuun...**


	12. Chapter 12: Red & A Vampire

**Chapter 12, Red + A Vampire**

A wide, sadistic grin spread across the vampire's face as it pressed its coal black loafers into the hanabake's trampled corpse, delighting in the stomach-churning squish it made as the soft, vegetative flesh oozed a sickly green fluid. A sharp, pink tongue darted between long, dagger-like fangs to lick the bloody stain from his fingers, practically _purring_ in pleasure at the metallic tang on his tastebuds and releasing another wave of heavy, overbearing youki in reply.

Moka felt her knees grow weak at the knees as the flood of vampiric aggression washed over her, barely registering the rough tree bark against her back as she fell back on it. Her cheeks burned as this monster of a youkai's bloody intent bombarded her senses- or at least, that was what she told herself, unable to tear her eyes away from the god before her, lean muscle wrapped loosely in tattered cloth. She had felt her rosary vibrate against her bosom, instinctively knowing that her inner self was purring in delight within its blood red jewel, but when it had come into contact with the creature's youki it had very nearly leapt from her skin altogether and she knew that the silver-haired Moka was howling with want and need.

"Uaahh...!" Moka breathed helplessly, pushing against the tree to steady herself. Idly she wondered whether Kurumu and Manami were feeling the same, or whether all this exquisite power was exclusively for her. Her chest burned at the thought and her pink lips parted in a silent sigh. The vampire's eyes snapped to the side at the sudden sound, but what she saw in those burning crimson gems wasn't the same lust he'd displayed at the thought of tearing the garigarious apart. It was an entirely different kind of lust altogether. He bared the iconic jaws of a vampire in a knowing smirk that only served to make her rosary squirm even more, and she damn near buckled there and then. It was like her body was hardwired to respond to every move this devil of a youkai made! Was this the power the male of the species had over a female vampire? She couldn't honestly say she knew, seeing as she'd never been in the presence of a male nosferatu besides her own father. But the way his disarming gaze rendered her a writhing wreck upon the forest floor couldn't possibly be his own power, could it?

She barely had the time to blink before he was upon her, smothering her with his sculpted body and oppressive youki both. Her eyes burst open wide. Such speed! His hands pressed onto her shoulders roughly and forced her to the ground, but she couldn't find it in her to resist. It was something animal, something instinctive that made her comply. Something that made her helpless to fight against the eager hands that roamed over every expanse of skin they could find, scratching against the pale porcelain with their claw-like nails until tiny droplets of blood welled up on the ridges of those angry red lines upon her flesh. Her lips pursed as she bit back the startled gasp, and she realised that her own hands had taken to his chest, shoulders and back with as much gusto as he had to her. His crimson orbs met her wide emerald ones, and she felt mesmerised by the hypnotic flash they seemed to hold, an attraction far more powerful in her eyes than any succubus' Charm. Her body trembled as she watched the pale, dry lips dip towards her, and she couldn't help but wet her own with a dart of her tongue, bringing up her own face to meet his. But the vampire's cheeks split in a wide grin that seemed all too familiar, and those same lips darted to the side in a manner that seemed even more familiar, and latched onto the sensitive flesh of her throat.

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came forth was a strangled squeak, lost in the wake of a throaty, passionate grown as the male suckled on a particular spot on the side of her throat, pulling the prize he sought closer to him. Moka knew what he was doing. No vampire worth their fangs wouldn't. It was something she'd done to Naruto countless times already: he was going to bite her, to sink his fangs into her flesh and drink deep of the sweet crimson nectar she delighted in every day of her life. He nipped playfully at the bruised skin, but all she could do to protest was give a weak, longing mewl. He ran a clawed finger down her side, over the contours of her ribs with the gentlest of touches, and made her shiver with the pleasure it wrought upon her pale flesh. Her slender fingers laced together against the back of her pale-haired lover's neck, threading through the soft mane of platinum blonde, and practically pulled his jaws down on the readied spot upon her collar. He gave a surprised grunt as he descended sharply, but didn't for a moment pass up the opportunity, the tips of his fangs dipping low into Moka's soft flesh and bringing up a wellspring of rich, red vampire blood, lapping it up eagerly, like a puppy.

And then he stopped, and retreated a little. Moka looked to the side in confusion, her chest rising and falling in a fevered rhythm as she fought to catch her breath. She gasped quietly when she sighted the trio of paper thin lines scratched against the blonde's cheek, just visible through the long, ragged, white-blonde locks.

"N-Naruto!?"

The vampire acted as though he hadn't heard her. Or, perhaps he hadn't? At the sound of rustling from the shadowed tree line, his vision snapped to the side sharply. Slowly, Moka followed his gaze.

"Hey, what gives? Why'd you run off like that, Mo... ka...?" Kurumu's irate yell died in her throat, and the lower of her full, painted lips quivered at the sight of the rugged blonde's body pressing intimately against her pink-haired friend's. He growled softly, a low, rumbling noise her instincts took to be a warning, and another wave of brilliant youki erupted from his skin like fire, dyeing the air around him with a thick scarlet haze. Moka saw Kurumu's small frame seize up awkwardly as she froze stock still in fear, but all she could feel from the deluge of bloody red mist was lust. Did she not feel it, then? Was all this desire solely for her? Naruto's eyes slowly drifted back to her, lingering for a moment longer on the curves of her body and flitting back to Kurumu. Anger ignited in Moka as more and more of her inner self bled through into her personality. He was comparing them! How _dare_ he! The very thought that he had any doubt about her ability to please him was absurd! Admittedly, Kurumu's breasts were bigger than hers if only marginally, she realised as she looked down at her chest, sandwiched not uncomfortably between their two bodies. But the only reason they appeared to be so large was because Kurumu herself was so small to begin with!

Moka's voice surfaced, bursting from her dry lips as Naruto's blade-sharp fangs returned to that same spot on the side of her throat, piercing deep into the carotid like twin spears and drinking freely of the oxygen-rich blood fresh from her heart as it blossomed over his pale lips. And when a few moments had passed, with only Moka's ragged, laboured breaths and Naruto's guttural growls as he took his fill of her precious lifeblood to stave off the silence, Naruto pulled back from the wound, but not before brushing his lips ever so gently over the blood tear in her flesh in a chaste, feather-light kiss. Moka couldn't help but whine pitifully when she felt the heat leave her as Naruto rose from her and planted his two feet firmly on the ground. For the second time that day, he cleaned the crimson stain of blood from his lips with his fingers and licked the powerful digits clean, then turned and eyed Kurumu with a look of consideration.

Moka could have screamed. He'd taken so much from her - her blood, her dignity - and he was _still_ thinking of taking that damned succubus!? Were that she were able to remove the rosary from around her neck by her own power, it would have been gone and forgotten in a flash.

But then Naruto made an unexpected move: rather than race forward and pin the bluenette to the ground like he'd done her, he dusted himself off and offered Moka his hand graciously. Shakily, she took a hold of it and Naruto hoisted her bodily from the dirt, shifting swiftly to catch her in the crook of his arm as she stumbled forward. The rosette felt herself mould into his loose embrace like a key in a lock, her cheeks burning once more in a bright scarlet blush as she regained her senses. She looked up into Naruto's crimson eyes to find that that furious darkness, the one that had her hypnotised not moment before, was all but gone from the warm, inviting red orbs, and instead they glowed with something else. An energy and enthusiasm she hadn't seen from the blonde in a good long while. He smiled warmly, and for a moment she forgot that he'd been changed at all, until she saw the twin fangs poking out against his bottom lip.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologised, tightening his hold around her waist for a moment, but not enough to be uncomfortable. "I felt like I was gonna explode unless I... well... y'know..."

Moka giggled. He looked so flustered, cheeks burnished with a light pink colour as he realised what he'd done. It was adorable, if she were honest. "It's fine, Naruto-kun," she assured him, smiling. "I understand. It was the first time you thirsted. It's natural." She wouldn't dare tell him that it hadn't exactly been bad on her end. That secret would remain solely with her and Kurumu if she had actually realised what was going on before he'd frozen her with the sheer power of his youki. "It's been around two weeks since I turned you, so I was a little worried if it had worked at all, but... I guess we needn't worry about that now!" She reluctantly pulled away from his grip and grinned, clasping her hands behind her and tilting her head to the side cutely. She glanced about at the destruction caused by Naruto's 'awakening': the ground was shattered or ripped up entirely in places and the tree where she had stood was almost destroyed from the force of youki he'd released. That human that had been here, along with the girl she'd been trying to save, were both gone. They'd high-tailed it right out of there the moment Naruto had turned and destroyed the hanabake, but that didn't matter. What would they tell anyone? 'A monster plant attacked my friend and then a boy turned into a demon and killed it with his bare feet'? No one would believe that.

"We should probably get out of here," Naruto suggested, tugging at a loose shred of fabric that hung from his tattered shirt by a mere few threads.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed, nodding. "Manami's still in the forest, so we can find her on our way back to the cabin. But where's Yukari-chan...?" Both vampires looked about for the diminutive border-being. It was Naruto who saw her first, her tiny frame almost hidden by the tall grass she had fallen back into. She looked to be unconscious, or rather, asleep if her low mutterings were any indication. Her cheeks were red and rosy, and a thin trail of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth as her lips traced out near-silent words.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun... and Mo-Moka-chan... on top... uaah...!"

* * *

"Ruby."

The voice was firm despite its age, and its orders held as much weight to the young girl that leapt to fulfil them as they had in its youth. The girl pushed a stray strand of hair from her face, away from her glittering lavender irises, and tucked it back into the long curtain of dark brown that cascaded down her back and over the tight, pink corset she wore. Her twin pigtails, wrapped tightly with pale pink ribbons, fluttered in the soft breeze of the afternoon blowing in through the slightly open window.

"Yes, Oyakata-sama," she called, kneeling before her mistress reverently, her long skirt trailing through the dust of the bare wooden floorboards. "What is it you require of me?"

"One of the garigarious was destroyed."

Ruby's eyes widened a little. She'd sown those seeds herself, and nurtured them with her own magic! She'd already made sure, on her mistress' orders, that there were no youkai living in the area, so if a garigarious had been destroyed, then it had been destroyed by a _human_. The thought that one of those filthy throwbacks could be powerful enough to not only fend off a hanabake's vicious assault, but to retaliate in kind with enough strength to kill it, was both terrifying and repulsive.

"I... I see."

"A vampire stepped on it and crushed it. I want you to watch him."

Ruby blinked dumbly. Oyakata-sama had said what she thought she'd said, right?

"My apologies, Oyakata-sama, but could you repeat that for me?"

"I said, had you taken the care to _listen,_ a vampire stepped on one of our garigarious and crushed it. I'll expect you to replace it immediately, and once you've done that you're to keep an eye on him for now."

Ruby shivered. Vampires were bad news all round. They were the princes and princesses of the youkai world; what they wanted, they got, even if they had to take it by force. Often, they _chose_ to take it by force, which was how they acquired such a fearsome reputation. If there really was a vampire in Fujimi, then she wanted to stay as far away from it as possible!

"Pardon my impudence, milady, but may I ask why I am to spy on this vampire?"

"There shouldn't be a vampire near here," Oyakata answered simply. "Vampires are a dying breed; the Shuzen devil and his bastard spawn are the only clan of their damned kind of any power, and even the odd rogues are few and far between. They don't tend to visit this realm often, and if one has decided to take a trip to Okabanachou then I want to know why. Vampires have another tendency - one that makes everything around them impossibly complicated. If a vampire gets involved, then my plan's fruition might not be realised."

Ruby nodded her head lowly and rose from her knees. If that was the case, then there was no helping it. If she didn't do this, if she didn't keep her eye on the vampire, then everything she and her master had worked for would be wasted, dashed upon the rocks. It might not have been dirty work, but it was certainly dangerous; someone had to do it. She took up her staff in her hand, the long twisted shaft of oak smooth in her hand and the midnight gem at its heart giving off a soft, pulsing light in response to her magic. Her familiar, a large, charcoal-feathered crow with gleaming scarlet eyes, settled on the arch of her staff's head, its talons gripping the gnarled wood tightly, and gave a loud, jarring caw. The window was open, and Ruby was gone, with nothing but a stray black feather left behind her, gently floating down to the floor.

* * *

The wooden door of the cabin slammed shut once again, and Naruto shrank under the scathing look Kurumu sent his way. The way she stood above him, arms crossed under her bosom, made her seem intimidating in spite of her smaller stature. Her purple eyes were sharp as blades, and Naruto couldn't help but give a weak, nervous laugh.

"Geez, Kurumu-chan," he moaned, scratching the back of his head through his mane of platinum blonde. "A look like that could kill a man!"

"Kurono-san, please don't do this now," Manami pleaded, trying her best not to look at Naruto. She wasn't sure what she would do if she had to look at him for too long. Were all vampires blessed with beauty? "We need to focus on what happened back at the sunflower field, and what our next move will be!"

"I am focusing on what happened back there!" Kurumu reminded her, tone strained as she tapped out a slow, deliberate rhythm on her arm with a perfectly manicured nail. "And my next move is _execution!"_ Her skirt lifted slightly from the back, showing off her rounded posterior, and a long, thin tail with a spade head snaked out from under her clothes, swaying dangerously behind her as her nails grew into long, sharp claws.

"Kurumu-chan, wait!"

"Kurumu..."

The succubus melted at the passionate call of her name, and were it not for the slender finger gently pressed against the underside of her jaw, she probably would have dropped to the floor. Naruto's grip on her increased as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her voluptuous body flush against him, eliciting a bright flush on her cheeks despite her rather sexual nature, and she found herself unable to look away from the soft richness in his blood red vampire eyes. His head darted forward and, before Kurumu had even realised what had happened, pressed his lips to hers sweetly, before pulling away and taking his seat upon the fertiliser bags while Kurumu found herself leaning against the wooden door for support.

Moka looked at Naruto disapprovingly.

"What?" he asked, and she shook her head, long pink tresses bobbing about her as she did so.

"You know full well that vampires have a natural allure, almost like a succubus'. Manipulating her like that was cruel."

"I'm sorry, would you rather I left her as she was, about to rip both of us a new one?" Moka fell silent, grimacing at the thought. Naruto nodded sagely. "Yeah, trust me, it's better this way."

"I just don't want to see you turn into a paramour as a result of your transformation. You have enough admirers as it stands." Naruto waived away her concerns dismissively and returned to picking at the frayed ends of his shirt. "I think you need a new shirt."

"I think, my dear, sweet Moka-chan, you may be right." With a grunt, he gripped the largest remaining piece of his shirt and tore it off, baring his torso to the air unabashedly. He deftly ignored the furtive glances he acquired from Moka and Manami. Kurumu was still dazed. "Speaking of being right, how's Yukari-chan?"

Moka looked to her side, where the little witch was curled up against her thigh, using the soft flesh as a pillow. "She still hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried your youki might have harmed her somehow."

"If anything had harmed her, it'd be the amount of blood she expelled out of her nose after seeing me push you to the ground." Moka spluttered helplessly at Naruto's nonchalance. "So what exactly did I kill back there? The whole scene was kind of blurry."

"That was a garigarious, a monster plant," Manami chimed in, reading aloud in a professional tone. Her amber eyes scanned the parchment before her studiously, held as gently as if it were a priceless artefact.

"Is that my scroll?" Naruto questioned, and Manami blushed in shame. "So the whole gang's been in my room now. Neat. Points for consistency."

"A-Anyways! The g-garigarious aren't really classified as a youkai species," Manami continued, ignoring the blonde's quip. "They're like a witch's familiar; they're brought into being by a more powerful youkai and serve it like a lapdog. Although, this one is more like a guard dog."

"Then perhaps that newspaper was right..."

"Looks that way. If we really are dealing with a witch, is there any way of telling how strong they are, Manami-chan?"

"Well, most witches aren't powerful enough to produce too many garigarious, considering how much human blood waters down the youkai blood in them. But if there were only a few, then it would be logical for the witch to keep them close by so that they could serve them and so that they didn't get destroyed."

"But the one we found was on its own," Moka realised, "and nowhere near anything but the sunflower fields."

"Which would suggest that the witch we happen to be dealing with has a good few garigarious in reserve should one fall. It also means that the witch we're up against is strong. Just our luck." Naruto threaded his fingers through his hair and scratched at the back of his head. "I guess I can't say I'm totally surprised. Things like that just seem to happen around me. So..." he huffed as he pushed himself to his feet and stretched out his long, lean limbs, "what're we waiting for? Let's get out there and find that bitch!"

"...You mean 'witch', right?" Moka asked slowly.

"No."

* * *

The cabin door was pushed open, and a dizzy-looking blue-haired girl stumbled out, struggling to steady herself on her feet. Twin pinpricks of purple watched her stagger about, before she finally righted herself and looked back into the cabin's shadow as her companions followed after. First, a dark-skinned girl with short, mint green hair, who smelled like a jirougumo or some other kind of insect youkai she couldn't quite recognise. A third girl emerged, a cute little thing with long pink hair and pale skin, walking on the balls of her feet like a dancer, like everything was right with the world. Even though her youki felt weak, that one was a vampire, no doubt about it. But still, Oyakata-sama had specifically said _he_.

Then she saw him.

He stepped out of the shade, body brimming with confidence and power. His feral mane of blonde was tousled gently by the breeze, and his crimson eyes burned with an unnatural fire. His fingers gently gripped the thighs of a young girl who he carried on his back, her arms slung around his neck and head lolled on his shoulder, obviously asleep. The way he cared for her, one who was obviously a witch like her, was astounding, especially considering the power she could smell rolling off of him in waves. If he wanted to, he could have had any of those women and so many more, he was that powerful. The fact that he hadn't, where millions upon millions of youkai would by now, spoke volumes about his character. He was almost like a human.

She couldn't be admiring him, could she? He was just another youkai! Another monster who would treat her like trash for being a border being! Not only that, he was a vampire, the worst of the perpetrators! And yet, despite this adamant claim, she couldn't stop her mouth from going dry at the sight of him, at the thick scent of blood and... _lilies,_ and at the tingling sensation in her skin as it rose into goosebumps at the feel of his fiery youki.

Tōjō Ruby forced herself to focus. She looked back to the witch upon his back, pinioning her gaze solely on her. It was a small, frail thing, obviously enamoured with the folklore of their people if her outlandish attire was any indication, but Ruby could feel a significant power from her. It was a wonder she could feel anything apart from that beautiful man's wonderful you- _focus!_

_We look after our tribe mates, Ruby. Make sure that witch joins us._

Ruby felt her cheeks burn. Oyakata-sama had surely been peeking into her thoughts again. She did not mind; she owed her life to the elderly witch, so privacy was a small price to repay her debt. No, it was the thought that Oyakata-sama had seen those thoughts she'd unwillingly experienced about that gorgeo- horrid! Horrid vampire.

"But she's with her friends. Vampires, and other youkai."

_If they get in your way, you have my permission to kill them. _

Ruby's eyes grew wide at the thought. She'd never killed someone personally. Sure, her garigarious might've done in a few lowly humans since their creation, but she'd never ended a life with her own power. And besides, those were lowly humans-their deaths were meaningless. Youkai deaths, on the other hand, had dire consequences she'd rather not face. But she daren't disobey Oyakata-sama.

Our greatest need right now is for powerful allies. If we are to protect this hallowed land... then we must punish those damnable humans.

"I... I understand, mistress."

_Bring that young witch to our hill. Can you do that, my beloved disciple?_

"O-Of course, mistress."

Oyakata-sama's voice fell silent, and she felt the connection to her mind grow loose and then shatter altogether. She shook out the stiffness in her arm, and Satoru vacated his perch atop her staff's head, taking up a vestige in the branches around her. The jewel at the centre of the knotted root shone with a brilliant purple light, and in a moment Tōjō Ruby was gone, and in her place a large, black-feathered raven took to the air, beating its wide wings furiously as it took off in the direction of the towering concrete jungle ahead.

The human city.

* * *

"Hey, Manami-chan?"

The verdette flinched and slowly turned her head, but not to face the object of her affections. She still couldn't look at him for fear of turning into a gibbering wreck of red cheeks and teenage hormones, just like Kurumu had. Still, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, which was enough for him to continue while she kept her composure. Most of it, at least.

"I was wondering, d'you know anything else about this 'witch' rumour? I was hoping it might give us a clue."

Manami breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment she thought he might've been trying to get her to look at him, just so he could use that vampiric charm on her. It was a silly thought, but she could dream.

"H-Hai, here goes," she stammered, bringing a closed fist to her lips and clearing her throat. "In this town, there's been a rumour that a witch lives on a ranch on this hill, in the middle of the sunflower field. The ranch itself has become known as the 'Witch's Ranch'." A pair of glasses wouldn't have looked out of place on her at that moment, in her 'studious' mode. "But recently, plans were announced to build a new industrial factory in the area. That's what has the locals so frightened; they think that these missing people are the factory managers that angered the witch and met with divine punishment."

"Whoa..."

"Uaah!"

Stopping before she bumped into Moka's back very nearly upset the poor Hisakawa's already unsteady balance. Both Moka and Kurumu had been walking ahead of Naruto and Manami, and both had stopped abruptly in the middle of the road, staring off into space.

Or not.

For there, directly in front of them, clawing at the sky with rising spires of concrete and metal, was the human city of Fujimi. People-humans-bustled about, flitting from building to building as they went about their everyday lives. It was a buzzing hive of pink-skinned bees, and these five (well, the four of them that were conscious) couldn't help but feel like the invading hive beetles that didn't belong here. But they all looked human enough, so for the most part the humans around them ignored their presence. But then...

"Hey, dude..."

"Yeah, I've noticed...!"

"Check it out! They're so hot~!"

"H-Huh...? What's going on...?"

"Haa? Yukari-chan, you're awake?" Naruto felt her rub her nose into the crook of his neck. He couldn't even _see _the gesture, and he knew that it must've been painfully adorable. "How're you feeling? Are you alright now?"

"I-I still feel kind of light-headed, but..." Naruto felt the brim of her hat brush against his ear as she raised her head, and hot breath on his whiskered cheek. "W-Where are we?"

"This is Fujimi City," he explained, turning so that she could get a better view. He moved his face closer to hers and spoke in a low whisper. "Welcome to the human world, Yukari-chan."

She blushed at the close proximity, and buried her reddening cheeks in his neck. But when she looked up, she saw a horrifying sight.

"Whoa, it's a loli witch!"

"That's cosplay, right?"

"She's so cute~"

"Mooooeeeee..."

"Kyah! Get it away!" She hid behind Naruto, but the persistent otaku circled the blonde's imposing figure fearlessly. They were nothing if not determined.

"Tell me, what character are you?"

"Is there some kind of cosplay party?"

"Can we take a picture?"

"Na-Naruto-kun... I don't like it!" she squealed, her arms tightening around his throat uncomfortably. "There's so much pressure...! I'm scared, I didn't expect humans to be this frightening!" She gripped her wand and whipped it through the air violently. "Don't come near me! Please, stay away!"

"Gyah!" Naruto grunted as a bright white light collided with his back. A deep gash opened up on the pale flesh, a product of Yukari's wayward spell. The young witch looked horrified by what she'd done, and struggled to get away, but Naruto held her fast. He turned his gaze to the humans and his eyes lit up with anger. "Back the hell _off , _already!" he roared, punctuating his words with a forceful burst of youki-enough for the humans to feel, but not enough to be harmful. Like frightened mice, the humans scattered and Naruto hurried away to a nearby building, hiding in its shade, Moka, Kurumu and Manami close behind. Naruto let her down as they hurried inside and off the streets. It was an apartment building by the looks of it, but it was open and they quickly headed up to the roof, away from human eyes.

"A-Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Moka stammered, touching a hand to his back. What remained of his shirt was stained red with the blood that had flowed from his wound, but as she ran her soft touch over his spine she could feel only tough, unbroken skin. The cut had already healed shut!

"I'm fine. More importantly, Yukari-!"

"I'm sick of this!" the little witch cried furiously, throwing her arms toward the earth. "I'm terrified of this place! I'm terrified of humans! I hate them both!"

"There's nothing to worry about, Yukari-chan..." Naruto said soothingly, kneeling down beside her. "I know how you feel, but I'm sure you'll get-!"

"No, stop lying! You have no idea what I'm feeling, not at all! It's impossible for you to understand, Naruto-kun!" For the second time that day, Yukari was crying. "There's just too much that's different between my world and the human world! No one will understand! You've all lived in the human world, so you have no idea what this is like!"

"Hey, that's totally unfair!" Kurumu piped up. "Would you quit saying such awful things, you're making Naruto-kun feel bad! He's only trying to help you, y'kno- _ah!"_

The succubus threw her slender arms around herself as a mass of black feathers and bladed talons swooped down between her and Yukari, tearing through the tension with the sounds of rushing wind and a deafening caw. And then, just as soon as it had appeared, the raven was gone. The rooftop was empty.

"What the heck was that?" Kurumu shrieked. "That bird just attacked us!"

Yukari's eyes grew wide in her small face, and her fingers tightened around the shaft of her wand.

"Hold on..." she muttered, looking up as crows began to appear and circle in the air above them, like buzzards waiting for their prey to die. "This isn't right..."

"Why'd they gather up here all of a sudden?" Moka cried, shielding her face with her arms. "And why are they so aggressive?"

"Oh, to hell with this! _**Raagh!" **_With a roar and a flash of crimson youki, the birds dispersed. And by dispersed, I mean that most of them simply dropped out of the air in pure shock, and the rest high-tailed it far, far away. Naruto breathed deeply as he pulled his youki back, and looked around at their scattered forces. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, getting nods all round.

"You know, you probably shouldn't rely on your youki to save you from every situation. It won't always be there for you when you need it."

"I'll burn that bridge when I come to it. Now, does anyone have any suggestions about what the hell just happened?" Instantly, Manami put her hand up. "Yes, Manami-chan?"

"W-Well, it's not really a _suggestion, _but... d-did you guys realise that Sendo-san is missing?"

* * *

_Where... where am I?_

"Ah. You're awake."

Yukari's heavy eyes found a figure; a woman of slight build, but generously proportioned in certain areas. She wore thin pink ribbons in her long ebony hair and a revealing pink corset top, but contrastingly a long thick skirt covered her legs. In her right hand she carried a staff as long as she was tall, its shaft gnarled and twisted, as if it had been pulled straight from the tree it was made from. Its head was a thinner wooden root that curled around a purple gem, glowing softly with the faintest of magicks. Atop this staff perched a large crow that watched her with beady black eyes, and many of its smaller brethren swarmed in the sky above them.

"So tell me, how does it feel to be in the human city?" the woman asked, her purple eyes glittering beautifully. Her smirk was clever and informed, as if she already knew what had happened. "You looked terrible back there, little witch."

The woman twirled on the balls of her feet, and her long, thick, frilled skirt danced about her gracefully, revealing the slender legs beneath. Behind her, the cityscape rose into the sky, silhouetted against the sun. The crows gathered around her, filling the air with their loose black feathers. It was a horrifying scene; it felt like she was staring down the Angel of Death.

"This place is nothing but a barren wasteland," she continued scornfully. "No water, no wind, no flowers, and not even the smell of the earth and the grass beneath our feet." The woman smiled eerily, her painted lips pursing together sensually, and still her eyes glittered. She truly was beautiful despite the aura of _death _about her, Yukari agreed. Had she not pledged herself to Moka-chan and Naruto-kun alone... "Only pride, greed and selfishness remain in this place. As a witch, the only way to describe this city is... pitiful, no?"

A crow beat its wings dangerously close to Yukari, and almost bowled her over entirely. She let out a high-pitched cry.

"Oh, don't worry. These crows here are my friends. They've helped me bring you here, away from those humans."

Their eyes met, and Yukari couldn't help but feel drawn in. Was this what a succubus' charm felt like? She felt like looking anywhere but into those eyes would be painful to her mind and body, so she didn't dare. She kept her gaze locked solely on the stunning woman, waiting on her every word with baited breath.

"What... what are you?" she managed, her face slack and unresponsive.

"My name is Ruby," the woman offered amicably, rolling the thick stem of a sunflower-when had she gotten that?-between her fingers. "I live in the Witch's Ranch, up on the hill. I really wanted to be your friend, so I came here."

* * *

_Humans… are the enemy. _

_I, who have been living in the human society, understand this._

_Humans are powerless, pitiful creatures that can do nothing but destroy._

_After coming here and seeing the human settlement, you should understand as well._

_Witches and humans never need to communicate with each other._

_In fact, we should never interact with them._

* * *

"Those humans that force us to feel such hatred are planning to destroy our beloved sunflower field, along with our ranch," Ruby pleaded, taking Yukari's small hands in hers and placing them around the rigid stem of her sunflower. The smaller witch jumped at the electric tingle when their hands met; there was absolutely no doubt. This woman was a witch, and a powerful one, if the strong current of magic running through her veins was any indication. "That's why, in order to protect our haven against the humans, we need your help, Yukari-chan."

Yukari stared at the sunkissed flower in her hands, eyes tracing over the circular pattern of its black seeds. She could feel the life energy pulsing through it like blood. The flower was still very much alive, even though it had been cut. It was likely Ruby's magic that had preserved it. She felt the familiar electric current leap from its leafy stem. The flower itself appeared to cry out, 'Save me!'

She felt Ruby's eyes on her, and her presence close.

"Will you… help us?"

What could she do? This woman's magic was intoxicating, but as far as she could tell she wasn't using it to try and sway her younger brethren. She was almost as beautiful as her beloved Moka-chan, and the weight of her words was tangible, pressing down on the preteen's tired shoulders. She was telling the truth, that much was certain. And besides, she was a witch, wasn't she? She knew how terrifying and horrible humans could be, much unlike Naruto-kun or Moka-chan. Their blood was the same, as well. Neither human nor youkai. They were so alike, shouldn't she do everything in her power to help this woman who was practically her sister?

Slowly, her hat dipped low in a nod.

She heard Ruby gasp, and when she looked up, the older witch had the prettiest smile of excitement on her doll-like features. Her eyes were wide with surprise, glittering like jewels, and her cheeks were burnished with the lightest of pink blushes. Ruby leapt forward and threw her arms around Yukari, pulling her into an uncomfortable tight hug, rubbing her porcelain cheek affectionately against her 'sister's'.

"Really!? You mean it!?" she practically squealed, pulling Yukari deeply into her embrace. "I'm so happy~! We can be the best of friends!"

"A-Anou… Ruby-san…"

"Now, hold up for just a minute…"

Yukari felt Ruby flinch at that familiar, rich drawl of a voice, like dripping honey. The older witch's arms slipped from around her body, and she rose to her full height, looking to the side and behind with eyes that were suddenly as sharp as knives. Her staff was in her hand, its jewel brimming with energy. Yukari realised that Ruby had every reason to be wary- no, _frightened _of the creature that had entered the scene.

For standing on the edge of an adjacent rooftop several metres higher than theirs, his right foot pressed proudly onto the raised ledge, was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Surely y'can't be serious, Yukari-chan," he asked, hands hidden in the confines of his pockets. "Aren't you forgetting about your _real _friends?"

"Naruto-kun…?" she stepped forward, but Ruby moved into position between Yukari and Naruto. She held back the younger witch with the shaft of her staff, and stared down the blonde furiously.

"Damned vampire," she cursed, voice dripping with venom. "How did you find us here?"

Naruto pointed skyward.

"Your feathered friends gave you away. You really should keep your pets on a leash, y'know." Naruto's eyes moved past Ruby and alighted on Yukari's tearful face. "I heard every word." His eyes smouldered angrily, gleaming that shade of fiery red once again. Yukari felt her knees quake at the sight, but forced herself to stay standing. Naruto was… angry with her? "We were all worried about you, so let's go back."

He held a hand out to her.

"Let's go home, Yukari-chan."

Yukari blinked slowly, staring at the hand.

"We'll forget about Neko-sensei's assignment, and head back to school. Doesn't that sound good?"

His eyes had softened, and he looked like he was straining himself. He was trying so hard to bring her back home, to make her happy, and she was thinking of abandoning him? She was no better than the friend he'd told her about! And yet, even though Yukari had said such cruel things about the human world, about _his _world, still Naruto-kun wanted her to be happy, and wanted to be friends with her.

She reached out to take his hand.

Blood erupted from his shoulder, showering the rooftop with a violent crimson spray, as his flesh was torn apart for the second time in as many hours. His lips parted in a silent gasp, and his red eyes were wide with shock. The red stain on his shirt spread further, until it was hard to tell what colour the garment had originally been, and Yukari watched, petrified, as he slowly began to fall backward.

"Oh, no, no…" Ruby intoned, in the manner a mother would scold her child. "To fall into their traps so easily is so shameful, Yukari-chan. Those prideful vampires are just as much our enemies as the pitiful humans are." The light that had built up in her staff's gem died as Ruby's spell took effect. Six wide wings spread from her back, wielding bladed black crow's feathers along their edges, and curled around her slender frame protectively. Now, she truly _was _staring down an Angel, and this one had no qualms with killing. "We should kill all of our enemies without hesitation, no?"

"No… Naruto-kun…!" Yukari whimpered. She wanted to run to him, to see that he was alright, but he was still on a separate rooftop, and it was so much higher than this one that she had no hope of getting to it.

"You don't have to look like you're suffering, Yukari-chan. I'm going to be your friend from this day forward, aren't I?"

"Why… why did you do this to Naruto-kun?"

"They never understood your feelings, did they? From the very beginning, all they ever gave you was _trouble!"_

Her wings beat powerfully, lifting the dark-haired witch from the ground. The dust and dirt of the rooftop whipped around her in the strong gale, and Yukari had to shield her tear-filled eyes from the sandy deluge. Silently, Ruby's feet touched down upon the edge of the roof, and though she couldn't see, Yukari knew that she was standing over Naruto-kun's body like a _shinigami. _

"Please… stop it…"

"I'll make this quick, so you needn't suffer anymore!"

"_Stop it! I don't want you to hurt Naruto-kun!"_

Yukari's eyes were screwed shut against the tears, so she _heard _rather than saw something large collide with the ground beside her with a heavy thud. Slowly, her eyes creaked open, and gazed upon the downed form of Tōjō Ruby, lying in a crumbled heap of limbs and feathers. At the same time, she felt a familiar, fiery power rubbing against her skin, raising goosebumps all along her arms. With a hopeful look in her eyes, she turned her gaze skyward, and sure enough, that same imposing figure stood at the roof's edge. But it wasn't standing proudly, one leg forward, like Naruto-kun had been. No, it was standing stiffly, arms and legs left to gravity. He looked like a marionette doll only being held up by a single string, while his limbs and head lolled about freely. Then, all of a sudden, his head snapped to attention, fixing upon the earthbound form of Ruby, and snarling viciously.

"What… what are you!?" Ruby shrieked, glaring up at the puppet figure above her. "You might be a vampire, but you're still mortal! That wound should have cut through your heart! You should be _alive, _let alone standing!"

"_**Stick around. I'm full of surprises."**_

Naruto was upon her before she could think another thought. His eyes burned with a hellish flame, and his fingers clenched into a tightly balled fist as he reared back his right arm. Ruby's eyes shot open with fear. This was it, wasn't it? He was going to kill her with that hand. She could only hope that Oyakata-sama, powerful as she was, could continue without her.

_I'm sorry, mistress._

* * *

"You _punched _her. In the stomach."

"Well, yeah. What did you think I was gonna do, kill her? I'm still me, aren't I?"

"She _did _try to kill you."

"So she's a witch, with a capital B. Big deal. I'm no murderer."

* * *

**To those of you who've waited, it's nice to see you again. I hope this meets to your approval.**

**To those of you who are reading this for the first time, welcome. I hope you stick around long enough for the next one. **

**I didn't think I'd be updating this story so soon: next on my plan **_**had **_**been Always Dreaming, because I'd recently released chapters for FSIR and this story. But that one hit a little snag, and this one just flowed. I suppose it helped that I had a few free hours in the library, but whatever. I'd like to take a moment now to say that even though Ruby got knocked out, the Witch's Knoll arc is far from over. I don't want this to be wrapped up in two chapters and for them to cart off back to the academy just like that. Not only because their return isn't exactly scripted yet ;P. With the way this is going though, it won't be long till this is continued, since I seem to have a lot of love for this story lately. Meh, I ain't complainin'. Time for some reviews, methinks.**

**dregus: The Rin'negan wasn't actually awakened against Sasuke; he'd had it since before the fight against Beast Manami, 'cause it was a byproduct of his Nine Tailed Chakra Mode. I took a little creative license with that tidbit. As you might guess, it won't be back yet, since it came with Kyuubi's chakra. As for the vampire transformation, it's not totally complete. Unlike Moka, who's naturally vampiric, Naruto's powers aren't in his control. They're more primal, because of the ghoul influence; they're heavily linked to his emotions. Hence why he kinda pummelled Ruby just now. Though, considering Moka is the source of his power, if she told him to do something...**

**Naruto-Shepard: That remains to be seen. At least, by you guys. I will say that Naruto and Sakura will meet face to face in the not too distant future, and he will not be happy.**

**Just some random dude: Feel free. I take pride in being comedic inspirations. :P**

**kurokamiDG: I know, right? I just don't understand how I coulda left her. Oh well, she won't be gone for long. I won't allow it! And I admit, that chapter wasn't my best by a long shot. But at the same time, I felt like I had a million ways to explain things, even if I couldn't write the things I was trying to explain. It was a really weird day. And yeah, he looks like kind of a prick, but that's the point. So far, there hasn't been a single vampire that hasn't been massively arrogant in their true form. Even Kahlua, that magnificent, adorable little klutz, turns into a cold-blooded killer. But yeah, Naruto isn't totally a prick, because as I said, he's not totally turned. As of yet, he's just a little more smooth. Before, when he was still suffering, he was tired and didn't want to deal with the girls. Now, he's flirty and sarcastic, and isn't afraid to work a little vampire charm on someone to get what he wants. He's still Naruto, to be sure, but he's **_**vastly **_**different from the Naruto we saw in Konoha.**

**To everyone who asked about my reference to Takahata101 and TeamFourStar's Hellsing Ultimate Abridged at the end of last chapter: Yes, yes it was. I thought, considering they were both blonde, and at the time were both kind of meek and pitiful, then they both felt the power of a vampire running through them all at once, it was very fitting. Obviously, it was well-received. Anyways, I've said my piece, so until next time: goodnight!**


	13. Chapter 13: Black & A Vampire

**Chapter 13, Black + A Vampire**

"Ruby, don't run too far!"

Her long, dark hair danced around her heart-shaped face beautifully as she ran, heedless of her father's warning. This place was so beautiful! All the lights were twinkling around her in all different colours of the rainbow, just like the stars in the sky! How could she not be so enamoured with this radiant world?

"Seems like you love it already," her mother said sweetly as Ruby spun and twirled on the concrete path. The lights whirled around her hypnotically, all blending together in a spiralling blanket of otherworldly colour, and she never wanted it to stop! This was the human world? She wanted it to be _her _world!

_Humans and witches, living together in perfect harmony... wouldn't it be wonderful if that could be, someday?_

Her world came to a grinding halt with the horrible, inhuman screech sounded behind her. In her universe of spinning lights, two very bright and very round lights became central, glowing and growing in her vision. She heard her parents give a yell, but her ears were deaf to her words. All she could hear were the sounds of wind in her ears and the screeching of rubber scraping violently against the tarmac.

Her world turned sideways as a sudden force impacted her from the back, right between her shoulder blades. She slammed into the ground painfully, and the screeching stopped with a horrendous crash and the groan of broken, mangled steel.

Her arms burned and ached as she pushed herself over. The ground was hot to the touch and slick with oil. It coated her palms and made them all grimy and sticky. The lights were dizzying, and all around her she could hear screams, yells and sirens whistling. Her lungs burned as they filled with smoke, and no matter how violently she coughed onto the road, nothing could quell the growing pain in her chest, nor that in her back.

A pair of hands, rough and frantic, grabbed at her. They pulled at her arms and legs, roaming her chest, and tugging at her eyelids. She pushed them away, and though they tried to pull her back to the ground, she forced herself to stand. The lights continued to spin around her, mixing into a hazy cloud of colour.

Where were her parents?

They had been here but a moment ago, before the screeching, before the smoke and the screams. Their dark outfits, typical of witchfolk, had stood out boldly against the city lights, but now she couldn't see them anywhere. Only a mangled mess of blood, flesh and steel.

* * *

Ruby woke with a start.

The room was dark and silent, and through the parted curtains the harsh orange glare of streetlamps mingled with the moon's ghostly pallor as it filtered inside. She settled a hand against her chest to quell the erratic thumping of her heart and breathed a deep, laboured sigh. She was still alive, at least. The vampire's brutal assault hadn't ended her, like she'd feared.

That didn't mean she had escaped unscathed, however, as she was reminded when her ribs screamed in protest as she tried to move. They had to be cracked, if not shattered altogether. A flinch shot through her as the familiar electric pulse of her magic touched on her broken ribcage and began to repair the damage. It would take time, but something like this was easily within the limits of her ability.

Resigning herself to the long haul as her magic did its… well, its magic, Ruby took a second look at the room around her, diverting a single spark of mana away from her wounds to her eyes, and to her the room became bathed in the same regal purple shade.

What threw her initially was that this room was a _washitsu_ – a traditional Japanese room, with tatami mats, futon, the whole shebang. It was a sudden and unexpected departure from the Western-style room she was used to on the Witch's Knoll. The unfamiliar sensation of stiff flooring underneath her was unnerving. It felt like a prison cell.

There was a shuffling sound as the shoji was pushed back and in her panic Ruby dropped to the futon, muffling behind her hand the indignant squeak as the pain in her ribs spiked spitefully. The burning in her chest made it incredibly difficult to properly feign sleep, but she had to try. She didn't know who had picked her up and now held her captive, but she doubted their intentions were chivalrous.

A presence settled beside her, and she felt her magic leap up in her defence, meeting with this newcomer in a small but violent burst of wiccan power. It was a natural method of protection; few youkai had finer control over their youki than witches, so the concept of a barrier that repelled any ne'er-do-well without discrimination, even while the subject was fast asleep, was almost entirely exclusive to them. Of course, Ruby was far from asleep, but her captor needn't be aware of that. Ruby was confident that with the amount of time and practice she'd put into learning and perfecting such a defence that it would be able to stand up to just about anything they could throw at her.

Imagine her surprise, then, when the outsider did more than simply break through this carefully crafted barrier.

_They pushed past it._

The defensive magicks parted like the Red Sea at the slightest of touches, and Ruby was powerless to halt the intruder. To bolster her shield too much would not only alert them to the fact that she was awake, but also pull too much of her energy away from the vital task of healing her ribs. That was most important right now, she decided, steeling herself for whatever the stranger had in store for her.

A gentle touch brushed against her cheek, causing the skin to prickle as her own magic mingled with the visitor's own. The careful, frightened caress of her face was so surprising to Ruby that she found herself unable to respond. Her body was locked up beneath the blanket, and she was powerless to repel this intruder, nor did she particularly want to. This magic… it reminded her of her own, or at least, how her magic used to feel. Hesitant and frightened, but warm, inviting, _hopeful. _That same hope that she'd once harboured, about humans and witches living in harmony, was alive and well in this person.

"Ruby-san…" The voice was just as soft as its owner's hands, weak and trembling. They brushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear, and she had to keep her eyes screwed shut to ensure that she wasn't found out. It didn't look like she was in any immediate danger, but it couldn't hurt to be sure. "I'm sorry that I can't stay with you."

Yukari's hand retracted and wiped the salty tears from her hazel eyes.

"I understand that you hate humans… I thought I did too."

She heard a shuffle, and the slightest glimpse out of the corner of her eye told her that Yukari had looked away for a moment, staring off into the indomitable shadows beyond the shoji.

"Humans… humans are scary. But then, so are monsters, sometimes."

She stopped to sniff noisily.

"But I found some humans that are nice, and some youkai too. They've all become my friends… my best, and only, friends."

Yukari felt through the blanket, and when she'd found her target, grabbed hold of Ruby's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I want us to be friends as well, Ruby-san. You're the only other witch I've ever known, besides my parents. I… I would very much like it if we could be the very, very best of friends."

She gave a sad, trembling laugh.

"I'm sure if you met with my friends, and talked with them, and spent time with them, then they could become your friends too! You'd grow to like them in no time, I'm sure of it! And I'm sure you'd fall in love with Naruto-kun as well!"

The joyous tone dropped all of a sudden, and Yukari's grip on Ruby's hand faltered, allowing it to slip from her grasp.

"But you truly do hate both humans and youkai, don't you, Ruby-san?"

"Yukari-chan."

The barked call was quiet, but no less forceful. Ruby felt Yukari flinch beside her and heard the slow, deliberate footsteps as that vampire entered from the same door, sliding it back a few inches more to accommodate for his larger frame. Yukari stood at his entrance, as if he were a prince making his presence known at court, and the wide brim of her hat dipped shamefully.

"What are you doing up so late?" he admonished, and Ruby saw his eyes flicker from Yukari to herself for a moment or two. He knew, didn't he?

"I'm sorry," Yukari murmured, feet shuffling awkwardly against the tatami. "I just… I was…"

"I get it. It's okay. But you should really be getting some sleep, we've a big day ahead of us." Yukari's head perked upwards a little and tilted to the side cutely.

"But what about you?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Aha, well, you know me! Gotta do something with all this nervous energy!"

Yukari seemed to accept the answer, saying her goodnights and filing past Naruto into the hallway, but not before pulling the shoji door closed behind her.

The room was silent once more, and this time that silence was deadly. She could see Naruto, standing motionlessly in the centre of the room, out of the corner of her eye. And she was almost certain that he knew that she was faking it. Both were entirely aware of the other, and if it came down to it, she knew that she would most definitely lose this fight. It had probably only been by his mercy that she'd survived the last one.

"Are you seriously going to break a heart like that?"

His first question threw her for a loop. That was what he was most worried about? Not that she had tried to steal his friend away from him, nor that she had tried to kill him when the first plan had failed, but that if she were to return to the Witch's Knoll and continue her and her mistress' revenge against humankind it would make Yukari sad?

He really wasn't like other vampires. In fact, if she hadn't known better, she'd almost think he was human.

"Don't talk to me like you know me, or like you know witches at all, _vampire," _Ruby spat spitefully. "You don't know the kind of scorn we endure. We are too monstrous, so we are shunned by humans. We are too human, so we are shunned by monsters. There is nowhere for us to go, nowhere to turn."

The words weren't hers. They were the same words that Oyakata-sama had preached to her, day after day, as they planned for the day they would march on the human settlement and take back their soil. Her mistress had preached them with such feeling, such charisma, such _knowledge. _She had been the one to know that hell, not Ruby. How could she have done anything _but _believe?

"You're under the misconception that you're the only one who's ever had to feel any kind of pain, I see."

The vampire's tone retained a small hint of joviality, but for the most part it became cold and stern. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, but rather than the furious crimson that was characteristic of a vampire's deadly stare, they were twin slivers of harsh, unyielding ice. This Naruto was not joking around, not by a long shot.

"I suppose I can't be too surprised. Too many people are like that these days."

He shrugged nonchalantly. Ruby felt her ire ignite and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in her ribs for a moment.

"You act like you know anything about it! What could you possibly know about pain? You've a vampire! The top of the food chain, for God's sake! What circumstance could _possibly _leave you feeling slighted in any way!?"

"For the record, I'm _human!"_

Ruby faltered for a moment in her tirade. It couldn't possibly be true, could it? He'd most certainly shown the power of a vampire earlier, and Oyakata-sama herself had told her that it had been a vampire, _this _vampire, to destroy the garigarious. Her mistress' senses had never failed her before. But then, the boy's behaviour had been frightfully reminiscent of a ghoul's after she had slashed him. That couldn't be it, could it? He'd retained his sanity after all, and that level of power was far beyond any normal ghoul.

"That's impossible! Humans, youkai and witches… they can never get along!" She felt her magic rise up with her simmering rage and erupt from her every pore in a wantonly destructive wave of pure power. The air visibly distorted as the shockwave rippled through space, pummelling the walls and furniture relentlessly. Only Naruto stood firm, a pained grimace on his boyish features as he clutched at his shoulder, the blossoming red stain on his shirt – a new, intact one, she noticed – plain to see.

There was no way that her Pulse had been enough to wound him so severely, not even if he was a human only borrowing the powers of a youkai. Besides, the Pulse was based on bludgeoning force only – it was intended to clear the air around a witch so that she could fight effectively at medium to long range, not to truly harm someone. It was practically impossible to cause so much damage with such a simple spell.

"That wound… is where I cut you, isn't it?"

"Didn't think it'd open up so easily…" he groaned, avoiding answering her directly. "Guess I should've known it'd still be tender."

Ruby's fists clenched, and her long, painted nails dug harshly into her palms.

"You're the one who helped me, aren't you? I tried to kill you! Why did you help me!?"

"As if I needed a reason!"

Ruby bit back a gasp as the wound sealed shut, and as the last of his flesh knitted together he shook his neck to the side with a loud click and rolled his shoulder experimentally. It was already completely healed! Within minutes, no, _seconds! _He couldn't really be a human, could he? Even a human borrowing a youkai's strength shouldn't have that kind of power!

"I went overboard and attacked you as well, didn't I?" he growled, his head lowered as if in shame. As if he regretted what he'd done. What a foolish notion: vampires didn't feel remorse for the pain they caused. They were scions of wanton destruction. "I'm sure that if it'd been me seriously injured by your hand…" He looked up, and his eyes were sad and dark. Ruby forced down the small blush that struggled to reach the surface. The sight of a penitent vampire was a strange sight, but not one she was overly adverse to seeing; to see such a strong, proud being with filled with such humility and emotion was a powerful image she didn't think she'd forget any time soon. "Then you'd be the one taking care of me, wouldn't you?"

Ruby swallowed hard, her chest suddenly uncomfortably tight. Her mind raced at the thought of just how she would 'take care' of him, despite her efforts to rein in that particular train. It ran rampant, and this time she couldn't stop the brilliant red blush that rose up across the bridge of her nose. She hugged herself tightly in an attempt to assuage the not-entirely-uncomfortable churning sensation in her stomach and forced herself to look away, focusing upon an elegant painting of a koi fish hung on the wall.

"D-Don't! Don't be ridiculous!" she stammered, focusing on the careful, sweeping brush strokes upon the aged parchment. "A witch, helping a _youkai _like yourself? Preposterous! I won't allow such foolishness from the likes of you! I would likely leave you there to die, if I did not finish the job myself! The world would be a brighter place without you!"

Her words were perhaps more hurtful than she had intended. Deep down – very, _very _deep down – she was grateful that the boy she had labelled as her enemy had gone out of his way to help and protect her. Without his intervention, she might have died there on that rooftop, or worse, some _human _might have found her. But the fact still stood that he and his friends were youkai: the enemy. If Oyakata-sama ever learned that she actually felt some level of gratitude that this vampire, or ghoul, or whatever he was took her under his wing and kept her safe from harm, she'd be done for. As it was, she'd likely be severely punished for failing both to kill the vampire and snare Yukari, not to mention for fraternising with this youkai and his motley crew for as long as she had.

And yet, despite her spiteful barbs, Naruto appeared to smile, the light from the parted curtains catching on the corners of his lips as they rose.

"Yeah, I expected as much," he drawled smoothly, turning his back on her and putting a hand on the edge of the shoji. "It's been a long day, an d I'm going to bed. If I were you, I'd do the same. Don't wanna hurt yourself any more, y'know?"

With that, he slid open the door, stepped out into the hall, and closed the door behind him. The room was silent, save for the rhythmic chirping of cicadas in the relatively warm summer evening outside. Ruby's fists clenched as she tried and failed to contain her mounting frustration. Loathe as she was to admit it, she couldn't leave. Her ribs were still far from healed, and if she tried to strain herself too much then she might end up causing even more damage, damage that might never be repaired. Not only that, but with all her power focused solely on healing, she didn't even have enough left over power to summon Satoru or her wand.

Her only choice was to remain here, and suffer another day of the vampire's hospitality.

* * *

Naruto walked right past them, and didn't even feel a thing.

The bus driver's moustache twitched as he donned a wide smirk, breathing a thick, dark smoke through his teeth before taking a second long draught from his cigar and leaning his back against the wall. In the darkness, his black uniform lent him a certain amount of cover, and it helped that he was a naturally quiet individual. Really, the only way anyone would detect him would be to either smell the pungent cloud of cigar smoke or physically walk into him.

"Mm… num… am…"

Or, that is, to hear the unnecessarily loud munching noises emanating from his companion.

Honestly, it had been the woman's idea to hurry away after he had delivered the children to the Witch's Knoll, saying something about it being an excellent test of their journalist skills – the bus driver didn't believe that for a second – and yet she was being so damned noisy it was almost as if she _wanted _the students to find them.

"Sensei," he rasped, breathing another dense plume of black smoke. "Is this really okay?"

"Nam… nyaa?" Nekonome squeaked cutely, bringing her attention away from her precious tuna for a mere moment.

"The 'case' those kids are getting themselves into is more dangerous than it first appeared," the bus driver elaborated, tapping the smouldering ash from the end of his cigar, the silvery grains collecting into a small mound before they were whisked away in an unnatural breeze. "If this newspaper club's research gets out of hand, we will be requesting backup from the Academy, do you understand?"

"Nya… Backup?" The word sounded perhaps more ominous than the danger it was supposed to counteract. But he supposed there was a reason for that: whatever backup Youkai Gakuen decided to send, it would most likely either be the coldest of deadly assassins, sweeping away the witches like dirt under the rug and caring not one bit for the safety and wellbeing of her students, or the most boisterous, hot-headed of monsters that would likely end up destroying half of the hill along with the witches and kicking up a big stink in the human world as well as their own. Either way, it couldn't be pretty. He stubbed out his cigar and watched as the burnt edges knitted together and regrew what he had already smoke, until he was left with a whole, unused cigar once more.

"And if the Headmaster's pet project loses control," he warned, a hand delving into his jacket pocket and retrieving a thin silver chain, wrapped around his wrist and entwined about his strong, thick fingers. His fingers opened dramatically, and the chain dropped until it hung loosely, wrapped a couple of times around his wrist. From it hung an ornate silver cross, decorated with thin, curling lines of ivory and obsidian and studded with garnet.

A rosary, much like the one the Headmaster had forged for the Akashiya girl so long ago.

"Then steps will have to be taken. You understand?"

* * *

"Good morning, Ruby-san!"

It was the buxom girl with the bubblegum pink hair and sunny disposition that woke her, wrenching apart the half-open curtains. The summer sun threw golden bars through the glass and illuminated the room with its brilliant light. Ruby winced as the sunshine poked at her tired eyes, shielding them behind a gloved hand as she rose from the futon just in time for Moka to place a plate of food in her lap.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some breakfast! I hope there's nothing there that you don't like…"

"No, no, this is fine. Thank you."

The plate was warm against her thighs, and the smell of bacon, eggs and buttered toast permeated through the room. She raised her knife and fork – thankfully that was what she had been given, as she'd never really gotten the hang of chopsticks – and politely cut through the egg white in a clean, neat line before bringing it to her mouth. As she chewed in a small, civil manner, Ruby watched Moka step back a few paces and take a seat nearer to the wall, her legs folded beside her as she lounged.

For some reason, she didn't quite feel the same animosity from this one as she did Naruto. This one felt more like a human than the supposed 'human' of the group. Maybe it was her bright and cheerful personality, or the fact that she really didn't appear to be all that threatening. To put it nicely, she was _far _from warrior material. Whatever it was, Ruby just couldn't bring herself to hate this girl as easily as she did Naruto, and she began to wonder if this girl was even a youkai at all.

"Naruto-kun prefers to eat breakfast by himself," Moka explained. It was obvious that the girl had mistaken her confused expression to be for the blonde's sake. Honestly, Ruby wanted to be as far away from that person as possible. He made her doubt herself, and that was frightening in and of itself. "He says that he'll join us shortly."

"Don't you hate me?" Ruby interrupted, setting down her cutlery and levelling a stony stare on Moka. The rosette's heart-shaped face tilted cutely and her lips puffed out in a confused pout. Ruby gave a pause, breathing heavily, as she formulated her argument. "I almost killed your… boyfriend."

"O-Oh, N-Naruto-kun isn't my b-boyfriend!" Moka stuttered abashedly, waving her hands about in defence. "W-We're just f-friends, that's all!"

Had there been a shade of red redder than red, then Moka would be that red.

Still, Ruby frowned. She was usually so adept at these sorts of things; reading people and the like. Naruto seemed like the kind of person who'd have a girl or two hanging off his arm at all times, and Moka, if anything she'd seen of the girl had been correct, longed to be one of those girls.

She gave a harsh mental reprimand to the part of her that sang hallelujah at Moka's demure denial.

Ayashi were never the kind to bury their feelings. It was what likened them to animals. They were creatures of instinct and impulse; if they wanted something, they would try and take it. Nine times out of ten they got it, too, unless their opponent was another, stronger ayashi. Law of the jungle prevailed in this world. So did that mean that Moka really didn't think of Naruto that way, and that they were nothing but friends? Or was this ragtag bunch of idiots really more human than youkai?

Either way, it didn't really matter, she realised. Human and youkai were both scum in her and her mistress' eyes. What did she care if these foolish ayashi wanted to pretend they were human? If they decided to stay here, in this city, then they would be massacred like all the rest when her mistress' army – the one that she had given her blood, sweat, tears and magic to raise – marched upon the human settlement and razed it to the ground.

"B-But to answer your question," Moka continued, pressing a palm flat against her bosom to steady her heart. "No, I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you."

If she were honest, she had expected about as much. If Naruto, who out of the two seemed much quicker to judge people for their outward appearances, couldn't bring himself to hate her, what on earth would make this sweet, bashful little airhead have such strong animosity?

"You wanted Yukari to help you save your home, didn't you? Your home is in danger, and you need the power of other witches to help you protect it. That's why what happened, happened, right?"

Ruby could only nod dumbly. Moka had gotten to the heart of the matter so very quickly. She didn't get lost in the ayashi's ideals of fighting for the sake of fighting. No, that wasn't why she did what she did. She hated that concept, in fact. Instead, the girl with the bubblegum pink hair had seen her plight from a very rational, very heartfelt, and very _human _point of view.

"I think that's an admirable cause," Moka lauded, smiling warmly and clapping her hands together. "If I had a place I cared about more than anything else in the world, then I would want to protect it with all that I am, without a doubt."

"Then… you don't have a place like that?" Ruby asked, suddenly curious. She felt like there was a sense of camaraderie growing between them that she hadn't ever felt before. Someone who understood her reason for fighting and praised her for it, agreed with it. Even Oyakata-sama had never given her that kind of connection. She had firmly stated her own ideals and principles and expected Ruby to regurgitate them as and when she was told. It was a master-slave relationship, and while it was one she was entirely willing to fulfil, it was nice to have something closer to a comrade now and again. Perhaps even a friend.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I have a _place _I care about…" she mumbled, her cheeks burnished crimson once more as she fanned her face rapidly with her splayed fingers. "It's more… it's more like a group of people that I care very much for, and would do anything to protect and make happy."

"Like Naruto," Ruby said flatly. If she was going to test the waters with this girl, she might as well go in foot first.

"Ah!" Moka squeaked, shrinking into herself. "W-Well, I suppose N-Naruto-kun would qualify…"

Ruby giggled into her hand. This girl was a walking contradiction! In one breath she denied having feelings for him, and in the next she all but stated that she cared for him enough to give everything she had to ensure his safety and happiness.

That action surprised her. It wasn't often that Ruby laughed – Oyakata-sama hadn't much in the way of humour, after all. She was happiest of all in her garden, toiling away as she tended to her beloved sunflowers. But she realised now that this, joking and laughing and talking with another person her age, was far more enjoyable than that could ever be by itself. Gardening was a hobby, but not a life.

The pair's lively chatter came to a grinding halt as the shoji slid back, and an awkward silence prevailed.

That silence continued, intensified even, when a foot passed the threshold, followed by a leg, then a torso, arms and another leg, and finally a head.

"Hey, you're up," Naruto remarked, stepping into the room and moving to the window to take a glance at the street outside, before taking up a space against the wall. "Witch and youkai healing abilities never cease to amaze me," he continued when neither of the girls offered up any words of their own. "Your face is looking a lot brighter today, and you look a lot healthier."

He must have been aware of the painfully hard glare that was fixated on him. How could he not have been? Were it any stronger, it surely would've seared holes straight through his flesh. And yet his casual demeanour persevered, as if there _wasn't _a person in this room who would like nothing better than to tear him limb from limb.

It was quite simple, she theorised. There was no possibility that Naruto was telling the truth – there was simply no way that he could be human. If anything, Moka was the human and he was the youkai. That at least would make more sense to her. Moka was sweet, kind and gentle, while Naruto was cold, dark and monstrously powerful, not to mention a liar – he said that he felt remorse for what he did to her, but that couldn't possibly be true. Then there was the fact that while she could barely feel the faintest wisp of power from Moka, as if she were a mere mortal, power was all she could feel from Naruto. It fell upon her in droves, like a torrential waterfall, and flooded her senses with the acrid coppery tang of blood and the hot, blistering spiciness of fire. It was as if he wasn't doing a thing to hide it, or was perhaps flaunting his strength.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked hesitantly, scratching at his cheek. "I feel like I'm being punished."

Ruby turned her face away from him. She downright refused to acknowledge him at all. She saw the confused look that Moka shot at her and then Naruto, but remained silent as the rosette cleared her throat.

"Ruby-san was just telling me about her ranch on the Witch's Knoll," Moka ventured tentatively, then proceeded to shrink into herself when Naruto tilted his head curiously and shared a look of barely concealed distrust with Ruby. The witch's mouth twitched at the corners; She applauded the girl for her valiant efforts toward breaking the ice between the two of them, but she had picked perhaps the one topic she did not feel comfortable talking with Naruto about. Or at least one of several.

"I don't want to talk about it with _you," _she hissed maliciously, not bothering to veil the contempt in her gaze. "You don't really think me foolish enough to tell an enemy where our headquarters is, do you?"

"I'm only an enemy as long as you see me as one," Naruto countered, frowning. He was sitting cross-legged now, staring not at Ruby, but at a small area of flooring a few inches away from his shins. His breath was slow and deep, as if asleep, but his eyes were as wide open as ever. His hands cupped his kneecaps steadily and held firm, his fingers tensing powerfully as his stare intensified. As this went on, Ruby slowly felt the blood and fire recede until it was little more than a crimson puddle and a small, flickering candle flame. His power siphoned away like rainwater down an open drain as he reined his youki until there was little more than a pitiful trickle left seeping through his gates – closed far enough to ensure that not everyone he met felt the hatred inherent in his vampire power, but ajar enough to let them know that they could be thrown open wide at a moment's notice should the need arise.

The stifling atmosphere receded, at least partially. It surprised her just how much of this ominous feeling of oppression was the fault of his rampant energies. She noticed Moka visibly relax, where before her smile had been almost strained, and the rosette edged a few inches closer to the blonde, her bare thighs brushing gently against his own affectionately.

Of course she would have been affected just as much, if not more, by the flood of malice that Naruto had been allowing to flow freely. As a border being, her sensory capabilities were not at the peak of what they could be, and yet she could only barely combat the nausea his power had induced. Moka, if Naruto was to be believed, was a full-blooded youkai _and _was sitting far closer to him that Ruby was. If Ruby was feeling ill, Moka would have been spitting blood by now. It was testament to the girl's strength, and how much she cared for the boy, that she had stayed exactly where she was.

A bit of colour had returned to Naruto's cheeks and his hair took on a slightly darker shade of blonde, which made him look a bit more human than before, where he had appeared the epitome of vampire. It was nice he was making an effort to make her more comfortable in his presence, but it did little good in Ruby's eyes.

"I can see you as nothing else," she answered flatly, crossing her arms over her chest and wincing as she accidentally pressed against her still-mending ribs. "Youkai like yourselves have no business being in the human world in the first place. Why would you come here, where humans live, if not to eradicate us and our ranch?"

"Oh no!" said Moka, horrified. "We don't want to hurt anyone! We don't want anything like that at all!" Moka appeared scandalised by the very thought that they had come here to do harm to anyone or anything. Her hands waved about frantically in an attempt to dispel that thought, and she placed her palm flat against her chest to calm herself again. "We're all members of our school's Newspaper Club," she elaborated with a hint of embarrassment. "Our advisor brought us to this city to investigate the human disappearances and write an article on it."

Ruby blinked owlishly, but didn't say a word. How could she? The explanation was so ludicrous that she couldn't think of a single word she could use to respond to it! Her jaw rose and fell several times in complete silence, as each time the string of words vanished upon her lips as if they were never there.

"You're _students!?" _

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Naruto inquired, eyebrow quirking curiously as he watched Ruby practically tremble in sheer disbelief. "We're all freshmen students at Youkai Academy, y'know. We're only out here because Neko-sensei abandoned us."

_Freshmen?_

_First year students!?_

The realisation set in like the crushing blow of an axe. She had been defeated by a _child! _He was likely only sixteen years old at best, which meant she had at least two or three years on him, and yet she had been tossed aside like a ragdoll without a second thought! Ruby had no time to wallow in her despair, for the shoji door slid back for the third time that morning, and this time it bore two new arrivals, one of which she recognised all too well.

* * *

"_Good afternoon, I'm Morioka Ginei. I'll be joining the newspaper club from today forward, so I hope we can all become friends."_

Makise Noa needn't have been a mentalist to know that the polite greeting was also a forced one. She didn't even need to know who Morioka Ginei was; just one look at him spoke volumes. He was far from the sort of person who'd willingly turn up at the newspaper club's door seeking a position.

In his freshman year, Morioka Ginei had been the epitome of troublemaker. The kind of person who felt that a day where a fellow student hadn't been cruelly tricked or pranked in some way was a day wasted. The supernatural speed and agility afforded him by his werewolf abilities were the perfect match for this attitude: not only did he feel it his purpose to cause mayhem and mischief at every turn, but he was damned good at it too. Everyone in the school knew that he did the things he did, but no one could ever catch him, so he went unpunished for the most part. But nobody could hide from the Headmaster.

The rumours had flown for a few days, a week or two at most. One suggested that the Headmaster, using the dark arts that the three Dark Lords were famous for, had brainwashed him into changing his ways. Another said that he had been threatened with imprisonment or death. But the real truth was that Morioka Ginei had been given an ultimatum: if he didn't amend his behaviour and make up for his misdeeds, then his family would become involved, and that was one thing that Morioka Ginei did not want, not at all. Obviously, since that eventuality was so unattractive that he'd choose to join 'the nerds in the newspaper club' rather than allow it to happen.

Despite the choice he had made to clean up his act, however, it didn't change his character. Morioka Ginei was a cruel, sadistic person who enjoyed seeing other people discomfited or worse by his tricks, and even if he didn't do so overtly anymore, that didn't stop him from being generally mean-spirited. As a member of the newspaper club, he was lazy, abrupt, and insubordinate, among other things: he outright refused to work when asked or told, shot down any attempt at conversation except to insult someone, and actively endeavoured to send the delicate machine that was the Newspaper Club into a state of disarray. Truly, he was a most despicable human being, and at that time, Noa hadn't wanted anything to do with him. That is, until one day.

The twilight period between summer and autumn was beginning to wane. The warm air had taken on an unwelcome chill, and were there any leaves on any tree on campus they would have been coloured a deep, rusty brown by now. In the small, draughty room on the second floor of the school building that the newspaper club called its home, a girl sat hunched over the square table with a look of frantic concentration etched deeply into her pretty face. A curl of vivid cerise tickled her nose as she scrawled hastily over pages upon pages of notes, and the thick black scarf wrapped twice around her shoulders trailed lazily over the table's edge.

This girl is Makise Noa, approximately nine months ago.

Wildly, her eyes searched the pages, making little notes and marks here and there in an untidy scrawl, her red biro held tightly between her slight fingers. Before her lay every scrap of information she had gathered on her assignment – an Olympic-style sports event held the week prior – but she had no idea how she was supposed to piece all this together! This was her first solo assignment (just thinking that made her feel like some kind of secret agent), and while she had been given example articles to use for reference, she could think of no way to join up these disjointed interviews, statements and commentaries into a single, coherent piece of literature. And the article was due to be handed in tomorrow!

With a defeated groan, Noa's head dropped sharply to the table's surface and her arms spread out over her notes with a rustle. It was impossible, simply impossible. There wasn't a way all this could be done in a single afternoon – not to mention she still had homework from her first year classes to complete! She wasn't cut out for this!

A knock sounded at the door – a quick, juddering triple beat – and without waiting for an answer it swung open powerfully, buffeting her with a breeze just marginally colder than the room itself.

"Tch," Morioka Ginei spat irritably, eyeing the room with no small measure of disdain. His shirt was undone three buttons down, showing off the wolf's head pendant he hung around his neck along with a tiny bit of the muscle he had developed, and his hand swept through the messy mop of dusky brown tiredly, fiddling with the knot of his crimson headband. "Nobody's home?"

Noa didn't answer. In fact, since the werewolf had barged his way inside, she'd barely moved except to tilt her head so that she could see him without lifting it from the table. She made it no uncertain fact that she was not fond of Morioka Ginei. He was a despicable louse in her honest opinion; a beast that found pleasure in others' misfortune had no right to act so proudly. And the way he berated the entire newspaper club for actually _choosing _to be here, where he had been forced, ground on her last nerve. Was it so hard to believe that some people really enjoyed these club activities? That not everyone was like Morioka Ginei?

"Just you, eh, Red?"

A soft growl rumbled in her throat. 'Red' appeared to be Morioka's idea of an affectionate nickname, it seemed, and that was just another thing she despised about him. When he had first arrived, she had been little more than furniture to him: she was simply there, and he made no effort to even acknowledge her existence. He must have found it to be hilarious, ignoring the poor girl completely just because she was a little quieter than he was used to. Of course, Otonashi San, the club's president, had soon sorted him out. Apparently, she was one of the few people whose authority he actually respected, and when she'd all but demanded that he treat Noa with courtesy, she'd been elevated from furniture to an unimaginative comment about the colour of her hair. Part of her preferred being ignored.

"Well, if there's no one here, then I don't need to be either. See ya, Red."

_Yes, _she hissed inwardly, her crimson eyes narrowed to slits behind the curtain of her fringe. _Leave. _If she had to be here for hours on end working on this article, then she sure as hell wasn't going to do it with _him _in the room. Not if she could help it. And, for a moment, it looked as though she might've been granted her wish, as Morioka Ginei had turned and started back out the door again, but his foot stopped in the doorway, and he looked back over his shoulder curiously.

"Whatcha doin' there, anyway?"

Her hands splayed over her sheets defensively, as if to shield their contents from his prying eyes. If anything happened to her work while he was in the room, it wouldn't have been the first time. There had been several instances where newspaper club members' assignments had been defaced, destroyed or simply gone missing since Morioka Ginei had joined the crew, and while no one could ever pin it on him explicitly, it was painfully obvious. So it was the look a lioness gave to a predator threatening her cubs that she levelled upon Morioka Ginei, her scarlet eyes gleaming dangerously.

"My assignment," she replied curtly, her fingers curling inward toward her palm and dragging her notes closer in the process. A smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth as her voice filled with venom, readying for her next remark. _"Some of us _actually work around here, Morioka Ginei."

His lip curled in disgust, as if he'd tasted something foul, and his brow furrowed. _Success! _She'd hit a sore spot, it seemed, though why she couldn't fathom. It wasn't a secret that Morioka Ginei was a lousy good-for-nothing who refused to participate even the slightest bit, just as it was no secret that the rest of the club despised him for it.

"Mind if I take a look?" he sneered, and sidled over before she had a chance to refuse. He roughly pushed her aside and leaned over the desk, peering across her notes intently. A grin twisted his lips roguishly and he gave a loud barking laugh. "Oh, Haiji," he murmured, pressing his finger into a particular sheet of paper and looking back to Noa with a lopsided grin. "You want my advice? Put this one last. Always best to leave 'em laughing."

_What?_

Noa blinked owlishly.

_No, seriously, what?_

She can't have heard him right, could she? There was simply no way it could ever be possible! Morioka Ginei, helping her with her assignment? The very notion was absolutely preposterous! And yet… and yet, here he stood, looking over her notes with an intense stare, keeping his fingers touched upon the corners of certain sheets as he muttered under his breath and shifting them about awkwardly.

"Start off with a little bit about the story," he said, loud enough for her to actually understand him. It took Noa a moment to realise that this was because he was actually speaking _to _her for once. "Not everyone pays attention to that crap, y'know? I know I sure as hell don't. Then jump into the commentaries, and finish off with the interviews from the athletes. Write it as it happened."

Her mouth opened and closed noiselessly. Now, she didn't know what to be more surprised by: the fact that he was giving her advice on her article, or the fact that his advice actually sounded sensible. Still, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she took out a fresh sheet of paper and began scribbling untidily on it as she formed a list of topics, before sliding it in front of him.

"Like this?" she asked hopefully. He looked over it with a raised eyebrow that made him look uncharacteristically studious and nodded in approval.

"Yeah, that looks pretty good to me. Once that's down, the real hard part is just bridgin' those pieces together. Try not to make it too long, or people'll get bored and stop reading, but too short and they'll get lost. Y'need to find a balance in there."

After that, their work continued into the late afternoon. The golden sunlight of day became amber as the sun began to set, and a yawn spilled from Noa's lips as she stretched out her arms languidly. With a tap, Morioka Ginei set down the pen upon the table and looked over the sheets of paper that, between the two of them, they had churned out over the last few hours. If she were any judge, she'd say it was pretty good. That in itself was surprising, considering that she was not exactly experienced when it came to writing newspaper articles, and he was the poster boy for procrastination. Satisfied, she stacked the finished assignment and straightened the pages professionally, before standing and stretching out her sore legs. A creak and a groan signalled the pushing back of Morioka Ginei's chair, and he grabbed up his bag on his way to the door.

"Um, Morioka-san!" she called out suddenly. The werewolf stopped mid-step and looked back at her over his shoulder. His gaze was a little softer and warmer than it used to be, and the smile he wore wasn't cruel or mocking in any way. It looked genuine, if anything. "I wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me."

"Don't mention it," he replied nonchalantly, gripping the doorhandle as he gestured absently with his free hand. "We're both fellow journalists, right?"

The term sounded ridiculous coming from him. Apart from what had just happened – and Noa was still convincing herself that it had actually happened – he had done nothing to earn the title of journalist. But maybe that meant he was going to take more of an interest in the club's activities? Did she dare to hope? By the time she turned to ask, however, he was gone, and the door was swinging shut with an aged creak.

The assignment? It had gotten her no end of praise from Otonashi-senpai. No one would believe her when she insisted that it had been with Morioka Ginei's help that it came about, but she knew that the knowing gleam in Otonashi-senpai's eye meant something.

* * *

It might've seemed like such a small event, but it was enough to change their entire relationship. Every week or so for the next few months, the pair of them would meet in the clubroom after everyone else had already left and help each other with their individual assignments. Morioka would bring the talent for embellishment and creative flair he had honed from years of trying to weasel his way out of trouble, and Noa brought her innate talent for remembering even the smallest of details at a single glance. Their friendship flourished in these clandestine meetings, and soon they were each one of the other's closest companions; someone they could talk to, joke with, ask for help from, and generally be comfortable around.

Until that day.

But Noa hated thinking about that day, so when the unwelcome thought sprung to the forefront of her mind, she quickly crushed it and tossed it aside, focusing on the real reason for her reminiscence. That being the fact that the Ginei she remembered from back then, or even the one she had become fast friends with, was far different from the one standing before her. Whoever this Naruto individual was, she felt compelled to meet him; any person who could leave such a profound impression on Ginei was obviously something special.

"You're certainly enthusiastic today, Ginei-kun," she drawled, eyeing him with a sidelong glance. He faltered in the act of handing a newspaper to a freshman and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Without that Hisakawa girl around, I don't really know what to do with myself right now, so…" he laughed and reached for another cardboard box filled to the brim with fresh, folded copies of the school newspaper. The same newspaper that she and several other students that Ginei roped together had helped to make. Honestly, they must have looked quite the sight. Ginei, president of the newspaper club; herself, newly-reintroduced member; Shirayuki Mizore, another newspaper club member; Ichinose Tamao, the president of the swimming club; Miyamoto Haiji, president of the karate club; and Chopper Rikiishi, a member of the wrestling team. If ever there was a motley crew…

The slight tension in Ginei's posture as he mentioned Hisakawa did not go unnoticed, and it brought a smile to Noa's face. The girl was sweet, if a little headstrong from what she'd seen the first time they'd met. Once she'd gotten over her initial surprise at the Crusnik's true form, they'd had a few pleasant conversations, as Ginei seemed insistent on bringing her around to meet with Noa frequently. Still, why Hisakawa was so surprised by her eyes, and why Ginei had been so interested in them in the first place, had yet to be explained. Apparently, neither Ginei nor Hisakawa were all that knowledgeable about the person with those same eyes, so they wanted to wait for the one person at Youkai Academy who was: Uzumaki Naruto. All roads led back to him, it seemed.

"She's fine, Ginei-kun," Noa said sweetly with a serene smile. "She's with Uzumaki-san, isn't she? From what you've told me, she's even safer with him. There's nothing to worry about." Gin grinned, hefting the cardboard box up onto the wooden counter they'd set up outside the school's main building and ripping it open, laying its contents out onto the table. Her smile spread and took on a mischievous quality. "Looks like trouble's coming."

"Gin! Y'got any more of these newspapers? We're fresh out over here."

Noa had admitted to herself long ago that she would never have the same kind of friendship with Miyamoto Haiji as she did with Ginei. It just wasn't possible. They had completely different personalities, and whereas Ginei had surprised her with an earnest, hardworking side to him, Miyamoto simply wasn't like that. That didn't mean that they didn't get along, it was simply that they were far from the closest of friends. He was a simple person with nothing to hide: what you saw was what you got. And what she saw was the epitome of the man's man; a tall, powerfully built second year with a shock of scarlet hair, a strong, angular face and thick dark eyebrows, his muscular frame wrapped in a white karate gi. He was holding an empty cardboard box over his head like a trophy.

"Sure, there're more boxes back up in the clubroom. You mind grabbin' 'em for me?" A grin spread across Miyamoto's face and with a sharp nod he turned on his heels and took off in a sprint for the main building's doors. But that was as far as he got.

For anyone else, it would have happened too fast for their eyes to follow. But in the case of Makise Noa, there was little that could escape her eyes at any speed. Her crimson eyes flashed as they followed the sudden strike that crashed into Miyamoto's broad chest with all the force of a raging bull. Miyamoto dropped like a ton of bricks, his heavy frame impacting the earth with a dull thud, and within a fraction of a second the end of a long steel pole had taken up a vigil at his throat. Its wielder, a small girl with dark hair tied into a number of braids and tails, wore an impish grin as she held down the much larger student with her silent threat, but it was the group that this little waif had broken off from that held the majority of her attention.

They were the epitome of dangerous: a dozen students, each brimming with their own unique brand of monstrous power and flashing sadistic smirks, standing tall and proud in long double-breasted black coats and high-collared black uniforms. They were as varied as they were frightening, with individuals of all different shapes and sizes falling in behind their leader – a tall, broad-chested man with a sheet of silvery blonde hair and piercing amber eyes each as narrow as a blade. Their mere appearance wasn't what frightened Noa most, however; it was the fact that this was not the first time she'd seen them.

"You should know better than to block our path, Miyamoto Haiji." The leader's voice was as cold and sharp as his eyes, chilling her to the core even though it wasn't directed at her. She wanted to be angry –_furious – _at the way the man treated Miyamoto, but she couldn't. Her power refused to come when beckoned, and it left her a frightened little girl who wanted to do something but was too afraid to even move. It knew when a fight wasn't worth the risk, it seemed.

"Kuyou…!" Miyamoto growled gutturally, his fingers clawing deep trenches into the earth in barely suppressed rage, but the staff at his throat kept his temper well and truly in check. The girl was small, but in no way weak. As one of the youngest members of this, the Academy's Public Safety Commission, Deshiko Deshi had already made a name for herself.

"Keito?" the blonde man, Kuyou, called, tilting his head to the side with an expression of boredom across his elegant, aristocratic features. "Call for an investigation into the Karate Club's activities. I feel it is time Miyamoto Haiji and his cohorts understood what it means to interfere with Public Safety Commission operations."

"Yes, sir." The girl at his side nodded as she spoke, her long fringe fluttering and revealing dark, venomous eyes. She puffed out her chest proudly and stood with her hands on her hips, teeth bared in a wolfish grin. "All of you, clear a path for Chief Kuyou immediately!" At the sound of her harsh bark, the students that had surrounded the newspaper club's booth – especially at Ichinose Tamao's counter, she noticed idly – dispersed with a few pitiful whimpers, paving a wide path between the Public Safety Commission and the newspaper club. A shiver ran down Noa's spine as Kuyou's eyes drifted lazily over their members, lingering for a moment in recognition on the faces of herself and Ginei. A wide, sinister smirk spread across his thin lips, and he stepped forward with a slow, deliberate pace.

"Salutations," he drawled, bowing in mock respect. His eyes glinted with derision, and a hand reached out to grab one of Ginei's newspapers and snatch it away, unfolding it before him. "I am Kuyou, the manager-in-chief of the school's Public Safety Commission. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"We're well aware of who you are, Kuyou-san," Ginei growled defiantly, placing himself between Noa and Kuyou. "What we don't understand is why you are here." Noa shivered at the deep, throaty tone to Ginei's voice. It was animal, primal, and it frightened her, because no matter how many times she had seen Ginei transform into a werewolf it had always been his rational mind that had been firmly in control. If he was on the verge of losing himself, then she was doubly afraid. One, of seeing Ginei lose control of his body to the beast that lived inside his soul, and two, of the fact that Kuyou's very presence had enough of an effect to prompt this response.

"Yes, well…" Kuyou turned his nose up at Ginei and peered down at the newspaper clutched between his long, thin fingers. "Your work is quite good. Very… what is the word? 'Hard-hitting'?" He laughed and swept his hair back, fixing an arctic glare on Ginei. "However, I do not remember having inspected this! And I am certain that none of my subordinates have filed a report saying that they have inspected it either!"

"What's your point?"

Kuyou's gaze flickered to the side, blazing with anger, and in the same instant Ginei was following him with a look of horror. Shirayuki was staring Kuyou down blankly, the shaft of her lollipop lolling lazily upon her lip. To the untrained eye, she might have looked rather blasé about the entire exchange, but the crystallising air around her and the frost forming on the ground and the counter said otherwise. Kuyou's thin lips twisted and contorted into a cruel smile, and he slammed a palm down onto the table with enough force to rend its surface with deep, debilitating cracks.

"You obviously don't see how much of a bother it is for us, Youkai Academy's appointed guardians!" Under the table, his knee came up with pulverising strength as it split the desk in a rough, jagged line down its middle. The two pieces tipped to the side with a tired groan and the newspapers spilled out onto the floor, only for Kuyou to raise his foot once more and stamp the offending article into the dirt with a look of twisted glee plastered across his elegant features. "When a gang of misfits like you does whatever it is they want so selfishly, it disturbs the peace and order we have worked so tirelessly to foster in this academy!"

Noa heard the grinding of Gin's teeth, loud enough to pass the few inches between them as even now he sheltered her from Kuyou's wrath. His body twitched violently with each crushing blow the Public Safety Commission's manager-in-chief dealt to their little newsstand and each frightened whimper it earned from Shirayuki. That was another thing that frightened her about this man: Shirayuki Mizore, who, in the short time they'd known each other, had never shown herself to be easily scared, was all but cowering in fear before him. Though, that was probably to be expected, as she could see that each time he lashed out his youki lashed out with him, blazing around him like a roaring fire that shot up far into the sky. It burned at her skin and made her eyes sting and water even from such a distance, so she daren't think what Shirayuki, an ice youkai who was bearing the full brunt of this fiery energy, was feeling.

"Need I spell it out for you!?" Kuyou snarled, gesturing to his underlings who moved to each booth and overturned the newspapers onto the dusty ground. He grabbed at one of the two pieces of Shirayuki's counter and felt it crumble between his powerful fingers before tossing it to the side and taking another step closer to her, flaring his power once more and delighting in the shrill cry it forced out of her. "We are the ones who have been chosen as the protectors of peace! If anything is to be done within these school grounds, permission will need to be sought from us _without fail!" _Kuyou's hand grabbed at Shirayuki's shoulder, where the lip of her shirt hung upon the curve of the joint, and slammed her backwards into the booth's back wall. "We will not allow such unapproved frivolity to continue! Any and all unsanctioned activities will be severely reprimanded!"

"That's enough, Kuyou!"

The yell was punctuated with the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Noa gasped at the sight: in a fit of pure, unbridled fury, Ginei had leapt at the elder youkai and thrown his fist forward to strike him, and thanks to his speed had been moving far too fast for any of the Public Safety Commission members to have halted him. But they didn't need to. Because the fist that had collided with Kuyou's pale cheek with a sickening crunch had not moved, and neither had Kuyou.

"Hm." The soft hum resonated through Ginei's stationary fist, still pressed against Kuyou's cheek like a magnet, and Ginei's features contorted in agony. "You look familiar, have we met before?" The deep, thrumming vibrations of Kuyou's voice shocked Ginei's hand once more, and it became obvious that the loud, painful crunching sound had been the bones of Ginei's fist crumbling into dust against the solid stone wall that was Kuyou's skin.

"M-Morioka Ginei…!" the lycan hissed through the pain, pulling back his fist to cradle it within his empty left hand. "I-I was there… when you ruined the newspaper club last year!" The spark of recognition was not present in Kuyou's eyes. That either meant that he truly didn't remember, or… that bastard! He hadn't forgotten at all! He was baiting them this entire time, waiting for Ginei to lash out as he was wont to do!

"Ah, yes. I remember now." His lips twisted in a vile, cruel smile. "You were just as much an unruly upstart then as you are now. I had hoped that last year's tragedy might have matured you a little, but I see that was a fruitless dream. And what's more, you rebuilt your shattered newspaper club with the same rowdy, rebellious elements as before. Do you people never learn from your mistakes?"

Noa felt Ginei's power burst free again as he shot forward faster than most could follow, this time throwing forward his unbroken left hand at Kuyou's gut. However, it stopped a few inches short as a thick band of sticky white fluid wrapped itself around his wrist and fastened it against the back wall, hardening almost instantly into a grey-white shackle around his arm that, try as he might, he could not remove.

"Are you alright, Commander Kuyou?"

It was the same girl as earlier, the darkly gorgeous second-year with the flawless sheet of violet-black hair and piercing amethyst eyes. She licked her lips alluringly and sneered at the trapped Ginei.

"I'm perfectly alright, Keito. Thank you for your assistance." Kuyou dusted off his coat, despite not sustaining a single hit, and eyed Ginei down the length of his nose. His amber eyes were gleaming dangerously, and his power was at such a level that the tips of his perfectly manicured nails were alight with little bluebell flames. "Assaulting a member of the Public Safety Commission is a heinous misdemeanour, Morioka-san. I could have you expelled if I so wished. But let it never be known that I was not a benevolent overseer; I will allow this to pass. However, if any illegal actions such as this are taken without expressed permission from the Public Safety Commission, I will personally make sure that every single member of this club understands what it means to bring our wrath down upon them!"

Kuyou turned, his coat billowing in the dust, and began to stride away through the parted crowds with a victorious smirk slashed across his cheeks.

"Keito, Deshi," he called, and the two girls snapped to his side. "The newspaper club will have to be kept under tight surveillance under the circumstances. See that they do as we command, or there will be hell to pay."

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Kuyou's knife-like ears pricked like a cat's, and he turned on the balls of his feet. The thin blades that his eyes had narrowed into slid to the side as they focused solely and entirely on the trembling form of one Shirayuki Mizore, her sapphire eyes blazing defiantly. Her breath was heavy and ragged, coming in short, quick, crystallising pants. Claws of ice had formed over her slight fingers, and she appeared as if she had just left a battlefield.

"What was that, girl?" Kuyou snarled viciously, his anger ignited once more.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun won't let you do this…" she growled. "He'll stop you…!"

Kuyou sighed and touched a hand to his forehead in mock irritation. The other hand jerked absently in Keito's direction. The raven-haired sophomore's smile widened, baring blindingly white fangs that pushed against her bottom lip. Her legs blurred as she raced forward, faster than any of them could react save Ginei, and her pale, slender fingers slammed into Shirayuki's throat with enough force to send her hurtling back into the wall with a strangled scream, only to catch her by the neck once more as she rebounded. And there she held her, the yuki-onna's feet dangling helplessly just inches from the floor, her hands having lost their icy armour and scratching desperately at her captor's vice-like grip.

"You people simply do not listen, do you!?" Kuyou barked, sweeping his baleful glare across the gathered students. "Do you think I _enjoy _torturing you? Do you think it brings me happiness?" His fingertips touched against the broad expanse of his chest in a gesture of deep, painful sorrow. "My duty is to ensure that this academy stays safe and secure for the benefit of every single student here! However, I cannot do so if I do not have the support and cooperation of the student body itself! If the Public Safety Commission allows the continuation of such dangerous and subversive behaviour, the order and stability that this school holds dear will be put at risk! I would ask that we join hands in making certain that our precious way of life here at Youkai Academy remains as it always has been, but each of you seems determined to undermine our authority and see the harmony that we have strived to nurture is left to ruin! That being the case, I can no longer trust my fellow students to make the right decision on their behaviour, so I will have to do so for them. This establishment will hereby enter a state of _martial law. _Any and all unsanctioned activity that is not brought to the attention of the Public Safety Commission prior to its execution will be _severely _reprimanded. As it stands, the newspaper club has already become one of the first to come up against this new ruling. See that it does not happen to the rest of you."

"Commander, what about the girl?"

Kuyou's gaze snapped to Keito, and the struggling yuki-onna she was holding down with minimal effort.

"Hm?" he hummed curiously, as the anger washed from his face and left it a blank slate. "Why, we'll be taking her with us. As I said, the newspaper club will have to be made an example of."

* * *

**So sorry this took so long (but then, it's about twice as long as normal to make up for it)! I hit a stumbling block somewhere around the middle, which is why I decided to change tack for a while and go back to the Academy to show what was going on with Gin, Noa and Mizore while the others were on assignment, as well as giving a little flesh to Noa and Gin's history. I enjoyed writing Kuyou this chapter, I must admit. I'm not sure whether or not I like him as a character, but he's definitely fun to write dialogue for. It's like writing for Clovis from Code Geass, who is just as assholishly magnificent. Though, to be honest, I wasn't fully aware of what was going on. It just kinda happened, and before I knew it I had 11k words worth of text over five scenes. Oh well, I can't really complain about that, can I? **

**Review Corner**

**Melkor44: **I hadn't considered that possibly, mainly because I don't know how it would work. Fear not, Ruby will most definitely not be overlooked here. She's one of my favourite characters, hence why her arc is going to be at least four chapters long. She's also going to be considerably stronger than her canon form – unlike the manga and anime, I understand that she was trained from an early age by a master witch like Oyakata. In other words, she won't be able to keep up with Moka and Naruto's vampire powers, but she's easily stronger than both Kurumu and Yukari, possibly Mizore as well.

**kurokamiDG: **Traditionally, vampires are very beautiful and charming creatures who rarely have any difficulty in finding a willing meal. Bram Stoker's Dracula had three astonishingly beautiful female vampires with him and had a certain ability to charm and sway the opinions of other people. Anne Rice's vampires were all inhumanly beautiful, and only grew more so as they grew stronger. I've been researching various vampire traits, and there seems to be an almost even split between hideous vampires who are more bat than human, and vampires so beautiful it hurts not to look at them. But since I've mostly been exposed to Anne Rice and R+V, I'm gonna stick with the idea that they are beautiful and have a 'charm' sort of like succubae. Besides, it isn't that difficult to outcharm a succubus, considering Naruto already knows how to do it from earlier on. He just needs enough power to overthrow the mental suggestion, which he now has in spades. As for the scene between Moka and Naruto, as I said, Naruto isn't fully turned yet. He's still stuck in a strange transition period between human, ghoul and vampire. Because of that ghoul influence, he's influenced somewhat by his primal emotions, and as a healthy teenage male, the sight of Moka can cause several specific ones. Also, I mentioned this in a response on the last chapter: as the one who turned him, Moka has a certain sway over him as well, similar to the kind of master-slave relationship between Alucard and Seras. I made it perfectly clear that Moka was not displeased by the attention Naruto gave her in that scene; in fact, she relished it and wanted more. Naruto, as her subordinate vampire, felt it and responded. The regeneration factor is partially due to the fact that it is generally accepted that vampires have a greater healing factor, and some are simply impervious to damage. Most media that feature vampires have them as these beasts that recover from wounds almost instantly, or in at least one instance simply revert to a state in time where they were not injured (which, in my opinion, sounds absolutely _badass). _The other part is that yes, his healing factor is still in effect to a certain degree. Both of these have been working in tandem ever since Moka turned him.

**shadowbroker13: **All I can say is yes. Kyuubi won't be left behind. What kind of asshole would Naruto have to be to just leave her to die/be assimilated like that after she told him she loved him?

**McCabeRz:** Look, the matter isn't that Naruto is swinging back and forth between strong and weak. That's not what I'm doing. I'm simply making him strong in a _different way. _Before Tobi and Sasuke showed up, he was only using his Kyuubi abilities and jutsu. But this is a crossover, so I wanted him to experience a sort of 'crossing over'. This one person is the bridge between the two worlds of Naruto and R+V, so I want him to act like it. To do that, I gave him the principle ability of R+V: vampirism. I didn't think it was possible to turn him while Kyuubi was still there, so I took her away. Now that he is finally at the level of vampire, she can come back, and then he'll be that bridge I want him to be. I'm sorry if that symbolism is lost on you, but then, I'm not writing this specifically for you, am I? I will write it how I want to write it, because it is _my _story. I'm in no way adverse to _advice _or _suggestions, _but saying that you're 'fucking pissed' is not the way to go about that! You're not offering ways that I could better the story, you're just berating it because you don't like a few certain aspects of it! If you want the story to go in a certain direction, suggest ways to make it go in that direction. If I don't like them, I'll say no, and you'll either have to live with it or write your own goddamn story, fuckmuffin. Don't turn into a whiny little shit just because something hasn't gone your way.

**dregus: **No, that isn't the case. The Rin'negan is a dormant bloodline, so while Naruto does have it, he can't use it unless he has the Kyuubi's Nine Tails Chakra Mode to go with it. The vampire transformation has nothing to do with it. He won't get those eyes back until Kyuubi returns.

**Noctus of the Thousand Blades: **To be entirely honest with you, I haven't fully decided. I know I want it to be at some point before the showdown with Sasuke and Tobi, which in turn is before the showdown with Kuyou. I only ask that you be patient and bear with me and my inability to plan out a plot beforehand.

**And finally, to everyone who so far has complained about the fact that I have made Naruto weaker, or that I used the same idiot Naruto from canon, or anything like that.**

**In the beginning of this story, yes, Naruto was most probably weaker than I had hoped he would be. I had not been writing for a great deal of time, and even now I fall into a few of the pitfalls that I was highly prone to at that time. I was following along with canon far too much, which is why I wanted to change so many things in the more recent chapters. I don't want this to be a parallel to canon. You would not believe how many times I have considered going back and rewriting each of those earlier chapters, but I don't want to do that until this story has reached a point where I can safely do that without disrupting anything. Besides that, Naruto isn't fighting ninja anymore. Ninja are cold, battle-hardened warriors who would not hesitate to kill their enemy if they got the chance. In this story, he is fighting children. Children who, arguably, are far weaker than himself. He doesn't want to kill anyone, so yes, he's toned himself down. He's not going to bust out Rasenshuriken or something like that every chance he gets, so if that's what you're looking for then frankly you are reading the wrong story. Secondly, yes, I am using canon Naruto. Why? Because Naruto isn't mine. I don't want a massively OOC Naruto, because doing so would defeat the point of making a crossover! Every character has their flaws, but to rewrite them is to make them so goddamn perfect that they might as well be OCs and Mary Sues! Mary Sues by themselves are horrid, but making them out of actual canon characters? That's just fucking bullshit. I'll be sticking with the Naruto I have. He's become one of the most popular anime/manga characters of all time, warts and all, so he can't possibly be that bad. Another thing that people are complaining about is the fact that I had him lose so easily against Sasuke and Tobi. Well, for starters, he is still hoping to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. He still thinks of him as a friend. That's why he didn't sudden blow up and go all out against him when they fought. That alone led to him almost losing, if Kyuubi hadn't intervened. But while Kyuubi was solely focused on beating Sasuke, Tobi hit her with a sneak attack. YOU CAN'T BLOCK AGAINST SOMETHING WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW IT'S THERE. Well, unless you're Accelerator. But not everyone's that awesome. Finally, this one person complained about the fact that they **_**removed Kyuubi too quickly. **_**Of all the inane things to bitch about. Which bijuu was this that they removed from a jinchuuriki with little to no chakra? Because as I see it, there hasn't been a single jinchuuriki that wasn't a highly powerful ninja with large chakra reserves. Sure, a couple of them have been nuke-nin, not affiliated with a village anymore, but that should mean they're more powerful than the average shinobi. Besides, that was the point of having him fight Sasuke first, so he exhausted his average chakra and there was nothing left in him but the Kyuubi to remove. **

**I do so sincerely apologise if I'm coming across as aggressive. I don't mean to be, and really I accept constructive criticism. I just don't enjoy being criticised without a basis for it. People complain about the most stupid things, and I just can't help but get pissed off by it. Please, if you're going to say something negative about this story, suggest a way to fix it! Otherwise, I'd probably prefer you kept it to yourselves. Oh, and don't be a massive dick by reviewing just to say that you're going to stop reading or some shit like that. Nobody wants to see that crap, man, it's just disrespectful. I try to pour everything I have into these stories, and I get people just randomly telling me that they're fed up with me, they hate my writing and they're not going to read anymore. I really don't need to read that shit! My mental and emotional state is fucked up enough as it is without it! So please, for Jenova's sake, have a heart. **


End file.
